¿Salir del clóset?
by Alassea Black
Summary: Nadie ha dicho que sea fácil salir del clóset. Pregunten a los Merodeadores. ¡No se asusten, los capítulos son cortos!
1. Decepción

**Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no me pertenecen; son propiedad intelectual de la asombrosa J.K. Rowling. **

**Si tienen la paciencia para leerlo, espero que lo disfruten (: ¡Los reviews son bien recibidos! **

**¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Decepción

Se miró al espejo y después de enjugarse los ojos, se fijó en su aspecto. Era un asco. El cabello lo tenía alborotado y sin brillo. Sus grandes ojos dorados estaban hinchados, rojos y lágrimas escurrían de ellos; lucían apagados, sin chispa. Genial, se veía peor que las noches de luna llena, y eso ya era decir bastante.

-Que haga lo que le plazca, no seguiré aguantándole. – se miro al espejo y observó decisión en sus ojos, aún llorosos. Intentó mejorar su aspecto, logrando muy poco, aunque por lo menos ya no tenía los ojos tan rojos. Se aflojo la corbata roja-amarilla y se desabrocho algunos botones de la camisa, para después quedarse sentando, pensando en las últimas tres semanas. Si James no estuviese tan embobado con su amiga, quizá el sabría qué rayos estaba pasando.

Después de un largo rato de rememorar los momentos que lo tenían en ese estado, dio un largo y profundo suspiro, terminó de cambiarse y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió del baño. Le dio una última mirada a la cama deliberadamente vacía a lado de la suya, después se recostó en su cama, sin muchas esperanzas de conciliar sueño, a pesar de la hora. Bonito día le esperaba mañana.


	2. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

-¿Deberíamos despertarlo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ayer regresé a la una y el seguía despierto.

-¡No veo porque los demás se tienen que enterar de a qué hora regresaste! –se escuchó un golpe a lo lejos, entre los murmullos de tres personas.

-Sí, todos sabemos que estabas poniéndole un altar a Lily...-otro golpe, un poco más fuerte esta vez. – ¡Auch! ¿Qué dije?

-Como sea… ¿Dónde está Padfoot? No lo escuché llegar ayer.

-Antes de que llegara Moony o tú, me dijo que no iba a dormir aquí y…

-¡Seguro fue tras las faldas de alguna novata! ¿No podía practicar eso de la abstinencia solo por hoy? –había un tono de enojo en su voz. Parecía que iba a soltar otro reproche, cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡Vamos Lily! Como si no lo conocieras… ¿Y? ¿Qué más ibas a decir Wormtail? –alcanzaba a escuchar bien los murmullos de sus nada discretos amigos, y sospechó que lo siguiente no le iba a causar ninguna alegría.

-Y… que tampoco lo esperáramos hoy.- Su voz sonó como si estuviera por recibir un castigo. Sin embargo, las palabras tuvieron el efecto esperado; sintió con rabia sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, que intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar. No le tenía que importar, era un día como cualquier otro y él, podía hacer de su vida lo que quisiese. Y sin embargo, le había dolido. Escuchó un portazo seguido de la voz de James.

-Que.. ¿Qué no lo esperáramos hoy? ¿Tiene idea que día es hoy?

-Yo se lo intente decir, pero… pero salió muy rápido del cuarto, y ya sabes en que humor está últimamente y, y…..-su voz sonaba apresurada y nerviosa. Prefirió dejar de escuchar y concentrarse en parar las lágrimas que no tenían por qué estar apareciendo. Deseó que Lily no hubiera salido en busca de Sirius. Sirius. Tan sólo pensar en su nombre le había dolido. ¿Qué se creía haciéndole sentir así? Al principio nunca se había sentido parte de ellos; no tenía nada que lo hiciera parecerse a ellos, y aún así había caído; había logrado sentirse parte del grupo, y ellos se habían convertido en más que sus amigos, lo supo en el momento en el que vio un ciervo, un perro y una rata en su cuarto, frente a sus narices, a un mes de la siguiente luna llena. Entonces, ¿porqué, precisamente ahora, después de 5 años de tanto, se comportaba así? Por más que le había dado vueltas al asunto, no había conseguido entender por qué de pronto había comenzado a parecer distante, frío, e incluso varias veces, despectivo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido un poco después de haber salido en unas cuantas citas con aquel chico de Ravenclaw, sin embargo ellos ya sabían eso. Después de ser un hombre lobo, ser gay parece muy poca cosa, así que no tuvo ningún problema en decírselos, y ninguno de ellos lo tomó mal. Después, cuando sin razón aparente Tom le dijo que ya no podía seguir con él porque _no lo soportaba_, no estuvo con él tampoco. Fue duro, pero sabía que tenía más relación con que sus amigos no hubiesen estado allí, que con el rompimiento en sí. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz con una entonación horrenda que lo obligó a moverse por primera vez en lo que a él le parecieron horas.

-Feliz cumpleañooooooos, feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiii…-se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama, para poder abrir la cortina de su cama.

-Vamos Wormy, ¿sigues _intentando_ cantar? .-dijo con una sonrisa triste, al tiempo que veía a James y a Peter con cajas de diferentes tamaños, pobremente envueltas en sus manos.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tus horribles cantos lo hicieron llorar! –exclamó James, dándole un golpe en el brazo con su mano libre a Peter.

-¡Oh, vamos! No son tan malos… ¿En serio estabas llorando Moony? –preguntó Peter extrañado. Sabía que no cantaba bien, pero no era para tanto. – No seas exag…- otro golpe en el brazo lo calló. James lo estaba viendo con una mirada de verdadera preocupación, que no mostraba a cualquiera. Remus maldijo mentalmente sus ojos por ser tan fácilmente irritables e intentó sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

-Tu podrías enseñar una cosa o dos a las banshees, Wormtail.

-¿Todo bien Moony?

-Si Prongs, todo bien.- intuyó que su sonrisa no era muy convincente, así que probó dispersar la atención y miró fijamente las cajas. - ¿Qué les había dicho? – el efecto fue inmediato.

-¡Sólo Merlín sabe, Moony! Te escuché balbucear cosas de regalos y obligaciones y amistad y ocasiones especiales y dinero. No te presté atención así que deduje que…- le ofreció solemnemente la caja a Remus, emocionado, mientras recitaba.- _Nuestra amistad está llena de obligaciones, y una de ellas es que estamos obligados a gastar mucho dinero en tus regalos de cumpleaños._

-¡Te perdiste la parte de NO ES NECESARIO James Potter! –Remus frunció el ceño, aunque no estaba del todo molesto. Le agradó que por lo menos ellos dos estuviesen ahí. Tomó la caja y la puso a su lado. Después dirigió una mirada severa a Peter.

-¡Él me obligó! ¡Lo juro!

-De él… –sintió un retortijón al impedir que la palabra fuese 'ellos', que le recordó que sólo era James el que estaba allí, sólo James.- De él lo esperaba Wormy, ¿pero de ti? A veces te compran por muy poco. –Le soltó una sonrisa sincera y le quitó su regalo para ponerlo a lado del de James. Al voltear se encontró con la cara de James a centímetros de la suya, lo que provocó que diera un pequeño salto.

-Abre el mío primero, ¿siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?

-¡Imbécil! ¡Casi me trago tus lentes!

-Ábrelo, ábrelo, ábrelo, ¿síiiiiiiii? –James podía ser realmente molesto cuando se lo proponía. Decidió darle gusto y abrió su regalo primero.


	3. ¿Dónde estás, Black?

¿Dónde estás, Black?

-Egoísta, ingrato, malagradecido…- toda clase de insultos salían de la boca de una pelirroja que caminaba – o más bien, trotaba – por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sosteniendo un mapa y viéndolo ferozmente. La gente a su alrededor prefería apartarse; si bien era una chica muy dulce, era bien sabido que no era nada simpática cuando se enojaba. - ¿Dónde estás, Black?...

Seguía murmurando cosas mientras unos chicos de primer año la miraban, asustados, apresurarse hacia algún lado, pasando el Gran Comedor. Su susto culminó en un pequeño salto cuando la prefecta pelirroja gritó '¡AJÁ!' y su voz resonó por todo el pasillo, asustando a varios más.


	4. Escondites

Escondites

Por centésima vez en el día, sus ojos seguían sin habérselos ordenado, a una mancha dorada en el jardín. Cerró los ojos convenciéndose de que era sábado y aún era muy temprano. Giró, dándole la espalda a la amplia ventana que daba hacia los jardines de la escuela, repletos de estudiantes.

Por un momento se sentó a pensar. Se sentía horrible. Y solo. Tenía un tiempo que se había acostumbrado a que James tuviera que dividir su tiempo entre él y Lily. Le pareció una de esas cosas del tipo '_sino puedes contra ellos, úneteles'_, lo cual no iba mucho con él, pero después de tanto tiempo se había tenido que resignar a Lily. Y sí, lo admitía; le terminó agradando. Mucho. Solo que ni ella ni James debían saberlo.

Sin embargo, ahora que tampoco podía contar con Remus, se sentía confundido y más solo. O quizá sí contaba con él, pero él no quería. También podría ser un factor importante en su confusión el hecho de que tenía casi un mes en estado de celibato, sin estar seguro del por qué. O quizá simplemente todos los problemas en casa por fin le estaban afectando.

La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de qué, en el nombre de Merlín, le pasaba. Se sentía inestable. _Frágil_. Y eso no le agradaba. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Se lo había querido plantear a James, pero estaba muy ocupado con Lily. Y Peter… pasaba de él para esto.

Hacía una semana había dado por sentado que su mal estado había empezado cuando Remus llegó con la noticia de que estaba saliendo con un _Tom_ – involuntariamente hizo un gesto de asco al pensar en él – de Ravenclaw. Un desconocido para ellos. ¿En qué estaba pensando Remus cuando aceptó? ¿Cuándo aceptó sin habérselos dicho primero? No le pareció muy considerado. James y Peter estuvieron felices por él y lo animaron, pero él simplemente no pudo. Después de sobrevivir al relato de cómo había pasado _eso_ en cuestión, lo único que pudo hacer fue enojarse, y salir de ahí. No entendía porque le había molestado tanto; Remus les había confesado que era gay hacía unos años, y el no tuvo ningún problema. O eso había creído.

No. Estaba seguro que no tenía ningún problema con eso. Pero entonces, ¿por qué demonios le daba… _asco_ la relación que tenían Remus y aquél chico? No lo entendía. Tampoco entendía porque, después de que Remus les contará de primer encuentro íntimo – quizá solo había sido un beso, ¡pero sabían la importancia de eso para Remus! – tuvo que salir a buscar a ese tal Tom. Si, _tuvo_. No fue muy opcional que digamos, como tampoco lo fue el que le haya _tenido_ que sugerirle, de manera muy sutil, que no podía seguir viendo a Remus.

-Oh, ¡pero no! No me hiciste caso _Tommy... _–pensó en voz alta, con un dejo de desprecio en su voz a la mención del Ravenclaw. Efectivamente, a pesar de su sugerencia, hizo caso omiso. Después, debido al fallido intento de sabotear unas cuantas citas, _tuvo _que actuar. _Tuvo_ que hacerle entender que no podía seguir viéndolo, o quizá pudiese sufrir las consecuencias. Quizá se haya pasado un poco de la raya con eso, pero rindió sus frutos; el chico cortó con Remus y no se le volvió a acercar, ni para saludar.

Y aún así, no podía estar cerca de Remus. Lo ponía _incómodo_. Eso era. Cada vez que estaba cerca de él se ponía ansioso y simplemente se tenía que ir. Varias veces fue un poco rudo con el. Quizá rayando en lo grosero, pero no había podido contenerlo. Tampoco le agradaba el hecho de que su cama estuviese a lado de la suya. Intentó disuadir a James de cambiarla, pero alegando alguna pobre excusa relacionada con lechuzas y Lily, falló en el intento. Había tenido que dormir ya varias noches en la Torre de Astronomía, o en alguno de los pasadizos a Hogsmeade, o cuando podía encontrarlo, en el Cuarto de los Menesteres. Lo había intentando, de verdad que sí, pero simplemente no podía dormir en el mismo cuarto que Remus.

Quizá de verdad le molestaba el hecho de que fuera gay. Quiza sólo no lo había asimilado. Quizá… -

De manera repentina sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un portazo. Sin haberse dado cuenta de en qué momento terminó recostado en el piso, levantó la cabeza, y al ver el destello de cabello rojizo, se levantó en medio segundo del suelo, sabiendo que corría mayor peligro en esa vulnerable posición.

- ¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! – el aludido, una vez de pie y con una mano en su varita dentro de la capa, la vió entrar con SU mapa merodeador en una mano, la varita en la otra, agitada y un poco roja, no supo distinguir si era por haber corrido o de enojo. Espero que tuviera que ver con esfuerzo físico, aunque sabía que nunca era bueno que le llamase por su nombre completo.

-¿Pasa algo Lily? – preguntó de la manera más indiferente que pudo, aún con una mano en la capa.

-¿Pasa algo Lily? ¿Qué si pasa algo? ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo Black! – Al alcanzarlo, comenzó a pegarle con el mapa merodeador. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en su alcoba, con REMUS? ¿Acaso tienes escondida a alguna chica por aquí? ¿O quizá se acaba de ir? Seguramente tú y tus pantalones no podían resistir otra noche sin…

-¡MUJER! ¡Cálmate! –Sirius tomó a Lily por ambas muñecas, temiendo que al no poder golpearlo, lo hechizara. Lily guardó silencio, pero su cara seguía roja; Sirius pudo adivinar que no tenía que ver con esfuerzo físico. Sintió sus grandes ojos verdes taladrándolo. Una vez que dejó de sentir resistencia la soltó y se aparto de su mirada. – No hay ninguna chica aquí. No ha habido ninguna chica aquí, por lo menos no conmigo. Y lo que hagamos mis pantalones y yo, me temo, es asunto nuestro. Y no veo razón para estar en la alcoba… - Iba a agregar 'con Moony' pero algo en su estómago se lo impidió. No obstante, antes de que pudiese preguntarse qué había sido eso en su estómago, otra ráfaga de golpes llegó a él.

-¿Qué no vez razón? ¿Qué no hay razón? ¿Qué te parece su cumpleaños gran pedazo de… - Sirius no escuchó el final del insulto. Palideció al instante y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Hoy? ¿Hoy es diez? ¿Diez de marzo? ¿Estás segura? – perdió su tono de indiferencia sin darle mucha importancia, y agarró la muñeca derecha de Lily, donde siempre cargaba un reloj muggle muy inútil a su parecer, ya que solo daba el tiempo, no el estado de las personas, pero mostraba el día. Sirius palideció aún más de ser posible ante la vista de '10/03' en el reloj. Soltó la muñeca de Lily y se aferró a sus hombros, zarandeándola. - ¿Porqué NADIE me lo recordó? – Lily alzó una ceja ante la poca cortesía.

- ¿Disculpa? – su disgusto estaba disminuyendo, sin embargo la curiosidad crecía. No recordaba un solo año en el que a Sirius o a James se les hubiese olvidado el cumpleaños de Remus. Y sin embargo, su cara era bastante convincente. – Pensé que lo sabrías… ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado?

Era cierto. Desde que el primer año a Sirius y a James habían pasado por alto el cumpleaños de Remus – porque él nunca les dijo cuando era, cabe aclarar – se hicieron el compromiso de que no lo olvidarían otro año. Esto sólo logro ponerlo en un estado peor.

-No… no lo sé, he tenido mucho en la cabeza y… - Soltó a Lily y comenzó a hablar para sí mismo. – Y luego James no me dijo nada, no compré nada y…

Lily no podía estar más confundida. Nunca había visto a Sirius tan raro. Sí, era raro, pero no de esta forma. Se sintió un poco mal por haberle pegado, pero se lo calló.

-Tendrás que hacerle un regalo muy bueno para enmendar esto. Muévete. –con un gesto le indicó que salieran de allí. Sirius la siguió, sin tener una idea muy clara de que iba a decir o hacer una vez que estuviesen allá, y sobándose inconscientemente el lugar en donde Lily se había descargado con él.


	5. Tu madre, Black

Tu madre, Black

-El mío es mejor, debes admitirlo.

-Ambos me gustaron Prongs, no insistas.

-¡Pero vamos Moony! ¡Es el último grito de la moda _Y_ una dotación _enorme _de chocolate!

-Prongs, déjalo. – Remus sonrió genuinamente al ver a James cruzándose de brazos ante la resistencia de él de admitir que su regalo era mejor. Terminó de peinarse y salió del baño con la camisa muggle que James le había regalado. Debía admitir que le sentaba muy bien y también que se arrepentía del verano en el que enseñó los inmensos lugares donde podían comprar ropa muggle a James y a Sirius.

Sirius. Sintió una punzada dentro de nuevo al pensar en él, pero un poco más pequeña que en la mañana. James de verdad había logrado ponerlo de buen humor. Él y Peter, que seguían peleando por quien había dado el mejor regalo. A pesar la pequeña punzada, sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿y qué haremos hoy? – pensó que posibilidades tenían y la iluminación llegó a el – ¡Quiero uno de esos helados en Hogsmeade! – Vio la carade extrañeza de James y agregó – ¡Esos que tanto nos gustan a mi y a Lily!

-No Moony, mi cara era porque me preguntaba ¡para que demonios quieres MAS dulce con todo lo que te regalamos Wormtail y yo! –preguntó con indignación, sugiriendo que estaban rechazando su regalo.

-Hablando de eso, ¿a donde fue Lily? Ella me apoyará.

-Ehm… Salió en la mañana. – la respuesta de James claramente estaba intentando evadir más preguntas que llevaran a la que seguía en su propia cabeza '¿Dónde estaba Sirius?' – Pero claro, iremos. Después de todo ya entendí que no te gustó mi regalo.

-Deja de inventar cosas, Potter. En cuanto regrese… -su voz fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de la aludida.

-¿En serio Sirius? – preguntó con una combinación de incredulidad y sarcasmo, para después abrir la puerta ella. Los tres chicos en el cuarto los miraron sin decir nada.

Sirius sintió la mirada triste pero fría de Remus hacia él, por lo que prefirió bajar la mirada. También sintió la mirada inquisitiva de James. Esto solo logró aumentar su incomodidad.

-¡Miren a quien encontré robando comida de las cocinas! –exclamó Lily en tono casual. Sirius la miró extrañado, pero comprendió la posición extraña en la que lo pondría si decía la verdad y en secreto se lo agradeció.

-¡Espero que me hayas traído algo! – exclamó James para romper el hielo. Sabía que su amigo no había estado en las cocinas; no venía con su usual cara de felicidad que tenía después de comer, y venía limpio, sin migajas o manchas, que había aprendido, eran ley cuando se comía con Sirius.

-¡Saludos de los elfos, mi estimado Prongs! – Sirius intentaba mantener un tono casual bajo la mirada fría de Remus. Se acercó un poco a él y extendió los brazos con una sonrisa, aún sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Quién cumple 16 años hoy?

-Tu madre, Black. – respondió secamente pasándole de lado, dándole un pequeño empujón, y saliendo por la puerta. Sirius no se vio sorprendido por esta respuesta, aunque sí dolido.

Por otro lado, James no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Ese sencillamente no era Remus. No lo había visto actuar así desde hacía mucho, y esa vez tuvo motivos suficientes para hacerlo. Escuchó como su novia se sentaba pesadamente a lado de él, pero su mirada seguía puesta en donde Remus había pasado de Sirius.

-¿Le… Le has hecho algo? –preguntó Peter igual de sorprendido de James en otra cama. Sirius dio un bufido y se echó a la cama donde había estado sentado Remus. No pasaron 10 segundos, cuando recibió un almohadazo que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¿Qué demo…

-¿Qué esperas para seguirle, cabeza hueca? –preguntó Lily desde la otra cama. Sirius se levantó pesadamente pensando en que había estado evitando el encuentro durante algo así como un mes. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que no tenía caso seguir demorándolo. Quizá si podía – y quería – seguir demorándolo, pero no podía hacerlo a la vista de Lily. Mientras él bajaba pesadamente las escaleras, Lily se dispuso a contarles a los que se quedaron en la alcoba, lo que había visto antes de llegar, así como el trayecto.


	6. Escape

Escape

Otra vez las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, silenciosamente, mientas él se preocupaba por alejarse lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, ésta vez las lagrimas eran diferentes. No eran de dolor ni causadas por soledad o algo parecido. Éstas habían sido de coraje.

Lo había molestado de sobremanera que todo el mes Sirius hubiese estado tan indiferente, tan distante y tan grosero con él, que se hubiese quedado a dormir Merlín-sabe-donde y deliberadamente no hubiese estado en la mañana de su cumpleaños. No le interesaba que le regalaran o no cosas, con estar ahí era suficiente para él. Y con todo, había aparecido, con los brazos abiertos, esperando que lo abrazara como si nada y aceptara sus felicitaciones sin más, como si nada hubiese pasado. Probablemente hubiera sido más fácil así, pero no podía aceptarlo.

En algún punto encontró un salón vacío, y entró en él. Caminó hasta la esquina más lejana y ahí se sentó, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que el enojo pasara. La mala noche que había pasado y el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba llorar tres veces seguidas, estaban haciendo estragos en él, y después de un rato se empezó a sentir somnoliento. Pensó que sería mejor moverse antes de quedarse dormido allí, y salió del salón con pasos pesados.


	7. Culpa

Culpa

Sí, se lo merecía. Sabía que a Remus le gustaba su cumpleaños más de lo que fuera a admitir. Sabía que por su condición nunca tuvo celebraciones muy grandes, o celebraciones a secas. Siempre les repetía que no quería regalos, que era feliz con que estuvieran ahí y si se daba la ocasión, una escapada a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, le dolió su mirada al salir de la alcoba. Pero no podía evitarlo, lo seguía poniendo incómodo. No podía estar cerca de él, no si quería seguir en sus cinco sentidos. Se replanteó el hecho de que le molestara que Remus fuese gay.

No tendría por qué molestarle, y aún así había algo entorno a ese asunto. Intentó sacárselo de la cabeza para empezar a pensar cómo iba a dejar de sentirse así a su alrededor y en que tendría que hacer para que lo perdonara. Se concentró en el segundo punto, ya que hasta que no supiera exactamente _que_ lo ponía así, no podía hacer nada.

Pensó en comprarle toda clase de golosinas en Honeydukes, pero probablemente necesitaría más que eso. No era fanático de las escobas ni de ningún equipo en especial. Hasta donde él supiera, no _necesitaba_ nada en especial. Se reusaba fervientemente a regalarle libros, como Lily le había insistido que hiciera el año pasado. Pensó en un centenar de objetos, y cada uno le parecía más inútil que el anterior. Decidió que sería mejor si lo consultaba con James y Peter. Y Lily. Decidido a dirigirse a su dormitorio, levantó la cabeza de entre sus piernas, para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos color miel.


	8. A falta de videocámaras

**Gracias por el review Yuri y por los favoritos (: Espero sigan disfrutando!**

* * *

A falta de videocámaras...

-Bueno, Padfoot habla sólo todo el tiempo. ¿Nunca lo has visto enfrente de un espejo?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que esta vez era diferente, James! Era como si no hubiese dormido bien en noches y estuviese hablando consigo mismo, ¡no con un espejo!

-Aún así es raro que se le haya olvidado su cumpleaños, Prongs.

-Te concedo esa Wormy. – La cabeza de James le daba vuelta al asunto, preguntándose cómo es que ÉL no se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando. Si Peter lo había notado, es que tuvo que haber sido demasiado obvio. Solo hasta hoy había notado algo extraño en Remus, y posteriormente en Sirius. ¿Y por qué nadie le había dicho nada?

-¡Hey! ¡Están juntos! –James y Lily se abalanzaron sobre Peter cuando dijo esto, viendo el mapa merodeador. Estaban en el tercer piso, a lado de un aula. Ninguno de los dos pequeños puntitos se movía.

-¿Y… qué hacen? Su mapa debería tener videocámaras incluidas – se quejó Lily.

-Vide..¿qué? Quiero pensar que Padfoot está pidiendo disculpas de rodillas. – James se olvido rápido del comentario extraño acerca de algo con cámaras de Lily, pero le dio una idea que resultó muy obvia después de pensada. – ¡Hay que espiarlos! – tomó su varita y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡James, no! Déjalos solos.

-Por supuesto que no, querida. – le dio un beso en la frente a la pelirroja, le quitó el mapa merodeador a Peter y salió en su búsqueda.

-¿Qué…? – justo cuando iba a mitad del camino, vio el punto que era Sirius acercarse al de Remus hasta volverse uno sólo por la proximidad, para que después el de Remus se moviera rápidamente con el de Sirius atrás, siguiéndolo. - Maldición, ¡no cambien el rumbo! - Se detuvo un momento a ver hacia donde se dirigían. Hacía él.


	9. ¡Discúlpame!

¡Discúlpame!

-¡Moony! ¡Discúlpame! – se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo. – Moony, ¡perdón! – había echado a la basura la oportunidad que Remus le había dado. - ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor! – y ahora lo tenía que perseguir por todo Hogwarts, pidiendo perdón – No salió como estaba planeado, ¡perdón! – a pesar de que no veía su cara, estaba seguro de haber visto sus ojos miel vidriosos – ¡Por lo menos déjame explicarte que pasó! – seguía acelerando el paso, y se le hacía difícil seguirlo sin correr. - ¡Moony! – aprovechando la soledad aparente del pasillo, aceleró el paso y alcanzó a tomarlo por los hombros. Remus se quedó quieto.

-Suéltame, Black. – él sabía lo mucho que odiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido, y viniendo de él, por segunda vez, dolía; en especial porque conocía bien las razones por las que no le gustaba – No te agradará tocarme, ¿no?

-¡No dije eso! – le enfureció que haya usado sus malditos ojos miel contra él y por eso nada hubiese salido bien. Pero no se podía enojar; no estaba en la posición. Respiró hondo, sin soltarlo. – Sabes bien que no me refería a eso.

Silencio. Sabía que no le iba a hablar, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiese escuchar sus intentos de explicar lo de hace unos momentos. Carraspeó y sin despegar una mano de su hombro, lo rodeo y se plantó frente a él. No se había equivocado, Remus estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una lágrima. Esto ayudo a disolver su enojo, pero no lo hizo sentirse ni remotamente mejor. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y se preparó para explicárselo.


	10. ¡¿Qué demonios, Prongs!

¡¿Qué demonios, Prongs?

Tan pronto escuchó pasos se las arregló para esconderse detrás de una gárgola que se atravesó en su camino. Se asomó por detrás de ella y alcanzó a ver a Sirius corriendo detrás de Remus.

-¿Qué habrás hecho ahora Padfoot? –susurró para sí cuando vio a Remus con los ojos vidriosos y caminando tan rápido como podía. Escuchó a su amigo disculparse repetidamente por algo… ¿Qué? Por fin Sirius lo alcanzó, y para confort de James, quedaron a solo unos pasos, ideal para que el escuchara todo, primera fila. Extrañamente veía a Sirius nervioso, y se reusaba a ver a Remus a los ojos. Tenía tiempo sin ver a Sirius nervioso.

-Mira Moony, la cosa es que… - tenía un toque de nerviosismo en su voz, que quizá solo James reconocería como tal.

-¿Qué, Black? ¿QUÉ? – Remus se veía realmente enojado. James se sintió mal al escuchar el apellido de Sirius. Era bajo llamarle así, sobre todo cuando sabían la situación de Sirius respecto a su familia. Pudo ver que a su amigo también le afectó.

-Lo que pasó allá atrás… ehm… ¡No sé! –Sirius titubeando, no se veía todos los días.- Últimamente me siento extraño cuando estoy cerca de ti y… -Sirius estaba visiblemente nervioso. No le gustó el rumbo que estaba tomando esto y se acercó un poco más para ver bien. Distinguió la ceja de Remus arqueada.

-¿Y?

-Y cuando estas cerca de mi… ¡no sé! ¡No soy yo! Y lo que pasó allá atrás… -Sirius no sabía que decir. Las palabras sonaban extrañamente familiares. – Esto… Yo…

-Ya me quedó muy claro que no lo eres. –la voz de Remus se escuchaba fría. Tanto Remus como Sirius le estaban recordando una escena…

-Es que yo… Tus ojos… -¿Sus ojos? La imagen de unos preciosos ojos verdes aterrizó en su mente. ¡Eso era lo que le recordaban! - Me dijiste que te viera a los ojos y yo… -Sirius se estaba retorciendo los dedos. James se quedó perplejo. La escena que le recordaron, por supuesto, era una mala actuación de cuando él había besado a Lily Evans y por poco se queda sin boca.

-¿Desde cuándo no puedes verme a los ojos sin controlar tus _impulsos_? – Remus tenía una nota venenosa de desprecio en la voz, que nunca le había escuchado. ¿Qué rayos había pasado allá atrás? Cada vez le recordaban más y más esa escena, que ahora parecía muy lejana.

-Es que… ¡No fue mi intención!... Tus ojos… ¡No estaba pensando! Moony… - La última palabra tuvo un tono de súplica que lo dejó aun más perplejo. Sirius... ¿Sirius había… _besado_ a Remus?

-Yo creo que sí lo estabas haciendo. – ¡Eso mismo le había dicho Lily! ¿Acaso…?

-¡No! Moony de verdad… no... No era mi intención… ¡yo no quería! – todo parecía apuntar a la misma dirección. Sirius había besado a Remus. Sí, ¡no había otra explicación! No podía creerlo.

-Padfoot… Moony… ¿En serio Pad? – susurró muy rápido para sí, casi inaudible. – Yo que creí que no podías vivir sin las chicas…

-Y no fue lo que parece… Moony, ¡tienes que creerme!

-No _tengo_ que hacer nada Black, especialmente después de eso. – En lo que observaba a Sirius prácticamente romperse los dedos, el cerebro de James trabajaba a toda velocidad. Era por eso que Sirius no le hablaba a Remus (según Lily y Peter), ¡estaba aceptando el hecho de que lo quería como algo más que un amigo! ¡Y claro que a Remus no le gustó que lo besara así como así! A Remus siempre le ha gustado el romanticismo. Entonces, claro, ahora Sirius estaba intentando sacar una excusa por haberlo besado. Sin mucho éxito, cabe mencionar. Lo estaba negando, con la esperanza de que Remus lo perdonara. Y seguramente Remus ya tenía algo con Sirius, siempre lo ha querido más que a él. ¡Y por eso estaba tan mal en la mañana que Sirius no estaba! Que peor que el amor de tu vida no esté la mañana de tu cumpleaños. Ahora TODO tenía sentido, y James lo veía. Era tan lógico. Y antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, saltó fuera de su escondite.

- ¡PAD! ¿BESASTE A MOONY? – preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, orgulloso de su descubrimiento, y deseoso de poder ayudar a la pareja en formación a resolver sus problemas. Los dos se quedaron turbados cuando apareció de la nada. ¿Pero que importaba? Ahora los iba a ayudar a superar sus problemas e iban a regresar juntos tomados de la mano.

-… ¿Qué? – Remus arqueó una ceja. Seguramente estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera enterado, de su gran habilidad para _leer_ a las personas. ¡No importaba! Después se lo podrían agradecer.

-¡SÍ! Si lo besaste, ¿verdad? Oh Moony, harán tan bonita pareja. Nunca lo espere de ti Pad, y estoy ofendido porque no me contaste, ¡pero estoy tan feliz por los dos! – Los tomo a ambos por las manos, sonriendo. La mirada de Sirius era también de no entender nada. – Bueno, ¿a ustedes qué? ¡Me lo pueden decir! Igual estaré feliz por los dos. – Seguía sonriendo y agarrando sus manos, cuando reprentinamente Remus le lanzó una mirada gélida a Sirius, después a él, soltó su mano y se fue, gritando.

-¡Apenas lo puedo creer! Una broma ¿no? ¡No ha resultado gracioso, James Potter! ¡Y ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra de nuevo, Black! – su voz se fue desvaneciendo a medida de que iba avanzando. No pensó que Remus fuera a reaccionar así.

-¡¿Qué demonios Prongs? – Sirius había salido de su aturdimiento y lo empujó, enojado. Que mala educación y cortesía habían tenido los dos para con él.

-¿Qué les ocurre a los dos? ¿Acaso no me planeaban decir de su pequeño romance? – estaba ofendido. Dolido porque fue muy claro que no planeaban decirle nada.

-¿Romance? ¿DE QUÉ HABLAS? – Sirius veía alternadamente el lugar donde Remus había desparecido y a él. – ¡Ahora NUNCA me va a perdonar! – ahora su mirada era solo para él. Y estaba furioso.

- ¡Tú te estabas disculpando por haberlo besado! Que no había sido tu intención, ¡y claro! Todo tiene sentido. ¡Por eso no hablabas con Moony! Aún estabas asimilando que te gustase y… -estaba intentando desesperadamente decir lo mismo que le había ocurrido detrás de la gárgola. Aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que tuviera sentido.

-¿Besarlo? ¿Por qué lo besaría? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Me estaba disculpando por lo que le dije! –Sirius hundió la cabeza entre las manos, en signo de desesperación. Ahora todo había perdido el perfecto sentido que tenía en la cabeza de James.

-¿Lo que le dijiste? ¿Le _dijiste_? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Entonces porqué no le hablabas? O… o ¿Por qué no estabas hoy? ¡¿VES? ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando no tenemos comunicación! – tenía que salvarse por algún lado. En parte era cierto; todo esto se hubiera evitado si Sirius le hubiera dicho que tenía en contra – o a favor – de Remus. Conforme pasaban los segundos, se sentía más hundido.

-¡¿Comunicación? ¡¿Me hablas a MI de comunicación, cuando TÚ, James Potter, has estado la mayor parte del tiempo, teniendo comunicación ÚNICAMENTE con la boca de Evans? – Sirius estaba fuera de sí. No se quitaba las manos de la cabeza, que movía de un lado para otro. Y aún así, tenía toda la razón, y esto solo logro hacer sentir diminuto a James – Ahora cree que fue una broma y nunca me va a perdonar…

-Pero ¿Qué hiciste, por Merlín? ¡Por lo menos DIME! – ahora el desesperado era él. No podía entender nada de lo que había pasado, y Sirius no se lo decía. Vio como se sentaba en el suelo, aún con las manos en la cabeza. Escuchó murmullos acercarse; después de todo era mediodía. Arrastró a Sirius dentro de un salón y se sentó, a esperar que hablara.


	11. Sangre Sucia

Sangre sucia

-¡Remus! No te voy a rogar, ¡SAL! – Remus podía escuchar la voz enojada de su amiga detrás de la puerta, pero no tenía ganas de abrir. No tenía ganas de nada. Le había dolido lo que Sirius le había dicho, y sin embargo, no lo podía asimilar. ¿_Sangre sucia_? Nunca había escuchado a Sirius usar ese término antes. No esperaba que la primera vez fuera con él. ¿Desde cuándo eso le _importaba_?

Apenas podía pensar, y que Lily estuviera intentando tirar la puerta a golpes, no ayudaba. Quizá todos esos años de amistad eran sólo porque los ayudaba con las tareas, o por simple lástima. Que ingenuo había sido al creer en todo lo que decían. Pensando en todo, pero realmente en nada en especial, se metió a la ducha con la ropa puesta. Esperaba que el agua limpiara esos seis años, que se fueran o los olvidara…

-¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN! ¡Abre la puerta! – Lily seguía golpeando la puerta pero no importaba mucho. No supo decir cuando tiempo se quedó bajo el chorro de agua, pero le pareció una eternidad.


	12. Único

Único

-¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUÉ? – James tenía los ojos desorbitados. Y tenía razón para estar así. Seguía sin entender porque lo había hecho. Y James llegó a empeorar las cosas. Pero por lo menos ahora podía hablarlo con alguien.

-Yo… ¡No sé de donde salió! ¡Tú me conoces! –se sentía asqueado de sí mismo. Probablemente James se sintiera igual. Lo vio dar un profundo respiro y masajearse las sienes. Él mismo hundió su cabeza en sus manos, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo izquierdo. – ¡ARGH! ¿Qué demo…

-Eso funciona mucho mejor. – James se estaba sobando el puño; le lanzo una mirada asesina, no necesita eso en estos momentos. – Ni me veas así; te lo mereces. Ahora. Explícame, ¿porqué, por las barbas de Merlín, PORQUÉ, de todos los insultos existentes, tuviste que escoger ese?

-Yo… ¡no sé! Sólo salió… y… - lo mismo se había estado preguntando él. Quizá tuviera que ver que lo escuchó los primeros once años de su vida. Pero eso era una excusa patética; siempre se había creído diferente a su familia. _Único_. Resultó ser como todos ellos…. Y de nuevo un dolor agudo, ahora del lado izquierdo. - ¡DEMONIOS Potter! ¡Deja de golpearme!

- ¡Pues escúchame, idiota! –la cara de James demostraba desesperación. No lo había estado escuchando. – Repito. Te conozco, eres como mi hermano. Sé que no lo quisiste decir. – Sintió un ligero alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo. – Pero eso no borra que lo hayas dicho. Iremos con Moony… Y ve pensando que le dirás. – le dirigió una media sonrisa que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor.


	13. Estrés

**Claro que lo continuo Kanoski, sólo que FF tarda un poco en subirlos! (: Gracias por el review. ¡Continuamos!**

* * *

Estrés

En cuanto escuchó pasos en la escalera, corrió a la puerta. Vio como se acercaban un chico de cabello negro azabache y gafas, y su acompañante. Oh, como quería ver a su acompañante.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Remus im… - Prefirió dejar de insultarlo y concentrarse en lo bueno; infringirle el mayor daño físico posible. Mediante magia hubiese sido más fácil, pero definitivamente menos divertido.

-¡QUÍTAMELA PRONGS! – Su _Prongs_ no lo iba a salvar de esta. Sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura, intentándola alejar de su blanco.

-James, ¡NO! ¡Se lo merece! No se a donde fue Remus y… -ahora dejaba de apretarla.

-¿Cómo que no sabes a donde fue?

-Entro a la ducha y luego salió pero no lo pudimos seguir y… - James sacaba algo de su bolsillo. Claro, él se lo había llevado. Tomó a su presa del brazo, y ambos salieron a toda velocidad del cuarto. Se tiró a la cama. – Que cumpleaños tan estresante. –dijo para sí misma en lo escuchaba a Peter mover cosas en el baño.


	14. Campo de Quidditch

Campo de Quidditch

Nunca había sido fanático de las escobas, sin embargo siempre le había gustado la sensación refrescante del viento en su cara. Por eso le gustaba el campo de Quidditch – cuando no había partidos, especialmente –, lo dejaba pensar tranquilamente; lo relajaba.

Pensó en las últimas horas y seguían sin tener sentido. Se tiró sobre unas de las bancas, mirando el cielo y sonriendo amargamente.

-Se puede ir al infierno si quiere. – cerro los ojos y se concentró en no pensar. En no pensar en lo desastroso y amargo de su dieciseisavo cumpleaños. De no pensar en lo que se acababa de romper.


	15. Claro que está vivo

Claro que está vivo.

El camino fue silencioso. Un poco pesado. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que iba a decir. Cada vez su discurso sonaba menos convincente que la anterior. Prefirió no pensar en eso mientras se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch, con el mapa merodeador en sus manos, viendo fijamente el punto que decía Remus Lupin, sin prestarle mucha atención al camino, hasta que vio su propio punto acercándose a él.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a decir, no quiero tener que recoger tus pedazos. – le advirtió James con media sonrisa. No soportaba el hecho de tener que enfrentarlo. Sólo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil salirse de ésta. Pero extrañamente no podía concebir el resto de su estancia en Hogwarts sin él. Simplemente no se lo podía imaginar. _Tenía _que estar con él. Tampoco imaginaba su vida fuera de allí, pero eso se veía aún lejano. Se armó de valor y dejó atrás a James para acercarse a Remus.

Lo encontró recostado en una banca con los ojos cerrados, tan tranquilo. Respiró profundamente varias veces antes de tener el valor de acercarse.

-¿Moony? – Sabía que perfectamente que lo había escuchado, pero no abría los ojos. Decidió sentarse a su lado y empezar a hablar.

Habló lo que le parecieron horas; se atrevió a explicarle cuando había empezado y cómo se tuvo que alejar para no sentirse como lo hacía. El hecho de no tener que ver directamente esos profundos ojos miel era de tremenda ayuda; evitaba esa extraña ansiedad, ese… ¿nerviosismo? Sin embargo, entre más hablaba, menos recordaba cómo es que había sonado tan lógico en su mente. Decidió omitir ciertos detalles, como sus pláticas con _Tom, _aunque no pudo ocultar su desdén cada vez que pronunciaba éste nombre. Intentó explicarse lo mejor que podía, aunque no lo hacía muy bien. Tuvo que haber pedido perdón varias veces, aunque no se fijó muy bien en cuantas. Seguía sin comprender que le sucedía, por lo que no podía explicarlo con éxito. Tampoco supo explicar el porqué le había soltado eso hacía un rato. Notaba las manos de Remus sobre su pecho crisparse cada vez que no sabía cómo expresar algo, y salía de otro modo: cada vez que pasaba esto, se intentaba disculpar y explicarlo mejor, esto hacía ver sus manos menos tensas. Intentó hacerle entender que ni él mismo sabía bien qué le pasaba. Después de una eternidad hablando, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado vacío. Todas las preocupaciones, ansias y dolores de cabeza habían sido descargadas en Remus.

-Y… De verdad, de verdad lo siento, Moony. – suspiró y espero alguna palabra o incluso un insulto por parte de Remus. Nada. ¿Eso era señal de que no planeaba perdonarlo? No había respondido o dicho nada en todo el tiempo que él estuvo hablando. Espero un poco más y aún, nada. El poco alivio que había sentido se comenzaba a desmoronar. La infantil pregunta de si estaría vivo cruzó por su cabeza.

-_Claro que está vivo, imbécil. Sólo no quiere saber de ti_ –pensó amargamente. Remus no daba la menor señal de vida. – _No lo molestes más, vamos_. – pensó con una punzada en el pecho y se levantó, con la mirada fija en Remus, por si cambiaba de opinión. De nuevo, nada.

Comenzó a caminar, y antes de perderlo de vista, miró atrás, obteniendo la misma respuesta.


	16. Nada

Nada.

Le gustaba ver el ocaso. Siempre le había gustado, por mucho que lo molestaran con eso. Aunque prefería que su novia no se enterara de ello, poco tenía que ver con el romanticismo ligado a las puestas de sol. No, nada tenía que ver. Le fascinaban por una simple razón; los colores. Todas las tonalidades que adquiría el cielo durante éste punto del día, le apasionaban y sabía que podría mirarlos durante horas, si llegaran a durar tanto.

Sin embargo, ésta vez no podía embelesarse como quisiera. Llevaba horas allí abajo, sentado, esperando una resolución al problema del cual, en una muy pequeña parte a su parecer, había sido culpable.

Le preocupaba el hecho de que ambos se pelearan así. Sirius se las arreglaba para sacar de sus cabales a todos en algún momento, especialmente a Remus, pero ya se habían hecho a la idea. En general éste último se las arreglaba para controlar a Sirius en la mayoría de las situaciones, y dicho sea de paso, a él también. Pero era diferente, el también tenía a Lily, lo cual lo volvía más inofensivo, pero Sirius sólo parecía hacerle caso a Remus… la mayoría de las veces. Él mismo no contaba; claro que le hacía caso, y en general llegaban a pensar lo mismo, pero no se podían considerar sus ideas como sensatas, o a sí mismo como buena influencia, como le recordaba la madre de Sirius innumerables veces. Y claro, el también le hacía caso a Sirius; muchas más veces y en muchísimas más ocasiones de lo que a Lily o a Remus pudiesen soportar.

Como quiera que fuese, Sirius llevaba mucho tiempo allá arriba y el que no lo hubiera dejado espiar no era bueno para sus nervios. Justo cuando el sol se encontraba a la mitad del camino para ocultarse, alcanzó a escuchar unos pasos no muy lejos de él.

-¿Pad? – distinguió su figura saliendo del campo de Quidditch, con dirección al castillo. - ¡PADFOOT! – corrió detrás suyo, maldiciéndole por no decirle nada, cuando llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Al parecer lo había escuchado, porque hizo una pausa, dejando que le alcanzara.

No se le veía bien. ¿Acaso Remus no lo había perdonado? Bueno, siendo Remus era claro que no lo iba a perdonar tan fácil, pero no pensó en que pudiera ser peor de lo que ya estaba su situación.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Sigue allá arriba? ¡Hombre, di algo! – le dio un pequeño empujón al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¡Nada! No dijo nada. ¡NADA! – sonaba abrumado, desesperado, mal. Estaba haciendo memoria de si alguna vez lo había visto genuinamente así, pero no pudo recordar. Sólo alcanzó a darle unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Nada? ¿Te miró mal? ¿Te dio la espalda? – preguntó, intentando imaginarse la escena. Sirius no habló hasta haber entrado al castillo. Dio una mirada hacia atrás y observó que el sol ya se había ocultado, aunque su luz no se había ido; después siguió a su amigo.

-Nada. No dijo nada. Estaba recostado sobre una banca y le explique todo… me estaba escuchando, lo sé. Pero al final no dijo nada. No se movió. –Sirius se tiró en una banca.

-… ¿Seguro que estaba vivo Pad? – La pregunta infantil salió sin pensarlo. No necesitó ver la mirada asesina de Sirius para estar seguro de que se habría asegurado de que Remus estuviera vivo de alguna manera, pero a pesar de que Remus era increíble escuchando, _siempre _tenía algo que decir, ya fuese bueno, malo, palabras de apoyo, incluso un regaño o simplemente risas. Pero _siempre_ había algo. Cuando hizo el amago de sentarse, Sirius se levantó, y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar.


	17. Ya no habrá helados

Ya no habrá helados.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

-Ya no habrá helados… - pensó primeramente, con un deje de genuina tristeza. Que cumpleaños más… raro. Todo había empezado mal. Hacía un mes que estaba mal, y hoy había entendido. Quizá _entendido_ no fuese la palabra correcta, pero ahora por lo menos sabía la razón del comportamiento tan extraño de Sirius.

¿Lo ponía _nervioso_? Sirius Black ¿_nervioso_? Realmente no lo entendía. No sabía de alguien que pudiese poner _nervioso _a Sirius Black. Se sintió un poco cruel, pero tenía que admitir que tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reír… varias veces. Nunca había visto ese lado de Sirius. No sabía que Sirius tuviese _ese_ lado. Y por más que le dio vueltas, no logró descifrar el porqué de todo lo que le había dicho. Realmente nada de lo que le había dicho tenía mucho sentido; no entendía como sus ojos pudieron hacer que dijera incoherencias, o como podría poner él nervioso a Sirius, o porqué creía que todo eso había tenido algo que ver con que saliese con un chico. Quizá Sirius estuviera lidiando con mucha presión por todos los problemas en su casa relacionados con la herencia que había obtenido recientemente y cosas por el estilo. También daba por hecho que el no haber tenido sexo con nadie en el último mes era un factor decisivo en su humor y percepción de las cosas, aunque seguía sin entender porque se tenía que enterar de la vida sexual tanto de él, como de James.

Por otro lado, algo que _sí_ entendía era que Sirius se había pasado de la raya. Ni su vida sexual ni sus riñas familiares, ni sus problemas psicológicos le daban derecho a tratarlo así. Le había dolido como muy pocas cosas. Y la parte que más le desagradaba era que no estaba enojado con él. No podía. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder enojarse _nunca _con Sirius, aunque lo intentara. Sabía perfectamente la razón; sentimientos enterrados hacía hace tiempo. No sabía exactamente en qué momento había pasado, pero sabía bien que tener esa clase de sentimientos por él, no lo llevarían a ningún lado. Estaba más que feliz con su amistad y eso le bastaba; feliz de tenerlo como amigo, decidió olvidarse de todo ese asunto. No le molestaba, ni le dolía; sabía que era imposible. Y a pesar de haberlo olvidado todo, le resultaba fuera de la realidad enojarse con él.

La oscuridad que empezaba a rodearle lo sacó de sus pensamientos; decidió regresar a los dormitorios antes de que fuese más tarde. Sabía que había sido cruel no responderle a Sirius, pero se lo había ganado a pulso. Vaya que se lo había ganado. Pensó con una sonrisa que no le afectaría sufrir un poco más, así que cambió su rumbo.


	18. No va a ser tan fácil, Sirius

No va a ser tan fácil, Sirius.

Tumbado boca abajo en su cama revuelta, sólo alcanzaba a escuchar los murmullos de su amigo platicando lo poco que le había contado. Realmente no había mucho que contar; solo había hablado él, cosas que ya sabía James. Y no le habían contestado. Se sentía horrible; por un lado sabía perfectamente que se lo merecía, pero por otro no podía concebir la idea de perder la amistad de Remus. El simple hecho de pensarlo le provocó una punzada en el pecho.

Notó que los murmullos habían cesado, y prefirió no saber si se habían convertido en una clase diferente de comunicación. No escuchó cuando Peter salió del cuarto. Respiró hondo e intentó relajarse; le estresaba no poder hacer nada el respecto. El día se le estaba haciendo increíblemente largo.

Se giró para ver el techo de su cama, a ver si le podría dar una idea de qué hacer. Y ahí estaba. Un pedazo de pergamino rasgado, muy viejo, que había encantado para que le recordara cosas que hacer, tareas pendientes, o ciertas fechas. Ciertas fechas como _esa fecha_. Escrito con su puño y letra recitaba '_Cumpleaños de Moony.¡NO olvidar!_'. No pudo hacer otra cosa que golpear lo que tenía más cerca, seguido por su propio aullido de dolor. Lo que tenía más cerca resultó ser un baúl.

-¿Pad? Hombre, ¿qué ha sido eso? – en lo que presionaba su mano contra su cuerpo en espera de que cesara el dolor agudo, apareció James frente de él, con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal y las gafas de lado. Detrás de él, Lily, sin el suéter ni el labial que coloreaba su boca cuando él llego.

-¿EN SERIO? ¿Mientras YO sufro? –puso su mano roja en las narices de James, a ver si se sentía mal. Por un instante sintió una ola de envidia….

¿Envidia? Sirius Black, ¿ENVIDIA? Sus hormonas necesitadas de acción le estaban jugando una mala pasada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sacudió esas extrañezas de su cabeza y recordó su dolor de mano.

-¡Nosotros llevamos el duelo de diferente manera, hombre! – Le contestó James sonriendo. Eso le ganó un golpe de parte de Lily.

-¡Cínico! A ver Sirius… - Lily tomó su mano con delicadeza y volvió a sentir la punzada de envidia; intentó ignorarla. – Creo que tocaste un nervio… ¿qué hiciste? –preguntó levantando una ceja y apareciendo una venda que olía extraño. Levantó la vista hacia el pedazo de pergamino.

-¡Oh!

-Que idiota Sirius. Eso te pasa por irte a dormir Merlín-sabe con quién y no…

-¡Que NO estuve con nadie! –reclamó a Lily, que seguía incrédula.

-¡Cierto! No se ha acostado con nadie en más de un mes. – James y su sonrisa se había ganado un golpe de su mano sana.

-¿En un MES? ¿Sirius? JA! – Lily terminó de colocarle la venda que le adormeció la mano y la muñeca casi al instante, con lo que cesó el dolor.

-¿Y tú porqué no me crees? No es que te importe, ¡pero es cierto! Ah y... gracias.

-¡Exacto! ¿Tú por qué crees que está de tan mal humor Lily? – otro golpe para James. De pronto, la mirada de Lily pasó de incrédula a inquisidora, y sonrió sospechosamente. Abrió la boca para preguntar que había sido eso, cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, y, naturalmente, todos voltearon.

Detrás de la puerta apareció Remus, seguido por Peter. El primero venía sonriendo, aunque con los ojos ligeramente hinchados, y las manos llenas de diferentes clases de dulces y pastelillos; el segundo llevaba cinco tarros y apenas podía con ellos; su cara lo delataba. Ambos venían rodeados de panes, pastelillos y chocolates de diferentes tamaños y colores. Detrás de ellos venía un pastel de tamaño mediano, probablemente de chocolate.

-Como ustedes, par de inútiles –habló dirigiéndose a James y a Siirius. -, no son capaces de celebrar un cumpleaños decentemente, Wormy y yo nos las tuvimos que arreglar. – sus profundos ojos miel se dirigieron hacia Sirius; parecían enojados, pero ya no estaba esa tristeza de hacía unas horas y aún así, le provocaron una extraña sensación en el estómago – Y TÚ, más te vale que mi regalo sea ENORME.

Seguía recostado en su cama, sin decir palabra y con la boca ligeramente abierta. ¿Eso significaba que lo había perdonado? James también veía a Remus, parpadeando sin articular palabra. Por alguna razón, Lily seguía sonriendo. Al no poder mantener la mirada con Remus, la desvió sin realmente pensarlo y sus ojos regresaron al pergamino. _Celebrar un cumpleaños decentemente… Cumpleaños de Moony…¡SU cumpleaños!_ Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo tarde que había reaccionado, se levantó de un salto y fue hacía Remus, con los brazos abiertos.

-¡MOONY! ¡FELIZ CUM… - tres pastelitos flotantes le dieron de lleno en la cara, lo que provocó que se tropezará con el mismo baúl que había golpeado minutos antes, y por ende, fuese a dar al piso.

-Ni creas que te será tan fácil, _Sirius. _– Desde el suelo escuchó el énfasis en su nombre; seguía sin llamarlo Padfoot. Escuchó la estridente risa de James por toda la habitación, y no pudo evitar reír.

-A éste paso me romperé algo. – exclamó acomodándose la venda de la mano. Remus la vio con curiosidad pero no preguntó nada. Lo observó acomodar el pastel en una mesita en el centro de la habitación. Cantaron, comenzaron a comer y en algún punto el pastel comenzó a volar de un lado a otro, sin importar los regaños de Lily, que también recibió un poco. Ninguno de los cuatro recordaba la última vez que se la habían pasado tan bien juntos. Y con Lily.


	19. No quiero que tu novia se enamore de mi

No quiero que tu novia se enamore de mi, Prongs

Estaba sobre su escoba, contemplando el atardecer. Observaba los colores brillantes, embelesado, mientras una suave brisa le alborotaba el pelo. Se encontraba sobre un valle, cerca de un lago que podía ver desde su posición, a donde siempre acudía con sus padres de pequeño, para pasar la tarde. Observaba una lechuza volar hacia el ocaso, el cual le daba la apariencia de ser dorada, cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el pie.

-¿QUÉ DEMON…- despertó bruscamente. Estaba en el suelo de su habitación, con una almohada en la cabeza, y envuelto en una sábana improvisada. Divisó el causante del dolor agudo en su pie izquierdo; una masa irregular café, encima de él. Como pudo la pateo para que cediera el peso sobre su pie.

-¡Prongs! ¡Deja de patearme! – distinguió la voz de Peter entre todo el barullo quede repente distinguió en el cuarto. Mientras intentaba alcanzar sus lentes sin golpearse con nada, recordó vagamente que había dormido en el piso por dejarle la cama a Lily, que se quedó dormida en su cuarto, y no tuvo el _valor _ para despertarla. La amaba, la adoraba, pero no era muy simpática cuando era despertada por alguien más. Cuando por fin encontró sus lentes no tardó mucho en ver por qué había tanto ruido.

Por un lado, estaba Peter en en suelo, frotándose el lugar en el que probablemente James lo había pateado. Llevaba puestos un suéter y un pantalón cafés. Por otro lado estaba Remus con una camisa muggle que él le había regalado el año pasado, buscando por todo el cuarto unos zapatos, y preguntando a los cuatro vientos quién los había tomado. Cerca del baño estaba Lily aún con la ropa de ayer golpeando la puerta y apurando a Sirius en un tono de voz muy elevado.

-¡Ya voy! Por dios Lily… -James vio como giraba la perilla de la puerta y temió lo peor. Sabía que Sirius había nacido sin esa parte del cerebro que controlaba el pudor, y acostumbraba salir sin toalla, y vestirse fuera del baño, aclamando que el espejo del baño de dentro no era lo suficientemente grande. Y claro, paseándose por todo el cuarto, demostrándoles lo bueno que estaba, en sus palabras textuales. Tomó lo primero que alcanzó su mano, resultando ser una almohada, y la aventó a la puerta, justo cuando vio que Sirius aparecía detrás de la puerta. Teniendo una no muy buena puntería, le dio de lleno en la cara.

-¡¿AHORA QUÉ? –exclamó Sirius enojado, y para sorpresa de James, traía una toalla en la cintura.

-¡Fuera! –Lily le dio un empujón y entró al baño, cerrando de un portazo

-Pensé que saldrías como de costumbre. –explicó brevemente, encogiéndose de hombros, a manera de disculpa por el almohadazo. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Vaya Sirius! No sabía que fueses tan... ordenado. Y limpio. - se escuchó la voz de Lily salir del baño.

-Sirius Black es perfecto, querida. -respondió en voz alta, para luego dirigir su mirada a James. - ¿Miedo de que Lily se enamore de mi después de ver mi escultural y perfecto cuerpo? –Sirius le dedicó una mirada seductora mientras hacía amago de quitarse la toalla, aunque a la vista de Remus, se arrepintió. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja. ¿De verdad Sirius tenía problemas con que Remus fuese gay? – Y me imagino que quería ir al baño. ¿Tú qué esperas para arreglarte? Ese no es tu mejor estilo.

-¿Arreglarme? –Sirius alzó una ceja. De pronto recordó que en algún momento de la noche, en el cual probablemente ya tenía algo de whisky de fuego encima, Sirius dijo algo de salir a comer. O a cenar. O quizá a desayunar. Pero había dicho que él invitaba. No se acordaba bien, pero probablemente era para tener contento a Remus. -¡Cierto!

-¡Lo encontré! – Remus apareció detrás de una cama, triunfal con un zapato en la mano. Sirius sonrió sin mirarlo a los ojos, y seguido de esto, se sentó en su cama, cerrando las cortinas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes pudor Pad? –preguntó extrañado, pero divertido por alguna razón.

-¡No quiero que tu novia se enamore de mi, Prongs! –respondió y se escuchó un '¡JA!' salir del baño. No pudo evitar soltar una risa, y no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que Lily terminara, mientras se divertía viendo a Peter pelear con Remus por un cinturón.


	20. Il est à moi

**Las palabras entre paréntesis serán la traducción. Tiene más sentido y es un poco menos simple en original :P Recuerden dejar reviews ¿por favor? :3**

**¡Comenzamos!**

**

* * *

**

_Il est à moi._

No tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraban. Habían salido por Honeydukes, como siempre, y sin problemas, ya que por ser fin de semana después de exámenes, no había mucha gente rondando en el castillo. Pero habían caminado más allá de Hogsmeade, y llegado a un diminuto pueblo muggle que estaba a menos de cinco minutos. No sabía que existía.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Lily le susurró a James, que encogió los hombros en señal de estar igual de perdido que ella. Sirius, por otro lado, iba delante, platicando con Peter muy amenamente y caminaba muy seguro. Debía admitir que el pueblo resultó ser bastante bonito y afable. Después de caminar otros 10 minutos, Sirius paró en una entrada pequeña, que rezaba un nombre en francés en la parte de arriba.

-Aquí es. –Sirius sonrió y tocó la puerta tres veces con pausas diferentes. Abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a los demás. Al entrar, quedó maravillado por la decoración y el lugar. Era un lugar de tamaño mediano, lleno de velas de diferentes tamaños y colores, flotando en conjunto con pequeñas chispas blancas que le daban una iluminación tenue al lugar. Las mesas, sillas y en general los muebles se veían increíblemente acogedores. Se percató de que Sirius estaba hablando con una chica, en un francés rápido, mismo que le contestaba ella; le costaba trabajo entender algo.

-_Sirius! Ça fait des longtemps! __Ça va? _(Sirius! Hace tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?)

-_Ça va Audrey! Et toi? (_Bien Audrey, ¿tu qué tal?)

_-Ça va, mon chéri. Ils sont tes amies? Ou tu éprouves nouvelles choses? _(Bien querido. Son tus amigos? O estás probando cosas nuevas?).-notó una sonrisa pícara en la cara de la chica.

_-Audrey! Non! Maintenant je suis avec mes amis. _(¡Audrey! ¡No! Ahora solo vengo con mis amigos)

_-Et la belle rousse? _(¿Y la linda pelirroja?)

_-No, no, c'est pas des femmes pour moi toujours; elle est la petite-amie de mon James. _(No, no, hoy no habrá mujeres para mi; es la novia de mi James.)

_-Quel dommage! Elle est chaude. Ou la lá, et ton ami blonde ? Il est adorable!_ (¡Qué pena! Está sexy. Oh lala, ¿y tu amigo rubio? ¡Está precioso!)

_-Bien sûr! Il est mon ami, non? Et puis, il est á moi._ (Pues claro! Es mi amigo no? Aparte, es mío.)

_-Vraiment? Je crois pas! C'est possible?_ (_¿_De verdad? ¡No lo creo! ¿Será posible?)

_-Audrey! C'est une plaisanterie, jamais de la vie! _(¡Audrey! Es una broma, ¡jamás en la vida!)

_-Oh tu changes pas! Mais il est beau, tu dois essayer! Et alors? Tu me présenterai pas? _(¡Ay, tu no cambias! Pero esta guapo, ¡deberías intentarlo! ¿Y entonces? ¿No me vas a presentar?)

_-Peut-être je devrais, c'est ça? Et oui! Naturellement, c'est mon plaisir. _(Quizá debería intentarlo, verdad? Y si! Lógicamente, el placer es mio.)–se giró hacia ellos, que seguían admirando el lugar. – ¿Qué, los petrificaron? ¡Acérquense! Chicos, ella es Audrey. Audrey, ellos son Remus, James, Lily y Peter.

-_Enchantée. _–sonrió. La chica tenía unos ojos verde-grisáceos que combinaban con su tono oliva de piel. Debía admitir que era muy bonita.

-_On voudra la meilleure table, s'il tu plaît Audrey. Pour tu favori client! _(Quisieramos la mejor mesa, porfavor Audrey. ¡Para tu cliente favorito!) _–_Sirius le guiñó un ojo y la chica no pudo contener la risa.

-_Votre ami est terrible! _(¡Su amigo es terrible!)–la chica se dirigió a James y a Lily, mientras los llevaba a una mesa para cinco, en un rincón apartado, en la mesa más amplia, con varias luces revoloteando por encima. Vio a Lily encantada con el lugar, acomodándose en su asiento. A lado de ella quedó James, enfrente de ellos Sirius y Remus, y Peter en la cabeza.

-_Vos menus! _(¡Sus menús!) –apareció 5 menus en la mesa, que se colocaron delicadamente frente a cada uno de ellos, y dirigió su mirada a Sirius. – _Chéri, si tu voudrais une lumiére un peu plus romantique, tu dis moi! _(Querido, si quieres luces un poco mas romaticas, solo me dices!)–clavó su vista en Remus y después le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, dándose la vuelta.

-¡Audrey! –reclamó Sirius muy tarde. No pudo evitar preguntarse con cierto recelo qué le había dicho y porque Sirius tenía un leve tono escarlata en las mejillas.

-Debo admitir que a veces tienes buen gusto Sirius.

-¡Creo que es lo más lindo que me has dicho Lily! –exclamó Sirius burlón, a lo que Lily soltó un bufido.

-Pero creí que este pueblo era muggle… - recordó cuando Sirius les pidió que no llevaran nada que los delatara, solo sus varitas, por si acaso.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo diste con él? – James sonrió burlón, arqueando una ceja.

-Pues es una historia larga… Nada interesante. Audrey y su familia son los únicos magos aquí, y les gustó el lugar para instalar el _restau; _viene mucha gente de Hogsmeade. ¡Y si tanto te interesa saber, la conocí comprando cosas en Honeydukes! –exclamó ante la mirada insistente de James, que rompió en carcajadas.

Atrapó varias veces a Sirius mirándole de reojo mientras veían el menú, pero evitando el contacto directo. Seguía comportándose extraño. Suspiró y siguió preguntándose que ordenar.


	21. Ton cheveu, trés chaud

_Ton cheveu.. Trés chaud_

Ya sabía que iba a ordenar, así que se dedicó a seguir observando los detalles del lugar. El lugar era bastante bonito, tenía que darle algo de crédito a Sirius. Dedujo que era bastante probable que éste fuese su lugar de _citas_, por el simple hecho de que James no lo conocía. Fijó su vista en sus cuatro acompañantes y notó en Remus un toque de tristeza en la mirada. Peter estaba incómodo posiblemente por no entender el menú. Sirius se veía tenso, _nervioso_, y se dedicaba a ver a Remus por el rabillo del ojo mientras él se concentraba en su menú. ¿Qué se traía Sirius? Tenía sus hipótesis, aunque todas eran igual de improbables. Vio de lejos como la simpática chica habladora platicaba con otros meseros, antes de voltear hacia su mesa, y hacer una floritura con su varita sonriéndole. En el instante aparecieron 5 vasos y un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que cayó sobre su plato vacío.

-_Sur la maison. _(Cortesía de la casa **o algo parecido**) –recitó. Sirius pareció darse cuenta de algo que lo hizo palidecer levemente. Oh si, ella sabía francés. Y ella había entendido su pequeña plática con _Audrey_. Le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Listos para ordenar? Me gustaría saber porque aquella chica te aprecia tanto Pad…- James soltó una risa mientras tomaba su vaso. La mirada de Sirius no era grata. No pudo evitar reír.

-_C'est ça?_ (¿Listo?) – la chica se les acercó con una pequeña libreta en la mano. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle saber a Sirius que había entendido ese '_debería probar'_ de hacía unos momentos.

-_Merci beaucoup puor les boissons, Audrey! C'est un attention charmant. _(¡Muchas gracias por las bebidas, Audrey! Un detalle encantador)

_-Lily! __C'est rien, enchantée! _(¡Lily! ¡No es nada, encantada!)_ –_ Mientras Sirius palidecía un poco más, la chica se mostró emocionada de poder hablar con alguien más. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. – _Je dois dire, j'aime ton cheveu. C'est trés chaud! _(Lo debo decir, amo tu cabello, es tan ardiente!) –Lily se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario. Nunca la habían llamado 'ardiente'.

-¡_Merci! Je crois…_ (¡Gracias! Creo...) –La chica le sonrió y comenzó a tomar la orden. Una vez que sólo faltaba Peter, sintió una mano posarse en su pierna y moverse lentamente hacia arriba.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta que hables francés? –le susurró James al oído mientras su mano se seguía moviendo. Le dio un pequeño manotazo para frenar su curso.

-¡Compórtate! –le susurró muy bajo.

-Todo es tu culpa. – se cruzó de brazos no muy contento. No pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante el pequeño berrinche.

No se había reído tanto en mucho tiempo. Sabía que el hecho de que ahora James estuviese con ella, lo había alejado de Sirius, Remus y Peter; de vez en cuando se sentía ligeramente culpable por ello. Sin embargo, éste no era momento de pensar en eso. Ya había varias mesas a su alrededor que les miraban mal, por la cantidad de escándalo que hacían; más que escándalo, era el volumen de sus carcajadas. Viendo a Sirius y a James discutir por banalidades se podía decir que la química entre ellos era impresionante.

-_Sino estuviese yo, probablemente ya estuviesen casados_. –pensó para sí observándolos sin poder evitar la risa. No tenía ni idea de cómo podían decir tal cantidad de incoherencias en tan poco tiempo. Observó a Remus, que tenía una mano sobre el estómago y los ojos llorosos de tanto que se había reído, y se alegró; se habían encargado de que pasara un cumpleaños realmente malo, era una buena manera de arreglarlo. También tenía un buen tiempo que no veía a Remus feliz, quizá también por culpa de los problemas existenciales de Sirius. Peter estaba en la cabeza de la mesa con ambas manos en el estómago y lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Quizá les vieran raro, pero eran un cuadro realmente feliz. Varias veces se acercó la amiga de Sirius para preguntar si necesitábamos algo o simplemente para reírse un poco. Se alegró de haber ido.


	22. ¡C'est évident!

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí se acaban los delirios en francés (: Y Louis; tengo problemas con FF xD Aún no descubro bien como subir los capítulos sin hacer varias cosas antes... Como sea, les iré cambiando/agregando/quitando cosas a lo largo de la historia (: ¡Espero tengas la paciencia para leerlos! Y quizá lo último que hayas leído se elimine :P Como sea, **

**¡Continuamos!**

* * *

_¡C'est évident!_

-_Oui, c'est moi qui paie Audrey tu sais, je suis un chevalier! _(Si, va por mi cuenta Audrey; tu sabes, soy un caballero.)

_-Oh non, Sirius! Chevalier ton beau amie ! Et ça ne me regarde pas, mais j'insiste ! Tu dois éprouver… lui. Tu le plaît beaucoup, c'est évident! _(Oh no Sirius! Caballero tu guapo amigo. Y no es de mi incumbencia, pero insisto; deberías probar…lo. Le encantas, es obvio!)– sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo ? El _nunca_ se sonrojaba. En parte odiaba que pudiese tan directa y sincera.

_-Tu es folle! _(¡Estás loca!) _ –_ Audrey estaba muy convencida. Y tenía que admitir que tenía un sexto sentido para descifrar a las personas. Había venido con muchas chicas, y con la mayoría había tenido la razón en tal o cual cuestión. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella; quizá era la única amiga que realmente tenía, antes de que apareciese Lily. Y sí, sabía que el hecho de no haberse acostado con ella influía mucho en que pudieran seguir siéndolo.

-_Et tu es aveugle! Écoute-moi, chéri. Tu sais que je suis correct ! ET ! Tu sais aussi que tu mettras à la raison avec o sans moi. _(Y tu ciego ! Escuchame querido. Sabes que estoy en lo correcto! Y! Sabes también que entraras en razón con o sin mi.) _ – _Estaba tan segura. Dio un suspiro mientras pagaba.

-_Je hais-toi. (_Te odio)

_-Oh non ! Tu m'aimes. Je suis comme ta conscience. __Oh no! Tu me amas. Soy como tu conciencia. _– sonrió con sinceridad para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – _Tu! Écris-moi, bien? Spécialement si tu t'encourages. Bonne chance, chéri._ (Escríbeme ¿ok? Sobre todo si te animas. Suerte querido)_ –_ Se despidió efusivamente de los demás, y dirigió a Remus una mirada significativa, que él pareció no comprender. Al girarse completamente se encontró con los ojos de Lily acechándolo. Intentó por todos los medios ignorarlos, mientras salía del lugar con Remus y Peter. Tuvieron una amena plática mientras iban de regreso al castillo; se olvidó de lo que le dijo Audrey.


	23. Y por eso, es que no eres golpeador

Y por eso, es que no eres golpeador.

El día siguiente transcurrió con tranquilidad; todo había vuelto a ser normal. Remus volvía regañar a Sirius, éste volvía a ser su compañero de bromas y había dejado de esconderse. Peter… Bueno, Peter seguía igual. Lily sin embargo tenía una risa sospechosa desde ayer, y no había logrado sacarle porqué. Tampoco lo había intentado mucho; después de escucharla hablar francés, tenía otras prioridades ocupando su mente.

-¡Qué sinvergüenza! –la queja de su novia lo sacó de su viaje a la noche del día anterior.

-¿Cómo? –sacudiéndose las ganas de repetir el asunto de anoche, siguió la mirada de Lily para descubrir a un Sirius rodeado de tres chicas; dos de Ravenclaw y una de Hufflepuff. No le extraño verlo coquetear con las tres. - ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-¡Me desquicia! –Se cruzó de brazos y no probó bocado de lo que quedaba en su plato.

-Vamos cariño, ¿en serio? ¡Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado!-regresó su vista a la mesa. - ... ¿Terminarás tu cena? –preguntó con su mejor sonrisa, viendo con ansias un pedazo de pastel de chocolate intacto. Lily arqueó una ceja.

-¡Sino son amigos sólo por casualidad! – dejó escapar una sonrisa y le acercó el plato. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Por supuesto que no! De no ser porque tú eres muchísimo más guapa, inteligente, astuta, bonita, lógica, buena influencia, decente, buena, etc.… Él sería mi novia. – escuchó la risa de Lily mientras daba una gran mordida al pastel. En eso, llegó Remus con una pila de libros en el brazo, que dejó caer sobre la mesa para después sentarse. Se quedó mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Qué? Lo mismo deberías hacer tú, considerando la cantidad de deberes que tenemos para…

-¡Sirius Black ha regresado señores! Y Lily. –interrumpió Sirius mientras se sentaba a lado de Remus, guardando un poco las distancias, enfrente de ellos. Lily soltó un bufido y de no haber imaginado la respuesta, él mismo hubiese preguntado, pero su pastel estaba más interesante, y sabía que peligraba teniendo a Remus cerca.

-¿A dónde había ido? –preguntó Remus desinteresadamente, echándole un ojo a su pastel.

-Pues hoy irá a una cita con la competencia. –guiñó un ojo y con la última palabra logró captar su atención. Vio a Remus aún interesado en su pastel y no tuvo más remedio que ofrecérselo.

-¿Quieres? –Como era esperado Remus no lo rechazó ni por asomo. Se giró hacia Sirius – ¿Competencia? ¿Con quién saldrás?

-¿Ves aquella morena, alta, increíblemente buena? – Sirius señaló con la mirada un punto en la mesa de Ravenclaw. No fue difícil identificar de quién hablaba, la chica sobresalía de las demás por su altura y su larga cabellera negra. Asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Recuerdas que por_ accidente_ una bludger le rompió unos cuantos huesos a su buscador? – claro que lo recordaba; después de que el buscador lo hubiese pateado deliberadamente en las costillas cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la snitch, Sirius y si instinto protector provocaron el _accidente_. Sonrió ante el recuerdo y asintió de nuevo. – Bueno, ella es el reemplazo para el partido contra Slytherin.

-Eso ya es inmoral, Pad. –exclamó arqueando una ceja divertido.

-¡No es que esté buscando información¡ ¡O jugadas!

-¡Claro que no! Seguro buscas satisfacer tus… -muy a pesar de Lily, tuvo que dejar inconclusa su frase cuando pasó la profesora Mcgonagall en frente ella. Esto sólo aumentó el regocijo de Sirius. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reír de la situación.

-No te pongas celosa, nena. Hay Sirius para todas. – le guiñó un ojo a Lily mientras se levantaba. ¿Qué se creía? Tomó lo primero que encontró su mano y se lo aventó, sin éxito.

-¡Cuidado con hablarle así a mi novia, Pad! – le gritó cuando ya estaba cerca de la puerta, caminando con paso altanero. Levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

-Y por eso, es que no eres golpeador.

-Calla, Moony.


	24. Sirius Casanova Black

**Aquí es donde me empiezo a divertir (: Espero que disfruten el capitulo tanto como yo. ¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Sirius Casanova Black

Se miró en el espejo. Su ligeramente largo cabello negro azulado perfectamente acomodado, sus seductores ojos grises, su perfecta nariz, sus labios torcidos en una sonrisa sensual, y su impecable atuendo. No podía evitarlo, era hermoso.

-Y ése, señoras y señores, es Sirius Casanova Black. – le dijo al espejo dándose la última mirada. Salió del cuarto con una túnica ligera y se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común de Ravenclaw, dándose el lujo de arrancar unos cuantos suspiros y celos al pasar.

-_He vuelto._ –pensó altanero. Con un poco de suerte, ésta semana acabaría su tan trágica mala racha, que había concluido en abstinencia de un mes. Y eso no podía ser cierto. No para el gran Sirius Black. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia dibujada en la cara cuando llegó a la entrada de sala común. La chica ya estaba allí. Una falda por encima de las rodillas dejó ver sus bien torneadas piernas.

-Disculpa si te hice esperar, guapa. – dijo con voz galante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La chica tomó su mano sin más, y lo acercó hacia ella, guiñándole un ojo.

-Sígueme. – Sin poner resistencia se dejó llevar. La chica se dirigía a los jardines.

-Tenía planeada una cena… Pero me parece excelente que tengas iniciativa… -dijo Sirius aún siendo arrastrado por la chica, y sin estar seguro de que le estaba escuchando. Se estaban acercando al campo de Quidditch, y dudó que tuviera _un plan_ como tal. ¿Así de fácil iba a ser? Se llegó a sentir un poco culpable.

-Falta poco….- susurró la morena acelerando un poco el paso. Sí, así de fácil. Sabía a dónde se dirigía; varias veces había estado allí, con diferentes chicas. Sonrió a su suerte y continuó siguiéndola. Llegaron a un pasillo oscuro, que daba a los vestidores y al campo. Una vez que estuvieron a la mitad de éste, sintió como lo jalaba hacia sí. No opuso resistencia.

Sintió su boca buscar desesperadamente la suya. En un ágil movimiento, la colocó contra la pared, con una mano en ésta y otra en su cintura, que impedía que sus cuerpos se alejaran. Mientras se deleitaba con su boca, ella recorría su espalda y pecho, para luego atraerlo aún más hacia ella. Una vez que sus cuerpos no tenían separación alguna, pasó la mano que estaba en la pared a su cuello, y la que estaba en su cintura comenzó a divertirse, con lo que arrancó unos ligeros gemidos de su boca.

Mientras la besaba, se dedicó a desabrochar con lentitud cada uno de los botones de su blusa, una de las manos de la chica jugó un poco con su cinturón, desabrochándolo, y con los botones de su pantalón. Una vez que terminó su blusa en el suelo y planeaba seguir con el sujetador, la chica lo tomó por la camisa, a medio quitar, y cambió lugares, dejándolo a él contra la pared. Sonrió internamente; la chica sabía jugar.

Se le acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca, y cuando se iba a acercar para besarla, la chica se dirigió a su cuello. Mientras le daba pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello, sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse. Había encontrado _su_ punto. Mientras su boca se entretenía en su cuello, sus manos se encargaban de deshacerse de su camisa. Sintió la fría roca en su espalda, en contraste con el cuerpo de la chica, que también subía de temperatura.

Cerró los ojos. Puso sus manos sobre su cadera, jugando con los bordes de su pantalón, bajándolos ligeramente. Se dejó llevar. Cuando sus manos terminaron de desabrochar el pantalón, pudo notar el bulto en sus pantalones crecer. Sintió su cabello dorado rozar su mejilla, mientras su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja y sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más juntos. Un mordisco en su oreja provocó que un gemido se escapara de su boca.

-Moony…

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Se encontró con una _chica_ de cabello negro, no dorado, besándole el cuello, sus propias manos en una falda y no un pantalón. Su respiración se aceleró y pudo sentir de golpe el frío de la noche. La apartó de un empujón.

-¿Sir…? –No alcanzó a escuchar más. Recogió su camisa con una mano y con la otra intentó sostener sus pantalones.

-¡Lo siento, recordé que tengo que hacer esto en… algún lado! –escuchó las palabras como si fuesen de alguien más, mientras escapaba a toda velocidad en dirección al castillo, sin escuchar lo que gritaba la chica, ya lejos de él. Como pudo, se abrochó el pantalón y se puso la camisa sin abotonar. Corrió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no toparse con nadie.


	25. ¿Acaso me quieres violar?

**A petición de Saku-ann otro capitulo! (: Te agradezco el review! Y claro que Sirius se lo merece xD Espero que les guste... ¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

¿Acaso me quieres violar?

-Lily…- se abrazó a ella con miedo de que se llegase a ir. Sus cuerpos se fundían en uno sólo, mientras le susurraba su nombre.

-Prongs…

Bien, no era su nombre, pero el aliento en su oído era igual de reconfortante. Y sexy. La abrazó con más fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, necesitando más de ella... cuando sintió una sacudida.

-¡Prongs! – abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo abrazando lascivamente una almohada, y frente de él una mancha café con la cabeza negra. Se ruborizó levemente.

-¿Qué demonios? –buscó a tientas sus lentes y alguien se los puso en la mano. Logró enfocar a un Sirius con una camisa desabrochada y el cabello revuelto, respirando como si acabara de correr un maratón. - ¿Pad? ¿Qué te pas…

-¡Calla! –hablaba en susurros, y lo empujó hacia un lado de la cama, para poder sentarse él. Cerró las cortinas de la cama y susurró un hechizo silenciador.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Sirius? ¿Acaso me quieres violar?

-¡Que te calles! –le pegó con la almohada, que después soltó con asco, al darse cuenta que era la que había estado abrazando de… manera no muy propia. Carraspeó.

-Necesito una muy buena razón para que me hayas interrumpido. – dijo molesto, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, una vez sentado. Observó la cara de Sirius, que era una mezcla de preocupación, con nerviosismo y confusión. Abría la boca para decir algo y con las mismas la volvía a cerrar. ¿Qué le había pasado? – Creí que no llegarías a dormir por estar con la Ravenclaw.

-Estaba con ella…

-¿Y? ¿No se dejó? –preguntó en tono burlón. Sirius negó con la cabeza, retorciéndose los dedos en el regazo. Era la segunda vez que lo veía hacer eso en la semana. Y sólo lo había visto hacerlo tres veces en los seis años que llevaba de conocerlo. Debía estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

-No… no… Estábamos… Campo de Quidditch… -escupía las palabras sin poder formar oraciones. Le comenzó a preocupar. Lo tomó por los hombros y al tacto sintió que estaba empapado en sudor. Le preocupó aún más y lo sacudió ligeramente.

-¡Sirius! ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué ha pasado? –seguía en el mismo estado. Lo miraba nerviosamente, destrozándose los dedos. Lo estaba desesperando.

-¡OUCH! – Sirius se llevó una mano al brazo izquierdo. Por lo menos con el golpe había reaccionado, y se vio un poco más cuerdo.

-Lo siento, me has sacado de mis casillas. Ahora, toma aire y dime qué demonios te pasó. – lo observó intentando controlarse y dejar las manos de lado; quizá ya se hubiese lastimado. Tomó aire dos o tres veces y abrió la boca.

-Fuimos al campo de quidditch, a donde… -no había necesidad de terminar la frase; sólo había una razón para estar en el campo a esa hora; él lo sabía bastante bien. Asintió. – Ahm… Y… estábamos en lo nuestro… y… y… -se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a poder decir. Si no lo conociera tan bien, hubiese pensado que era alguien más, gastándole una broma. –Y ehm….

-¡Dilo!

-¡No puedo! –notó un brillo escarlata en su cara por la poca luz que entraba al cuarto.

-¿No… no pudiste? –no pudo evitar soltar una risita. El escarlata en su cara subió unos dos tonos más, lo que lo hizo soltar una carcajada.

-¡No imbécil!... Di… _dielnomdeaguen_. – susurró algo demasiado rápido y muy bajo para que sus aún medio dormidos oídos escucharan.

-¿Qué? –se acercó a él para poder escuchar.

-_Quedelbredeguen. _–de nuevo lo dijo demasiado rápido.

-¡Maldición, escríbelo! –tomó un pedazo de pergamino de su mesita de noche con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y le pasó una pluma muggle que Lily le había regalado. Garabateó algo rápido y se lo pasó. – Dije el mo… no… hombre… no… ¡nombre! Dije el nombre de… ¿Aigon?... ¿Quién es Aigon?... Ah, no… de… ¡de alguien! –exclamó triunfal de haber descifrado los garabatos. Levantó la vista. –Dije el nombre de alguien. ¡Qué descortés! Seguro te habrá perseguido hasta aquí y por eso vie…

-¡No! –arqueo una ceja. Si no era el susto, ¿porqué estaba así?

-¿No? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué nombre dijiste? –Sirius le quitó el pedazo de pergamino y dudó un momento. Después lo escribió rápido, con los ojos cerrados, como si le diera miedo ver el nombre. Frunció el ceño cuando agarró el pergamino.

-Mu... Muo… Moo…

Terminó de leer el nombre en su mente. Una vez. Otra vez. De nuevo. Por cuarta, quinta y sexta vez. Se quedó viendo el papel fijamente, buscando otro significado, una letra que pudiese haber confundido. Después de un rato, el _crack_ de un dedo de Sirius lo había sacado de su trance; levantó la vista.

-¿Moony? – por alguna razón pensó en la escena que les había armado hace dos días, y que parecía haber pasado hace semanas. Esta vez, esto parecía mucho más dramático y real que aquella vez. Sirius asintió levemente, con la mirada fija en su regazo.

Su mente estaba en blanco. En un segundo pasaron un centenar de preguntas por su cabeza, todas igual de estúpidas.

-Ahm… ¿Te gusta? –preguntó una sonrisa nerviosa. Sirius no se movió. – O… eeh… ¿te llama la atención? ¿De alguna manera?

-¡Es REMUS! –levantó la vista y la voz. Tenía los ojos rojos, aunque no alcanzó a distinguir si estaban o no vidriosos.

-Sé que es Moony, ¡pero no sé! Si yo fuese gay o bisexual probablemente estaría detrás de alguno de ustedes dos, digo, sabes que tú y yo estamos buenos, y, pues, el otro día vi a Moony salir sin camisa y todo el trabajo que hace cargando libros y con las transformaciones y manteniéndonos a raya; vamos, que no se veía nada mal; Lily dice que Moony es guapo y que bien podría conseguir fácilmente a quien quisiera, pero claro, a él no le interesan esas cosas, pero quizá si…-hablaba increíblemente rápido, y se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de escupir estupideces. Mal defecto que salía a la luz cuando estaba nervioso. La cara de Sirius reveló que no le estaba ayudando; respiró profundo. – Quiero decir… No estaría mal si te gustara de _esa_ manera.

-¡No! ¡Es Moony! ¡Y Moony no es mujer! ¡Y… NO! – temió por un momento que el último grito de Sirius despertara a los demás, pero recordó vagamente el hechizo silenciador.

-Ahm… ¿Seguro? –una mirada suplicante de Sirius lo obligó planteárselo diferente. – Quiero decir… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste acerca del mes pasado? Y… ¡Y yo estaba allí cuando te estabas disculpando! Nunca te había visto así de mal… Y el hecho de que los ojos de Moony te pongan nervioso es un poco… extraño. –sintió otro torrente de incoherencias dirigirse a su boca así que mejor calló.

-A Wormtail también le pasa. – refunfuñó, ignorando la primera parte de su tan lógico discurso.

-A Wormtail lo pone nervioso cualquier tipo de contacto visual. – Era cierto, tampoco a él le podía sostener mucho tiempo la mirada, o a Sirius. Sí, era raro, pero ya se había hecho a la idea. – Cuando Lily me sostenía la mirada no podía… -una mirada asesina de Sirius le sugirió que no era buena idea comparar su actual relación con lo que estaba pasando. Lo vio tirarse de lleno en su cama, con las manos sobre la cara. - ¿Qué harás?

-No sé. - de repente lo asaltó el cansancio, dándose cuenta de cuánto sueño tenía. No tenía idea de que hora era o cuánto habían estado allí. Decidió recostarse a lado de él, quedando no muy cómodos. Se perdió en sus pensamientos viendo el techo.


	26. Situación Comprometedora

**Gracias por el review, aimme! Y como disculpa por el retraso, dos capítulos! (: Espero que les gusten.**

* * *

Situación Comprometedora

Se encontraba recostado, con los ojos cerrados, escuchando la dulce melodía que salía de una radio muggle que había traído de casa, y se había visto obligado a hechizar para que funcionara. Por alguna razón se había despertado más temprano ese día, pero había dormido muy bien. Una vez que terminó la canción, se levantó de su cama con una sonrisa.

Se dirigía al baño cuando notó que la cama a su lado estaba vacía. Y de la cama adyacente a esa, salía una pierna del lado derecho, y un brazo del lado izquierdo, en ángulos muy extraños y que no pertenecían al mismo dueño. Se acercó en silencio y abrió cuidadosamente la cortina.

-…

Arqueó una ceja. En la cama se encontraban el dueño de la cama, y Sirius. El primero tenía la boca abierta y los lentes puestos, un brazo encima de Sirius y el pijama puesto. Sirius, a su lado izquierdo, tenía una pierna encima de James, un brazo fuera de la cama, el cabello revuelto, la camisa desabrochada y el pantalón a medio poner. Ambos tenían pronunciadas ojeras. Con cuidado de no tocar a ninguno de los dos, se adentró en la cama para quitarle los lentes a James, cuando se percató de que estaba roncando. Se alejó de la cama y los ronquidos cesaron. Se volvió a acercar y reaparecieron.

-…

Cuidadosamente le quitó los lentes para dejarlos en la mesita de noche. Prefirió no indagar acerca de la comprometedora situación y se metió a bañar.

Disfrutó de la calma y de los ruidos fuera del castillo, aún siendo muy temprano para escuchar personas. El baño le cayó de perlas, después de tan buen sueño. Salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse con una sonrisa en la cara. Decidió no ponerse corbata hoy. Seguía sin entender porqué, pero se había levantado de muy buen humor. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes vio en el reflejo del espejo el estante que había instalado Sirius para colocar todas las pociones y productos muggles que usaba. Terminó con sus dientes y se acercó al estante, observando todas las botellitas cuidadosamente colocadas.

Sintió una especial curiosidad por una pequeña botella transparente, con un líquido ligeramente azul, brillante. No tenía nombre o descripción, como todas las demás, sólo una pequeña etiqueta que decía 'cabello'.

-¿Para que la usará…? –la curiosidad lo venció y la abrió. No distinguió aroma alguno. – Veamos… No creo que lo note. – Se puso con cuidado una gota del líquido en la mano, que se comenzó a multiplicar extrañamente, hasta haberle cubierto toda la mano. Se frotó las manos, que luego pasó por su cabello.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Observó en el espejo como a medida de que se pasaba las manos por el cabello, éste se iba tornando más brilloso y sedoso, e increíblemente manejable. Notó un olor parecido al del café rodeándolo. Debía admitir que lo hacía ver bien. Muy bien. Soltó una carcajada.

-¡Te atrapé, Black!


	27. Órdenes de Moony

Órdenes de Moony

-Yo tampoco sé, y prefiero no hacerlo. – escuchó la voz de Remus sacarlo del trance al que entró gracias a la cama de al lado. A la _perturbadora _cama de al lado. Se giró para ver a Remus, que venía saliendo del baño. Pero tenía algo diferente. Se veía… radiante. **(cuando escribí esto, no pude evitar imaginármelo embarazado jaja!)**

-Te ves…Te ves bien Moony. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eh… Gracias Wormy. – se sacudió la imagen que continuaba en sus narices y comenzó a vestirse, mientras Remus acomodaba unos libros.

-¿No es tarde ya? –preguntó señalando con la cabeza la cama de a lado, mientras se acomodaba la corbata.

-Despiértalos tú, no quiero romper la pequeña burbuja de amor que tienen entre ellos.

Se encogió de hombros, qué más daba. De su varita surgieron cuatro hilos de luz, que se ataron a los cuatro soportes de la cama, y sin previo aviso la empezaron a sacudir salvajemente. James se cayó de la cama, profiriendo un pequeño grito al tocar el suelo, y Sirius se levantó asustado y confundido, buscando su varita por instinto. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Buenos días. –exclamaron ambos al unísono. James se levantó del piso con un quejido y la cara de Sirius denotaba ira.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PETER? – gritó Sirius al ver de la varita de quién salían los hilos culpables de su susto.

-Órdenes de Moony, pequeños tórtolos. –respondió sonriendo, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Traidor! – se percató del leve tono escarlata de ¿ira? que tomó el rostro de Sirius al escuchar la voz de Remus. Extrañamente, en lugar de seguir reclamando, se levantó y entró refunfuñando al baño. Lo siguió extrañado con la mirada, hasta que escuchó un ronquido. James había tomado una almohada y se había quedado cómodamente dormido. En el piso, de nuevo.


	28. ¡Deja de manosearme!

**Gracias a Rosslyn-Bott por el favorito (: Me gusta esta modalidad de obligarme a subir capítulos así (yo sé que no me obligan, pero al recibir un lindo mail de review o favorito, mi conciencia sí xD) **

**¡Ahora le toca a Lily sufrir! x) ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

¡Deja de manosearme!

Se maldijo por quinta vez por no haberse despertado a la hora, mientras corría al Gran Comedor. Vio rápidamente su reloj por encima de uno de los libros que cargaba y dudó que aún le diera tiempo de alcanzar algo de desayunar. Decidió escaparse el desayuno e ir directamente a clase.

-Y con el hambre que tengo… -soltó un resoplido. Desaceleró un poco hasta llegar al pasillo del salón. Se topó con unos cuántos estudiantes de primer año; no entendía cómo aún se perdían. Si hubieran leído…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tropezó con algo, y sus libros fueron a dar al piso, al igual que ella. Milésimas de segundo antes de sentir el piso frío contra su mejilla, sintió un crujido por debajo de las rodillas.

-¡Lily! ¿Estás bien? – Escuchó la voz de Sirius justo detrás de ella. Eso le faltaba. Se intentó levantar rápidamente, sólo para sentir un dolor agudo y caer de nuevo.

-¡Mi tobillo! –se quejó llevándose las manos al lugar mencionado con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué te has hecho, tonta? –fulminó con la mirada a Sirius mientras se agachaba a su lado.

-¡Pues me he caído, idiota! –le dio un manotazo cuando vio que su mano se acercaba a su tobillo. - ¡Duele! – vio como Sirius hacía una mueca. – Ayúdame a levantarme. –exigió extendiendo las manos hacia él.

-¿No será mejor llevarte a la enfermería? –preguntó Sirius sin moverse.

De nuevo, la mirada asesina, y comenzó a ayudarla. Sintió su brazo pasar alrededor de su cintura y halarla hacia arriba. En el momento en el que su tobillo se movió, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¡Listo! A la enfermería. –sintió un brazo pasar por detrás de sus piernas y otro por su espalda, mientras otro dolor aún más fuerte que el anterior le llegaba al pie.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! ¡Mis libros! –le hubiese pegado pero el dolor no la dejó.

-Cállate un rato, ¿quieres? –lo odió, pero no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a su cuello con una mano para no caerse y hacerse más daño. Con la mano libre, tanteó el pecho de Sirius. -¿Qué haces? ¡Deja de manosearme! – como si estuviese tan bueno. Arqueó una ceja mientras sacaba su varita de la túnica.

-_Accio libros._ –vio sus a Sirius rodar los ojos con una mueca, mientras sus libros danzaban detrás de ellos.


	29. Una vez que pruebas a Black

**Vaya, eso fue rápido! Gracias a Deidi Jeevas por la alerta, el favorito y el review! Eso inspira a seguir (: Y si, los problemas emocionales de Sirius son como un circo xD Y James y Remus que no ayudan!**

* * *

Una vez que pruebas a Black...

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que llegaríamos tarde! TÚ harás mis deberes extra, pedazo de animal.

-Pero Moony…

-¡SIN peros!

-… Ya qué. A todo esto, ¿dónde están mis amados novia y hermano?

-Me preocupa que los menciones bajo el mismo adjetivo.

-Y a mí.

-¡No fue eso lo que les pregunté!

-Seguro te están poniendo los cuernos.

-¡Moony!

-¿O no, Wormtail?

-Yo creo lo mismo. Quizá por eso Sirius salió temprano.

-Claro, y por eso Lily faltó a clases. No hay otra explicación, Prongsie.- no pudo resistir el impulso de golpear a ambos.

-¡Hey!

-¡¿Porqué fue eso, James?

-Eso se ganan. Y no me digas Prongsie.

-Bestia.

-¿Traes el mapa? – revisó sus bolsillos y abrió unos cuantos libros que cargaba.

-No… ¿Alguno lo tomó en la mañana? –vio como los otros dos negaban con la cabeza. - ¿Pad?

-No me fijé.

-¡Deberías Wormty! Ahora tendré que ir por él. – se encaminaba hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando sintió un jalón por el cuello de la camisa.

-TÚ tienes que ir a Pociones, muévete.

-¡Pero Moony! ¡Mi amada novia!

-Muévete James.

-Sí, aparte tu amada novia debe estar muy divertida con Pad; ya sabes lo que dice la población femenil; una vez que pruebas a Black, no puedes ir atrás.

-¡TE LO BUSCASTE! –hizo el amago de tomar a Peter por el cuello, pero en una extraña muestra de agilidad, se escabulló por un lado y comenzó a correr, riendo por lo alto. Y por supuesto, él detrás.

-¡Moony! ¡AUXILIO!

-¡No te servirá de nada! ¡No corras cobarde! – claro, como era pequeño, se podía meter entre la gente sin problema. Escuchó un quejido de Remus detrás de él pero antes de que pudiese regañarlo, siguió corriendo detrás de Peter, para después dirigirse a la sala común.


	30. Tormento

**Ustedes sí que me hacen trabajar (: ¡los adoro! Gracias a Rosslyn-Bott por el review y por la paciencia para leer tooooodos los capítulos xD ¡Aquí va otro! ¿Se imaginan quién es?**

* * *

Tormento

Llevaba el cabello alborotado debido al viento y un libro grueso en una mano; iba caminando absorto en sus pensamientos, observando ausente el pasto a medida que avanzaba y la túnica ondeaba en su espalda. Escuchó unas risas a lo lejos, así como unas piedras chocar con el agua del lago. No muy lejos de éste, había un árbol frondoso, donde le gustaba sentarse.

Allí, en la pesada sombra del enorme árbol, se dedicó a seguir con la vista a los estudiantes de primero que caminaban en grupos, a los más grandes que se divertían a costa de ellos. Apartó la vista, para dirigirla a su libro.

A pesar de que sus ojos repasaban las líneas una y otra vez, no conseguía comprender lo que leía. Tenía unos ojos dorados en la cabeza, y no se los podía sacar. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se dejó llevar. Pudo ver su cara, con sus rasgos finos, casi siempre cansados, esos ojos tan peculiarmente dorados, al igual que su cabello. Escondía algo. Se fijó en su sonrisa. Siempre _le_ sonreía. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para evitar que la imagen siguiera atormentándolo.

Abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en el libro. Dándose por vencido con la lectura, decidió dedicarse a garabatear y a escribir cosas en una de las esquinas de una hoja para matar el tiempo; quizá eso lo ayudara a distraerse.


	31. Yo soy su alma gemela, querida

**Como todos en mi casa siguen arreglándose para la cena y yo estoy lista hace horas, aprovecharé (: Gracias de nuevo Rosslyn-Bott! Y sí, es Snape (: ¡Pero el casanova aquí es Sirius! (O por lo menos lo era xD) Ya lo verás más adelante xD **

**Mis mejores deseos para todos, pasen una muy feliz Noche Buena/Navidad :D ¡Y coman mucho que para eso son estas fiestas! xD**

* * *

Yo soy su alma gemela, querida

– Casi agradezco que me hayas hecho un agujero en la pierna. –se sentó a su lado, agradeciendo mentalmente no tener que aparecerse en clases. Más específicamente, no tener que verlo a _él_ en clase.

-¿Un agujero…? –Sirius puso su pierna derecha sobre la camilla y se levantó el pantalón. Tenía una mancha muy roja que cuadraba perfectamente con la forma de su zapato. – Así que… ¡TÚ! ¡Me tropecé contigo! ¡Idiota! – Hizo amago de acercarse a él, probablemente para golpearlo o infringirle alguna clase de daño físico, pero una mueca de dolor le advirtió que no se movería. Sonrió burlón y bajó la pierna divertido.

-Como sea… ¿Qué hacías ahí? Aparte de ser un potencial peligro para los peatones, claro. ¿Dónde estaba James? ¿Y Remus y Peter?

-Se levantaron tarde. –respondió secamente. No era cierto, pero ella no tenía porque saber los detalles. Y no es que a él le interesara darlos.

-¿Remus? ¿Remus se levantó tarde? ¿Y por qué no los esperaste? No es como que te urgiera ir a clase. Y dijiste que habías tenido una mala noche. Puedo decir que se nota, tienes unas ojeras terribles. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y cómo es que tu si has salido a tiempo? – Comenzaba a marearlo; no le gustaba que lo cuestionaran, y esas eran muchas más preguntas de lo que soportaba.

-Soy Sirius Black, nena. –le guiñó un ojo con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas, que tanto molestaban a Lily.

-Ése, es precisamente mi punto. –sonrió. – Pensé que habías dejado tu mal comportamiento el domingo.

-Me ha ido mal anoche, déjalo. –respondió secamente al ver que su sonrisa no había surtido el efecto deseado. Su mente voló a cuando tenía unos 8 o 10 años, y su madre los interrogaba a él, y un poco menos frecuentemente, a Regulus, cada vez que algo iba mal en la casa. El recuerdo lo asqueó.

-¡Anoche tenías una cita! Con aquella chica… la de Ravenclaw. ¿Qué ha ido mal? – Empezaba a ver un atisbo de Walburga Black en Lily, lo que, aunado a la mención de anoche, le crispó los nervios. – ¿Era demasiado buena para ti? –se burló. - ¿Fue decente y no quiso hacer nada en la primera cita? ¿Resultó ser hombre? –soltó una carcajada que le logró resaltar una vena en la sien.

-Te lo advierto Evans, estás consiguiendo que me den ganas de ir a clase.

- Oh bueno, ¡James me contará!

-Oh no, no lo hará. –sonrió confiado. Sabía que James no le contaría si él le pedía que no lo hiciese. También sabía que a cualquier insinuación de que James lo prefería a él de alguna forma sobre ella, hacía que la vena del orgullo de Lily saltara. Y eso significaba diversión.

-No me subestimes, Black. –sonrió. Era tan fácil.

-Yo sé que mi Prongs te ama y te adora y todo eso Lily, pero yo… Yo soy su alma gemela, querida. –le guiñó un ojo y eso sólo logró enojarla aún más. Sin darse cuenta, los infantiles celos de Lily lograron que su mente se olvidara un rato del incidente de anoche.


	32. ¿Sólo?

**¡Gracias a Nakatsu-Suichi por el review! :D Feliz Navidad a ti también. Espero que hayan disfrutado las fiestas y hayan comido mucho x3 ¡Aquí vamos! **

* * *

¿Sólo?

_Su_ amada estaba en la enfermería. ¡Su adorada novia! El amor de su vida seguramente estaba sufriendo, y él no estaba ahí. Eso probablemente la haría sufrir más. En el fondo sabía que en realidad no, pero le gustaba pensar que así era.

Apresuró el paso hacía la enfermería, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de Remus y Peter detrás suyo.

-¡Aquí estoy, amor mí… - antes de poder terminar la frase, se chocó en seco con algo, que lo hizo rebotar y caer.

-¿Para qué demonios usas lentes, Prongs? –Vio la mano de Sirius extenderse hacia él. Se incorporó y notó que llevaba a Lily del brazo.

-¡Lily! –apartó a Sirius de un empujón y lo escuchó bufar a su espalda. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no me has dicho? ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Dolor de cabeza?

-Cariño, ¡estoy bien! Sólo me he roto el tobillo, pero Madam Pom…

-¡Sólo! ¡Sólo te has roto el tobillo! -¿Sólo? ¿Acaso la enfermera la había dopado? No lo pensó dos veces antes de pasar un brazo por detrás de sus rodillas y el otro rodeando su delicada cintura. Imaginó recibir un beso al puro estilo de las películas muggles que a veces le tocaban ver en clase (de Estudios Muggles), pero la respuesta fue muy diferente.

-¡James! ¡Bájame! ¡¿Qué les dio hoy a ustedes por creer que me gusta que me carguen? Puedo caminar. –intentó descifrar que había dicho, pero el que lo mirara fijamente no ayudaba. Podía perderse el tiempo que fuese en esos adorables ojos verdes. Por lo menos hasta que Lily le pegara en el brazo. - ¿Y?

-Oh, ¡lo siento Lily! –no sabía bien a qué se refería con '¿y?' pero supuso que era para que se moviera; de reojo vio que hacia una mueca de desesperación, así que caminó hacia Remus y Peter más aprisa, que apenas doblaban la esquina. Escuchó los pies de Sirius arrastrándose detrás.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué les ha pasado?

-¿Lily? –no alcanzó a ver a su novia gesticular 'AUXILIO' a Remus, por girar la cabeza hacia Sirius.

-Bueno, ya que tienes todo bajo control, yo tengo que ir a… clase. –les dirigió una rápida sonrisa y se marchó.


	33. Confusión

**Primero que nada, ¡una disculpa por tardar tanto! Estoy en un lugar donde no hay internet ^^U Después de mucho pelear con el celular, pude usarlo como módem. Así que actualizo antes de que el cabrón se arrepienta de servir (: Gracias a Zaphiro y a Voldy-pooh por el favorito/alerta! **

**Y a Saku-Ann y a Deidi Jeevas por seguir la historia! :D Para Saku-Ann, espero que te guste este capítulo! Lleva MUCHA confusión de Sirius a pesar de ser tan corto jaja! En tu honor va el nombre de este capítulo. Y Deidi Jeevas; lo de auxilio era para que James la bajara (: y si te refieres al capítulo de Snape, pronto habrá otro y quizá le entiendas mejor! Gracias por los buenos deseos :D Ustedes me inspiran a pelearme con el celular y subir capítulos xD**

**¡Mis mejores deseos para todos en este nuevo año! :D**

* * *

Confusión

Por décimo novena vez en dos semanas se encontraba en la biblioteca. Solo. En un rincón apartado, que sabía bien no tenía muchos visitantes. Se dio el lujo de sentarse en el suelo, recargándose contra uno de los enormes libreros.

-Por fin viernes… -susurró para sí. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Probablemente estas dos semanas había estado allí más que en toda su estancia en Hogwarts, al menos por voluntad. Su cabeza seguía centrada en cierto lunes, y por más que lo intentaba no podía sacárselo de la mente. Junto con el acontecimiento, tampoco podía deshacerse de un rostro de ojos y cabello dorado. Seguía sin entender qué, en el nombre de todos los cielos, le ocurría.

Se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a hacer lo mismo de hacía un mes, pero era tan difícil. Tener que estar en la misma habitación con él, le era insoportable. Y por otro lado, no podía evitar aguzar el oído y girar la cabeza cada vez que entraba al cuarto o decía algo. También le _molestaba_ no saber donde estaba, lo cual resultaba bastante incómodo, considerando que hacía lo posible por no estar cerca de él. Intentaba comer antes o después que los demás, y no podía evitar preguntarse si él había llegado a comer. Fingía acostarse temprano, pero no podía dormir hasta que estuviese en la habitación. Y una vez allí, se le hacía un infierno conciliar el sueño. Sobre todo si se ponía a tararear esa canción. Esa maldita canción de la radio muggle que usaba para despertar. La endemoniada canción que tenía taladrándole la cabeza. Esa que, en un inconmensurable esfuerzo al levantarse antes que todos, usaba como referencia para saber cuando él ya se había despertado. También llegaba increíblemente temprano a clases, normalmente cantando la canción inconscientemente, pero no podía despegar los ojos de la puerta hasta que él no estuviese en el salón. Intentaba sentarse con alguien más en clase, pero cerca de asientos desocupados que fuese probable que él y James ocuparan.

Lo estaba volviendo _loco._ En el peor de los sentidos. Y no podía permitírselo. Él había salido cuerdo de casa de los Black. Él había sobrevivido a la histeria de Walburga Black, a las visitas de _Cissy_ y de _Bella_, a la sombra de Phineas Nigellus Black y a infinidad de demencias por parte de la familia Black, por mucho más de once años.

_Nadie_ podía contra Sirius. Especialmente ahora que iba a ser libre de todo aquello.


	34. Punto y Aparte

**Y como disculpa, ¡van dos capítulos! ¡Disfruten! Saku Ann, aquí va un poco de no-indiferencia por parte de Remus (: **

**--**

**¡Por cierto! Subí un nuevo fic (mentira, no lo es, son más como incoherencias aleatorias de mi parte)! Dense una vuelta por ahí, ¿siiiiiiiiii? :3 ¡Gracias!**

* * *

Punto y aparte

Después del ligero accidente de Lily, podría decirse que el tiempo había transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad. Había conseguido que James entregara sus deberes extra, una vez que lo convenció de que Lily no necesitaba ser llevada en brazos a todas sus clases. Y claro, nunca le mencionó la recompensa en chocolates que recibió por hacerlo.

Por otro lado, comenzaba a creer que Peter tenía un pequeño enamoramiento por James; con Sirius fuera del mapa, cada vez se asombraba más de las pequeñeces que hacía James, y lo idolatraba más. Si es que eso era posible.

Ahora, Sirius. Sirius era punto y aparte.

Si bien ya llegaba a dormir, se había convertido en motivo de competencia entre los tres encontrarlo fuera de clases. James intentó convencerlo unas cuatro veces de que le preocupaban los exámenes y cosas por el estilo. Aunque esto fuese cierto, que por supuesto no lo era, nada tenía que ver con el hecho de que se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. James desviaba la conversación cada vez que lo mencionaba, Peter lo encontraba perfectamente normal, argumentando lo _atemorizantes_ que podían resultar sus ojos cuando se enojaba, sobre todo si la luna llena estaba cerca, y Lily sólo sonreía de manera sospechosa cuando la consultaba. Y claro, Sirius había sido su primera opción para enterarse, pero le había resultado imposible encontrarlo solo. O despierto.

Unas palmadas en la espalda lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.


	35. Evans

**Por reviews como los tuyos, Deidi Jeevas, es que tengo ánimos para pelearme con el celular. Creo que ahora te amo xD**

**Y claro que sobrevivirá :3 Pero de momento le toca a James; y no te preocupes, él se quedará felizmente con Lily jaja nada de Peter! Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, de mi parte va lo msimo y más (: Y sí, lo escribí yo (así que se hay alguna falta no eches culpa a google xD)**

**¡Aquí va!**

* * *

Evans

La adoraba. Era preciosa. Su perfecta forma lo volvía loco. Le encantaba cada detalle de ella, cada minúsculo defecto lo conocía; había recorrido cada centímetro de ella; la conocía a la perfección. Sabía que no podía vivir sin ella. Le encantaba acariciarla, sentirla en todo su esplendor. Podía pasar horas a su lado, y tenía el mágico efecto de hacerlo olvidarse de todo. Lo intoxicaba de placer. Pero lo que más le fascinaba eran las horas de acción que le daba. Oh sí. Esa pasión era indescriptible. Excitante. Peligrosa. Le encantaba sentir la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo cada vez que se escapaba con ella, a algún lugar silencioso, donde nadie los pudiera molestar; lograba que se quedara sin aliento en cuestión de segundos. La adoraba.

Así es como James Potter se sentía respecto a _Evans_. Su bien amada y preciada escoba.

Y en eso era en todo lo que podía pensar en esos momentos. En volar. Se concentraba en sentir el viento sobre su cara cada vez que se dirigía hacia el suelo en picada a toda velocidad, solo para cambiar de dirección en el último segundo. En esos momentos conseguía olvidarse de su adorada novia y sus constantes preguntas acerca de Sirius, algunas ante las cuales tuvo que ceder; pero realmente no había dicho _nada_; ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para imaginarse lo que había pasado sin su ayuda. Y de sus constantes quejas de Peter. Peter que venía acosándolo hacía varios días. Le divertía ver como se maravillaba con cosas tan simples como verlo atrapar su snitch, pero últimamente sólo estaba a la espera de que hiciera _algo, _lo que molestaba de sobremanera a Lily, ya que nunca los dejaba solos. Si bien le molestaba, en el fondo agradecía que lo hiciera, ya que así Lily no podía continuar su interrogatorio. También lograba olvidarse de Sirius, que de no ser porque seguía escondiéndose, hubiese sentido que le había traicionado por contarle de alguna manera a Lily lo acontecido. Y de Remus, que era la causa de todo el problema, y por supuesto, no tenía ni idea. Y él no iba a ser responsable de informárselo, eso era problema de Sirius.

Tenía la cabeza llena de problemas que ni remotamente eran suyos. Y eso solo lograba despejarlo con su adorada _Evans_. Perdió la noción del tiempo montado en su querida escoba, hasta que la noche cayó sobre él y decidió que ya era hora de regresar.


	36. Mitad Basilisco

**Sí, aquí estoy de nuevo. Por suerte, ¡no falta mucho para que tenga de nuevo internet constante y sonante! **

**¡Agradezco a Ly Orixa por apurarme! Y es que claro, ellos dos debieron haber terminado juntos. Al diablo con Tonks jaja! Y a cambio del review, deseo concedido. **

**Comienza.**

* * *

Mitad Basilisco.

Se había decidido. Muy rápido realmente. Había decidido acabar con esta tortura de una buena vez. Y una parte de él (esperaba que fuese la diminuta parte sensata) sabía que solo lo resolvería hablando con él. Era la persona más lógica e irónicamente equilibrada que conocía, así que alguna respuesta debía tener. Eso, y que el asunto era directamente con él.

El problema era que, ahora que tenía las agallas para hablar con él y lo tenía enfrente, expectante, con una ceja arqueada y aquellos dorados ojos mirándolo, su mente se quedó en blanco.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué era de lo que _necesitabas_ hablar conmigo, Pad?

-Pues verás, Moony… -intentó guardar la compostura al puro estilo Black. – Lo que pasa es que… - tenía que apartar la mirada de esos ojos. – Las últimas semanas, yo… - Sí, debía apartar la vista aunque su vida dependiese de ello. – Yo he estado… -¡Listo! Consiguió dirigir su vista hacia un punto invisible, detrás de aquellos ojos. – Las últimas semanas yo…

-¿Las últimas semanas, qué, Sirius? –preguntó con un toque de desesperación.

-¡Calma! Estoy ordenando mis ideas. –Respiró profundo. – Las últimas semanas, no sé que me ha pasado, pero… Cuando estás tú cerca…

-¡¿Otra vez? Oh Sirius, pensé que habías superado eso. Sí, mis ojos son _terroríficos_. Quizá si me vuelves a sostener la mirada te conviertas en piedra, porque ¿sabes? Aparte de hombre lobo, también soy mitad basilisco. ¡Y casi lo olvidaba! También soy gay. Menudo compañero te has conseguido, Sirius Black. – Se quedó perplejo; decía cada palabra como si las hubiese ensayado por días.

-No, Moony, yo…

-Ah, ¡otra cosa! También soy normal, por lo que necesito estudiar _de verdad_ para mis exámenes. Nosotros los mortales, no tenemos tu inteligencia, o la de James, y tenemos que hacer esa clase de cosas.

-Moony, ¡no! No es… -antes de continuar su frase, o de que Remus abriera la boca y lo pudiese interrumpir, ambos escucharon un ruido detrás, e instintivamente se giraron.


	37. Haber gemido Moony

**LISTO! Ya tengo internet a mi alcance a la hora que se me antoje xD Y vaya, reviews, me estoy volviendo ambiciosa :3**

**LunaticaMoonlight, me encantó tu nick (: concedido!**

**Moony Cross, ya no falta mucho! Creo que ya lo alargue bastante xD Y no pensé eso de los capítulos, la verdad es que yo en lo personal, no soy fan de que los capítulos sean muy largos ¡porque siento que algo se pierde! Pero si alguien más piensa igual -y soy yo la rara :3 que es muy seguro- quéjense con confianza y los subo de dos en dos o algo así :p Gracias por la sugerencia! :3**

**Ly Orixa, WOW! Si dices que te inspiré, creo que podré morir feliz (: ¡Claro que me leeré tu fic! Lo busco y te reviewaré jaja ¡Mil gracias!**

**Ahora, considero que no hay fic sin una Mary Sue o un Gary Stu. Así que están advertids y se aguantan ja-ja!**

**Comienza.**

* * *

Haber gemido Moony.

Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. Ella podía tener a quien quisiese, cuando quisiese, dónde y cómo quisiese. Sabía que era inteligente y no dudaba ni un segundo se su belleza y encanto. También era astuta; sabía emplear esto a favor suyo. Tenía la teoría de que de no haber sido por la larga línea de parientes en Ravenclaw, bien podría haber sido una perfecta Slytherin.

Admitía que con Sirius Black le había tomado un poco más de tiempo del previsto, pero realmente no había tenido prisa. Tampoco es que hubiese sido muy difícil, sabía perfectamente de la fama de Black.

Y debido precisamente a esa fama, no se hubiera esperado aquello. Definitivamente no se esperaba quedar medio desnuda, en la entrada del campo de Quidditch, con nada menos que una palabra y una mala excusa. ¿Moony? ¿Qué clase de nombre o apodo era ese? ¿Y porqué, en el nombre de Merlín, lo había _gemido_ estando con ella?

Se dio a la tarea de investigar. Unas cuantas preguntas por aquí y por allá, conocidos en una y otra casa, y había dado con la persona dueña de aquél extraño apodo. Cuál fuera su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de un chico. El famoso Sirius Black gimiendo el nombre de un chico. Que realmente el chico en cuestión no estaba mal, de no ser por aquél aspecto enfermizo que se le veía seguido. Pero no era el punto. No iba a dejar las cosas así como si nada hubiera pasado. No ella.

Y ahora tenía la suerte de tener a ambos enfrente. Esto no podía ser mejor.

-Hola Sirius. Hola _Moony._


	38. 15,237 veces

**Pff, ahora que ya tengo internet, me salen mil y un deberes para hacer ¬¬! Pero bueno, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible :3**

**Ly Orixa, ya va a ser que Sirius dejaría que Miss Mary Sue le hiciera algo a Moony. No, no, no! (: Gracias por el review!**

**Ginebra216, me he deleitado leyendo tus reviews! Que llames a alguna de mis ocurrencias una delicia me acaba de motivar a subir dos capítulos de golpe (: Y con Evans... Yo lo veo más bien normal. Jameses con su escoba como los músicos con sus instrumentos; les nombran, se vuelven su única pareja y tal xD O así lo veo yo. Muchísimas gracias por el review! me ha encantado que te haya gustado (:**

**Y aquí vamos.**

* * *

15,237 veces.

-¿QUÉ REMUS ESTÁ EN DÓNDE? –esto era el colmo. Pensaba que sus épocas de molestar gente sin razón alguna habían cedido un poco. Si bien había tenido excelentes razones para resignarse a que su novio y él molestaran a Snape, otra cosa es que le diera por hechizar a alguien solo porque _lo asustó._ Y llevarse a Remus inculpado con él cuando sabía sus deberes como prefecto, era simplemente inmoral.

-No, cariño, no es lo que parece… -Sí, claro. Como si no hubiese encubierto a Sirius otras quince mil doscientas treinta y siete veces. Arqueó una ceja. – Ahm… No te lo puedo decir, pero ¡hubo buenas razones!

-¿Cómo todas las razones que son capaces de enlistar cuando molestan a Severus?

-¡Son mejores! ¡Imagínate! Y… ¿Por qué le sigues llamando por su nombre a la bola de cabello grasiento? – a pesar de no agradarle el comentario, la mueca de James consiguió sacarle una carcajada. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Porque se me antoja. –se levantó. – Y ahora, iré a ver si puedo rescatar a Remus. –antes de que pudiese reclamarle de alguna manera, salió rápidamente por el retrato de la dama gorda.


	39. Cabezahueca Black

**Dedicado a Ginebra 216! Gracias por los reviews! :D **

**Invitado recurrente (:**

* * *

Cabezahueca Black.

No podía evitar sonreír. No había sido muy común en él durante el último año, pero estaba contento. Admitía que las últimas semanas habían sido buenas; había podido perfeccionar el encantamiento en el que había estado trabajando, su materia favorita iba mejor que nunca, no había sido víctima de los idiotas de Gryffindor, y casi podía jurar que _ella_ le había sonreído. De nuevo. Pero lo que realmente coronó su semana, fue el hecho de que gracias a él y a su descuido de doblar en la esquina equivocada, una de la escorias más grandes en Hogwarts estuviera en detención en esos momentos, junto con su amigo de ojos dorados.

No entendía qué le podría haber hecho aquella chica para que le sellara la boca y petrificara, pero por experiencia propia sabía que no tenía que haber razones para que Cabezahueca Black actuara. Y si el otro tenía que pagar los platos rotos, que así fuera. Pensó en ello como un pequeño castigo para aquellos ojos dorados, que no se había logrado quitar de la cabeza. Descubrir qué tramaban se había convertido en su pequeña meta –obsesión– personal.

Pensando en su casi confirmada teoría, relacionada con desapariciones una vez al mes y lunas llenas, dio vuelta para ir a la biblioteca y ver si se había perdido de algún dato, cuando tropezó con alguien.

-¡Lily! –intentó por todos los medios ocultar el entusiasmo de verla, pero no lo logró. La tomó de un brazo para evitar que cayera.

-Snape… -dijo fríamente una vez que recuperó el equilibrio y se soltó de su mano. – ¿No habrás visto a Remus o a Sirius por casualidad? –preguntó de la misma manera y su mente evaluó en medio segundo qué sería mejor contestarle.

-De hecho, sí. ¿Te llevo? –preguntó esperanzado, aunque intentó por todos los medios sonar casual.

-Con decirme donde sería suficiente, gracias. –Su plan era que le contestara 'sí' y poder hablar con ella por lo menos unos cinco minutos. No había contemplado como posible aquella respuesta.

-Ya es tarde, no querrás andar sola a esta ho…

-Soy prefecta, no habrá problema. – odiaba que tuviera una respuesta para todo.

-Entonces quizá lo haya olvidado.

-Bien, gracias. –sin dirigirle la mirada, continuó su camino. Soltó un suspiro mudo.

-¿Lily?

-¿Sí? –se detuvo, aunque no se giró a verlo.

-Estaban en la oficina de McGonagall hace no mucho.

-Gracias, Severus. –sonrió para sí mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo. Llevaba bastante tiempo sin escucharla decir su nombre.


	40. Hipotética

**Wow, tres reviews en tiempo récord! Me hacen TAAAAN feliz! :D **

**Ginebra216, la movida de tapete toca en un one-shot que luego subiré jajaja aquí tiene ojos sólo para Lily, el pobre xD Y claro, James en mi mundo tiene a su escoba como sancho de Lily (: jaja! Espero que te guste este capítulo! **

**Themoon89, espero que no te moleste que sean minis! Quiero pensar que lo compenso actualizando relativamente rápido (: Me siento halagada porque me dejaste review contrario a tu costumbre! ¡Gracias! :D**

**Saku-Ann, aquí seguimos! De momento, ninguno de los dos trama algo (: ¡Pero espero que aún así te guste!**

**...Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas (:**

* * *

Hipotética.

Estúpida mujer. Ok, no estaba de acuerdo _casi_ nunca en insultar al sexo femenino, pero se lo había ganado a pulso. Supo que le iba a soltar su pequeño error del lunes a Remus. Pero la estúpida mujer, no contó con que él era Sirius Black. Sin embargo, el gran Sirius Black estaba frustrado en esos momentos.

Por más que pulía, no lograba que esa enorme mancha saliera del trofeo. Mientras crecían sus sospechas acerca de ser una mancha creada por magia, vio de reojo como Remus limpiaba el trofeo de Quidditch de Gryffindor del año pasado de mala gana. Resuelto a terminar aquello, decidió abordar el tema de una manera diferente. El miedo a su reacción también influyó.

-Tengo una situación hipotética para ti, Moony.

-¿En serio esperas que te escuche después de que por _tu_ culpa tengo que estar aquí, puliendo trofeos por órdenes de Mcgonagall?– una prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa lo hizo saber que contaba con su atención.

-Yo sé que extrañabas ser castigado conmigo. Pero bien, supongamos que tenemos el sujeto uno, que se llamará… Romulus, y el sujeto dos que será… Pete. –lo vio rodar los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa. – Bien, Pete es amigo de Romulus y tal, pero de repente comienza a preocuparse un poco más que de costumbre por él, con quién tiene las ocurrencias de tener citas y cosas por el estilo. –eligió omitir el tema de los ojos y lo que ya le había dicho previamente en el campo de Quidditch, para no delatarse claro. – También le comienza a molestar un poco Romulus, pero por alguna razón también necesita enterarse de todo lo que hace; si come, si entra a una habitación hipotética, saber que dice, a qué hora se levanta o se acuesta, si llega a clases hipotéticas también, etc. Pero de igual forma logra crisparle los nervios sin motivo alguno, por lo que no es bueno para su salud mental estar cerca de él. ¿Cuál sería tu diagnóstico?

-¡Por favor Pad, POR FAVOR dime que no estás insinuando que Peter está enamorado de mí! – ambos soltaron una carcajada ante la idea. ¡Peter enamorado de Remus! ¡Enamorado!...

Dejó de reír de golpe. ¿Enamorado? ¿Por qué habría de estar enamorado? ¿Qué clase de incoherencia era esa?

-¿A qué se ha debido la hipotética situación, Pad? -le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Por qué, exactamente, dirías que Pete está enamorado de Romulus? – Remus parpadeó, perplejo.

-Pues… Es bastante obvio. ¿Nunca te has sentido así, Pad?

-Sirius Black _nunca_ se enamora. –respondió tajante ante la pregunta burlona de Remus.

-Lo olvidaba. –Sonrió – Pues es algo parecido a lo que acabas de describir. Por lo menos al principio. Parece que acabas de describir a Lily hace un año. –soltó una risa genuina, sin embargo, a él se le fue el color de la cara.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí Padfoot! Verás, es algo que le sucede a la gente _normal_, ¿sabes? Deberías probarlo alguna vez; quizá así te bajen un poco de tu enorme nube. –seguía sonriendo, y por alguna razón no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a esa sonrisa.

-Mi nube está bien. De hecho, está perfecta. –Realmente no supo lo que había dicho, porque aún tenía los ojos clavados en él. En sus delgados labios, donde se percibía un atisbo de cansancio, probablemente por la cercanía de luna llena.

-Ese es precisamente, mi punto. – ¿Acaso estaba hablando despacio a propósito? Y ¿Enamorado él? ¡Cómo si eso pudiese pasar! - ¿Padfoot?

Genial, ahora simplemente lo torturaba. Primero los ojos y ahora esto. Ya estaba seguro de que hablaba lento para hacerlo sufrir. Como si quisiera que captase cada movimiento de sus rosas labios… ¿Rosas labios? ¿Desde cuándo se fijaba en la tonalidad de su boca? Y sin embargo, ahí estaba esa boca enfrente de él, llamándolo. Literalmente.

-¿Sirius? –se descubrió a sí mismo a un palmo de la cara de Remus, mirando fijamente su boca. Este le veía de manera interrogante. No sabía en qué momento se había acercado... Tanto.

-Yo… Eh… Tienes una pelusa. –rápidamente le quitó una pelusa (hipotética) de la cara, y sintió el vello en su nuca erizarse al contacto. Regresó a su lugar de una zancada, con más cosas en la cabeza de las que hubiese deseado.


	41. Color Fantasma

**Perdonen el retraso! Me he estado peleando con un papeleo últimamente... Pero bueno. Sospecho que este capítulo les gustará (:**

**Ginebra216: Adoro esa película! (: Pero no, ESTE capítulo es el de no-retorno muajaja! Espero que te guste (: Mil gracias por los reviews! Creo que escribo por comentarios así :3 **

**Ly Orixa: Así es, Sirius está grave. Pero mejorará pronto ;D Espero que te guste este capítulo, aunque no haya situaciones hipotéticas :3**

**(redoble de tambores) tatataraaaan!**

* * *

Color Fantasma.

No tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de esto. En primer lugar, porque iba medio dormido y sus reflejos se habían quedado pegados a la cama. Segundo, porque Remus había llegado pensativo. Un Remus pensativo nunca era una buena señal. Tercero, porque al ser despertado se había encontrado con la cara de su mejor amigo más blanca que el papel y la cara de su novia emocionada, ambos a menos de un palmo de él. Y claro, esa clase de sorpresas nunca eran buenas para su estado cardiaco.

Mientras avanzaban a prisa por los pasillos, verificaba cada dos minutos que Lily estuviese bien cubierta por la capa invisible; no se perdonaría (ni a sí mismo, ni Lily a él) que los descubrieran vagando por la escuela a esas horas de la noche con la _prefecta perfecta_, como la habían apodado – muy acertadamente- varios alumnos de años inferiores.

No supo en qué momento aparecieron en el quinto piso, a pesar de las advertencias de los retratos mientras caminaban. Al llegar a una puerta, Lily se deshizo de la capa y susurró unas palabras, dejando el paso libre.

-¿Dónde…? –entró por la puerta, para descubrir un cuarto de mármol blanco bastante amplio, con una piscina en medio y un gran cuadro de una sirena. Creyó haber oído a Lily ponerle un encantamiento a la puerta.

-Cuarto de baño de los prefectos. –explicó Sirius brevemente al ver el signo de interrogación en su cara. ¿Por qué lo conocía él sino era prefecto? Al instante, mil razones saltaron a su cabeza. Todas con igual contenido sexual explícito; ninguna agradable de conocer. Lily apareció un pequeño sillón para dos personas y uno individual.

-Habla, Sirius. –la vio posarse delicadamente en el sillón doble mientras Sirius, abatido, se dejaba caer en el individual.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no, cariño? ¿Y tú por qué tienes color fantasma? ¡Y que alguien me explique por qué demonios me despertaron a esta hora de la madrugada en SÁBADO! – su cerebro había terminado de despertar y posteriormente procesar los hechos. Sin embargo, lejos de obtener su respuesta, Lily señaló el lugar desocupado a su lado con exasperación.

-James, mi cielo, siéntate. –no tuvo más remedio, aunque su tono condescendiente no le agradaba. Normalmente era solo para Sirius. -¿Y bien?

Se dio el tiempo de analizar a Sirius. Realmente se veía mal; no había rastro de su piel bronceada producto de encantarle estar bajo el sol, ya fuese sentando, caminando o en una escoba; estaba pálido como pocas veces en su vida. También tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, como si no hubiese dormido en días. Y ahí estaba su tic con los dedos. Podía decir que se las estaba viendo negras para hablar.

-Creo… yo… Yo creo que… _yocroemestaemus. _- ¿Acaso se le estaba haciendo costumbre hablar así?

-Eh… En español Sirius, sino es mucha molestia.

-Yo… A mi… _Meustemus_ – decidió dejar que Lily descifrara su extraño dialecto; él tenía mucho sueño.

-Me quedo igua…

-¡CREO QUE ME GUSTA REMUS! – _eso_ sí que había conseguido quitarle el sueño. Sirius los miro expectantes, aún devanándose los dedos. Por un momento el cuarto se sumió en un profundo silencio.


	42. Eureka

**No me maten! Muchos deberes, muchas vueltas, mucho papeleo y un toque de estrés son la combinación perfecta para un bloqueo inspiracional. Mil gracias por los reviews Deidi Jeevas, Ginebra216, Ly Orixa, Saku-Ann, Kristy SR y JuliaHart! Ahora que descubrí (ahem... sí, soy lenta) como responder personalmente a los reviews, ¡eso haré! Como disculpa -y segundo reclamo por lo corto de los capítulos XD- van dos capítulos seguidos (: **

**¡Espero que les gusten!**

* * *

Eureka.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que agradecía que fuese sábado. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora había sido liberado de seguir puliendo trofeos, pero sabía que había sido muy tarde. Y Sirius todavía se había quedado a terminar un estante; sin embargo nunca lo escuchó llegar al cuarto. Instintivamente se preguntó si habría llegado a dormir.

Pudiéndose dar el lujo de levantarse tan tarde y sin preocupaciones, fue a saciar su curiosidad a la cama de alado. Vacía, igual que la cama siguiente. Últimamente le gustaba cada vez menos que desaparecieran así. O en su defecto, que aparecieran en situaciones algo… extrañas.

Prefirió no indagar demasiado y bañarse. También optó por volver a aprovecharse de la pequeña botellita de Sirius; de nuevo, el efecto fue instantáneo. Sonrió para sí; nunca había vanidoso, pero admitía que le habían agradado los cumplidos de hace dos semanas; especialmente cuando no eran del tipo '¡Vaya! Casi es luna llena y no te ves _tan_ mal'. No hacía daño a nadie, ¿o sí? Y ok, claro. Admitía que _quizá_ le había gustado atrapar a Sirius viéndole dos o tres veces.

_-Clack, clack, clack_ – abrió la puerta, pensando que el golpeteo era causado por alguno de sus desaparecidos compañeros de cuarto. Al no encontrar a nadie detrás de la puerta, su segunda opción fue la ventana.

-¡Eureka! – había una extrañamente pequeña lechuza de un color beige muy claro, dando picotazos en la ventana. Se apresuró a abrirla; la lechuza entró y depositó una carta en su mano suavemente, para después salir del mismo modo.

Observó la carta; se trataba de un sobre muggle. Buscó una dirección pero sólo tenía el nombre del destinatario, que por la forma que estaba escrito, captó su atención al instante. Giró el sobre dudoso. Sin soltarlo, se asomó rápidamente a la cama de Peter que seguía felizmente dormido. Y roncando, cabe mencionar.

Con un deje de culpa, puso seguro en la puerta y se sentó rápidamente en su cama.


	43. Pequeño Desliz

**¡Aquí va el siguiente!**

* * *

Pequeño Desliz.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo limpio que estaba el techo de su cama, considerando que no lo había sacudido nunca desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Recordó que en alguna conversación trivial, Sirius le había comentado algo acerca de elfos domésticos, aunque no lo recordaba bien. Anotó mentalmente buscar más información al respecto.

Sirius.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su cara al pensar en él. No había dormido nada, pero se encontraba extrañamente revitalizada. Se sentía TAN bien. Hacía poco más de un mes que tenía sospechas, pero en realidad no se las creía. Y con todo, habían resultado ser ciertas. Rememoró e su mente toda su madrugada/mañana, hasta que la puerta logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que tú no tienes problemas para subir y los demás sí. –recordó como varias veces habían rodado James y Sirius en sus fallidos intentos de visitarla a ella o a sus compañeras de cuarto, respectivamente.

-Quizá las escaleras tengan algún tipo de radar-gay. –sonrió. – ¿Están las demás?

-No, a saber a dónde han ido. –lo vio entrar al cuarto, y por primera vez notó un sobre en su mano. –Claro, pasa.

-Lo siento. Ehm… Lily… Tú sabes que yo tengo principios y todo… -arqueó una ceja, ¿de qué se trataba esto? – Y que normalmente repruebo todo lo que hacen Sirius y James… -asintió con la cabeza, aún sin entender a dónde se dirigía – Y que llevo seis años intentando corregirlos… - hizo una mueca irónica; ¡como si eso fuese posible! – ¿No se me permitiría un pequeño desliz, a cambio de todos esos años?

-¿Un desliz? Remus de que…

-¡Tradúceme esto! –blandió un pedazo de papel con una caligrafía que se notaba había sido escrita muy rápido.

-¿Qué demonios, Rems…? – agarró la letra y la leyó rápidamente; no era muy larga. Al terminar, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo apareciese.


	44. Casi

**Ok, ok. Serán tres (: No sean malpensadas/os, eh? xD**

* * *

Casi.

Mientras la adrenalina ocasionada por la excitación le recorría de pies a cabeza, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de James contra el suyo. Casi podía escuchar su respiración. Lo miró un instante y pudo ver en su cara una mezcla de gozo con algo de concentración. Llegar antes que James iba a ser un deleite como pocos. Inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante, con la intención de mejorar su alcance, por mucha resistencia que James quisiese a poner.

Escuchó un sonoro quejido, mientras él sonreía de placer una vez que su mano se cerró en torno a la snitch.

-¡JA! ¡Así es! Estimado público, señoras y señores, apreciables admiradoras, Sirius Orión Black, acaba de vencer a James _Débil _Potter atrapando una snitch. Que este día sea recordado por to… ¡HEY! – sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda, gracias a una rama que le había aventado el aludido.

-¿James _Débil _Potter? ¡Sólo te deje ganar porque tu vida es un completo engaño! –escuchó una carcajada estridente resonar en el campo.

-¡Hey! ¡Mi vida no es un engaño! – comenzó a volar hacia él. – Y te gané limpiamente, no seas llorón.

-¡No lo soy! Te deje ganar. ¡Y claro que tu vida es un engaño! Acabas de salir del clóset, ¿qué mayor engaño, después de casi 17 años de estar detrás de faldas? – sintió una ligera punzada en el estómago; no lo había visto así.

-¡No salí de ningún lado, bestia! Sólo dije que _creo_ que me gusta Moony… - se acomodó para quedar sentado de lado en su escoba, mientras James lo miraba divertido.

-¿Y Moony usa faldas? –no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la imagen mental; misma que terminó al ver a James quedar de cabeza, sólo colgado por las piernas de la escoba. Hasta a él lo ponía nervioso eso. – Aunque si te pones a pensarlo, Moony es _casi_ una chica…

-¿Una chica? Me temo que hay un par de cosas que faltan o en su defecto le sobran…

-¡Por eso dije _casi_! –comenzó a columpiarse de atrás hacia adelante. Genial. Simplemente genial. Había sobrevivido a la familia Black, a mil y un castigos, a Lily, a admitir un extraño gusto por Remus y ahora su mejor amigo lo iba a matar de un infarto. – Si, piensa Pad. Le gustan los chicos, es el único que puede entrar sin problema a las habitaciones de las chicas, es _tan_ limpio y ordenado que resulta enfermo…

-¡Hey! Yo soy limpio y ordenado –reclamó pensando en lo pulcro y perfecto de su aspecto.

-¡No cuenta en cómo dejes el baño, Padfoot! Quiero que con uno de tus deberes en mano me digas que eres limpio y ordenado. –Ok, tenía un punto. – Moony lo es en _todos_ los aspectos. También tiene una extraña debilidad por el dulce…

-¿Y eso qué tiene de raro? Y por amor a Merlín ¡deja de hacer eso! – paró de mecerse para alivio suyo.

-Vale, vale. Y no sé si sea raro pero es el único espécimen del género masculino que conozco que la tiene. Y no olvidemos de sus cambios de humor una vez al mes. –no pudieron evitar reír.

-¡Y vaya si los tiene! –exclamó entre risas. Probablemente solo con James hubiera podido reír a pesar de tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, con todo y haber descargado varias de ellas en él y en Lily.

-Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer?

-De momento, volver a ganarte, mi estimado Prongs. –sonrió maliciosamente mientras abría la mano donde tenía atrapada la snitch. James le sonrió de vuelta y ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivas escobas, mientras la snitch huía.


	45. Solo

**Gracias a JuliaHart, Saku-Ann, Alexa Hiwatari, Ginebra216, LadyAliceKirkland y a Ly Orixa por los reviews! :3 Espero no me odien por tardar tanto! **

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Deidi Jeevas y a cualquier otra persona que odie a Peter (:**

**Tres, dos, uno...**

* * *

Solo.

Llevaba un rato rondando por el castillo, sin rumbo alguno. Admitía que estaba un poco nervioso; no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos desde que se levantó. Sabía que por lo menos dos de ellos habían llegado a dormir, pero no tenía ni idea de que pudiese haber pasado después, o que fuerza divina se había encargado de despertar a James en sábado.

Continuó su camino a ningún lado, esperando con todas sus fuerzas no toparse con nadie peligroso en el camino. Para su suerte, tampoco habían dejado el mapa merodeador, lo que le daba un presentimiento de travesura. Sin él. Éste pensamiento lo entristeció un poco.

-Sala común, enfermería, despacho de McGonagall, Filch, biblioteca… -repasó en voz baja los lugares más probables en ellos para estar, donde ya había visto. Pasó a lado de una ventana, que tenía vista a los jardines, y se iluminó. -¡Campo de Quidditch!

¡Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes! Caminó con paso presuroso hacia el campo, orgulloso de su ocurrencia. Atravesaba los jardines, cuando una figura mucho más alta que él le cerró el paso.

-¿Cómo es que tus idiotas amigos te han dejado solo, Pettigrew?


	46. ¿Y bien?

**¡El de disculpa! (:**

* * *

¿Y bien?

Miró la camilla a su lado y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. El ataque del día anterior había sido su culpa. Quizá no directamente, pero había hecho mal en dejarlo solo, sobre todo por las razones por las que lo hizo. Casi se había olvidado de aquella carta que su amiga, con una sonrisa extraña, se había negado a traducir. La única razón por la que se había permitido esa intromisión era porque la carta llevaba su nombre; repetidas veces. Era normal que le diera curiosidad.

Se debió haber imaginado que lo primero que haría Peter sería buscarlos, y por supuesto, no lo iba a encontrar nunca en el cuarto de las chicas.

Pero algo que le preocupaba aún más –no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más culpable por eso – fue la pregunta que se había negado a contestar, y que le había ganado aquél hechizo característico de Snape. Sabía, gracias a Lily, que tenía sus sospechas, pero no pensó que estuviese _tan_ seguro, como para andar preguntándolo. Sabía que debía andar con más cuidado, y estaba pensando seriamente en cómo pedirles a los demás que no lo acompañaran. Por lo menos unos meses, para evitar reforzar la teoría de Snape.

Mientras le daba vueltas, entraron Sirius y James a la enfermería. Ambos llevaban diferentes dulces y comida cargando, que dejaron en la pequeña mesita que estaba a los pies de la camilla.

-¡Listo! Para que despierte feliz. –levantó la mirada; James guardó el mapa merodeador en su túnica. - ¡Moony! ¡Tienes unas ojeras _enormes_!

-Sí, ve a dormir un poco. –dijo Sirius con una genuina nota de preocupación que no se le escuchaba todos los días. - Nosotros lo cuidaremos.- no prestó mucha atención.

-¡Es nuestra culpa! ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos?

-¡No es nuestra culpa!

-¡Y créelo que _Snivellus_ recibirá su castigo!

-No es el punto que lo reciba o no. –suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Lo que seguía iba a ser difícil. – Mientras fueron por comida, Peter despertó un momento.

-¿Sí?

-¡Genial! ¿Qué ha dicho? –les dirigió una mirada significativa para que ambos guardaran silencio. Notó de paso que por alguna razón Sirius no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Que bipolar resultaba a veces.

-En realidad no estoy seguro de si despertó del todo o estaba soñando. –la mirada penetrante y fija de Sirius lo estaba empezando a poner incómodo. La evitó y continuó su relato. – Le pregunté qué había pasado y alcancé a entender lo que balbuceó.

-¿Y bien?


	47. Me das asco

**¡Y ahora para que no me odien! xD**

**(aviso: Publicidad Descarada en 3, 2, 1...) ¡Hey! Subí un one-shot por allí xD SiriusxRemus también :3 léanlo, ¿siiiiiii? ¡Gracias!**

* * *

Me das asco.

Sus amigos que cumplían función de guardaespaldas habían dado vuelta en una esquina contraria a la de él. Su grasiento cabello difícilmente se movía con cada paso; no le extrañaba, con toda esa grasa, debía pesar el doble. Llevaba un pesado libro en el brazo, que alcanzó a distinguir como de la Sección Prohibida. Imaginando el tema, logró que su enojo aumentara un poco más.

Ya bastante era que se hubiese atrevido a preguntarle a Peter si Remus era un hombre lobo, y encima atacarle por no responder. Eso, aunado a que a Remus le entrara su habitual paranoia con respecto al tema y les pidiera que no lo acompañaran más. Le extrañó enormemente que tan calmado lo había tomado Sirius, considerando que en un principio había sido su idea acompañarlo, y claro, teniendo en cuenta los sucesos recientes, lo había dejado perplejo. Por no decir furioso. El que tampoco le hubiese podido seguir enlistando a Remus sus infinitas razones por las cuales no deberían dejarlo solo, debido a la llegada de Lily a la enfermería, se sumaba a su enojo en ese momento. Pero ahora la bola de grasa estaba solo. Y él se iba a encargar de que pagara.

Se deslizó sigilosamente bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y alzó su varita apuntando a la nuca de Snape. Abrió la boca para lanzar un hechizo, probablemente doloroso, cuando una voz demasiado familiar lo obligó a detenerse.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Snape? – pudo a ver a Snape girar a su derecha igual de sorprendido que él mismo ante semejante grito.

-¿Lily? – su mal-fingida emoción le hizo hervir la sangre a James.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Crees que tienes derecho a andar preguntando esas cosas a los cuatro vientos? –observó con una sonrisa como su adorada novia se acercaba a la bola grasosa apuntándole acusadoramente con el índice. – No te consta, ¿o sí? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –gozaba ver la cara de horror de Snape mientras Lily seguía regañándolo, con una cara bastante atemorizante a decir verdad, sin dejar que se defendiese. – ¡Y seguro sabes lo que le pasó a Peter! Con ese hechizo malévolo tuyo… ¡NO LO DIJE PARA QUE TE SINTIERAS ORGULLOSO! –gritó Lily al ver un atisbo de complacencia en el rostro de Snape, que desapareció de inmediato. – ¡Madame Pomfrey dijo que fue severo! ¡Magia oscura de verdad! ¡¿Qué te pasaba por la cabeza?

Por debajo de su capa invisible, pudo ver a Lily detenerse cuando Snape ya estaba recargado sobre la pared, viéndole sin articular palabra. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de decepción que nunca le había visto.

Sintió la sangre hervir. Primero, porque no entendía qué, en el nombre de Merlín, Lily tenía esa mirada. Sabía que habían sido _amigos_, y aunque bien sabía que las intenciones de la bola de grasa eran otras, hacía tiempo habían dejado de serlo. Y ¿cómo sentirse decepcionado del grasoso? Era más que seguro que acabaría así. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, daba paso a la segunda; no podía permitir que un esperpento como tal hiciera sentir así a _su_ Lily. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a permanecer oculto, apretando la varita contra sí.

-Nunca pensé que llegaras a convertirte en esto. _Me das asco. _–dicho esto se giró elegantemente sobre sus talones y alejarse de ahí. Vio a Snape, aún contra la pared, con una mirada de profunda tristeza. Juraría que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

En un arrebato de felicidad, la sangre de James quedó tranquila. Mientras se alejaba el sonido provocado por los zapatos de Lily, James no podía contener su orgullo. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y unas ganas inmensas de quitarse la capa, reírse a carcajadas de Snape y después correr a abrazar a su novia. Era la mejor; por mucho que quisiera darle su merecido a la bola grasienta, sabía que nada que él hiciera podría causar el daño que había hecho Lily. Lo vio alejarse silenciosamente, pasándose la manga de la túnica por los ojos.

Sin poder borrar la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y tarareando una canción bastante alegre, se dirigió a la sala común, casi bailando.


	48. Me vuelve loco

**Intentaré responder los reviews mañana (: como sea, gracias a todos por ellos! 3 Y PERDÓN por no poder actualizar más seguido como debiera! _**

* * *

Me vuelve loco.

Así que le llamaba la atención Remus. Eso era. Tenía algo que atraía su atención. Aunque en realidad, tenía infinidad de cosas que le gustaban. Sí, eso encajaba mejor; le gustaba Remus. Le gustaba Remus y su forma de ser; sus ojos y su cabello; también le gustaba su voz….

-_¿A quién engaño? Me vuelve loco. Literalmente. _– pensó Sirius mientras su encantador reflejo en el espejo interrumpía sus pensamientos. Claro, él era hermoso. Se arregló un poco el cabello, se quitó la corbata y le dio un aspecto desenfadado a su camisa. Si; Sirius Casanova Black era irresistible. Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas al espejo.

Pasado el despliegue de encanto obligado frente al espejo, volvió a sus pensamientos. Ahora lo tenía claro; James no había estado tan alejado en sus suposiciones cuando lo comparaba con su situación con Lily. Era cierto que esos ojos dorados podían hacerle perder el control de sí mismo. No podía evitar aguzar el oído a la mención de su nombre, o aparición de su voz. Había descubierto recientemente que su boca tenía un extraño imán. ¡Aunque no es que quisiese besarlo! ¡Era Moony! Sin embargo, le gustaba estar cerca de él, aunque eso lo pusiera nervioso. Remus lo ponía nervioso.

Nunca, nada ponía _nervioso_ a Sirius Black.

Una vez medio-convencido de que no había otro motivo posible, había enviado una carta a Audrey, pidiéndole un consejo; Lily había sido de mucha ayuda, pero siempre había que buscar una segunda opinión. Sobre todo para asuntos de ésta magnitud.

Aunque, realmente no habrían sido de _esa_ magnitud, de no ser porque se trataba de Remus. Ok, vamos, le gustaba un chico. Gran cosa. Siempre había sido partidario de probar cosas nuevas; esta era una de ellas. Y algo le decía que no le iba a desagradar en lo más mínimo. El asunto era que se volvía un problema porque se trataba de Remus. _Su_ Remus.

Siempre había tenido un afecto especial a Remus, diferente al que tenía por James o por Peter. Sabía que James se sentía más o menos igual. A pesar de ser perfectamente capaz, y de que se quejara de ello la mayor parte del tiempo, había algo en él que los incitaba a quedarse cerca; en cierto modo a protegerlo. Quizá porque siempre se empeñaba en parecer fuerte. Quizá porque se habían enterado de su desafortunada infancia, así como de su condición. Quizá porque a su vez, se encargaba de cuidarlos, especialmente a James y a él.

El punto era que esperaba que en caso de no resultar satisfactorio, esto no arruinara su amistad; era algo que no se podía permitir.

Cualquier otra persona hubiese considerado como primera opción dejar el asunto por la paz, valorar más la amistad que un sentimiento nuevo y que probablemente pasaría pronto. Pero no Sirius Black. Para Sirius Casanova Black, no había imposibles; mucho menos tratándose de conquistas.

Le regaló una última sonrisa coqueta al espejo, para después salir en busca de James y Lily para contarles alegre su plan.


	49. Sexo Gay

**¡Ahora sí! Gracias a Breyo-lynCullenTaishioWayland por la author alert y añadirme a sus autores favoritos! A Merodeadores-Cullen por añadir esta historia a favoritos! A JuliaHart, Kristy SR (x2), Saku-Ann (x2), Alexa Hiwatari, Ginebra126 por sus reviews! A Gaba 27 por poner mi fic en sus alertas! Gracias a todoooos y todaaas por animarme a seguir escribiendo (: Juro que responderé a los reviews! **

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

Sexo gay.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡Por supuesto que no! – pudo ver la cara de insatisfacción que Sirius le ponía enfrente. En el fondo no le sorprendió mucho; bien decían por ahí que a un perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar nuevos trucos. O algo parecido.

-¡Vamos Lily! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una cena en el restaurante que le encantó y…

-¡Que eso lo haces con TODAS las chicas con las que has salido! –exclamó desesperada; no entendía cómo se las arreglaba para tener tantas citas, en su opinión estaba bastante perdido.

-Pero cuando James te invitó a… -para suerte del aludido, no alcanzó a ver la mirada asesina de advertencia que James lanzaba a Sirius. También para su suerte, la pelirroja estaba muy enfrascada en la discusión como para procesar hacia a donde iba esa frase.

-¡No me importa! ¡No puedes llevar a Remus a donde llevas a todas tus usuales conquistas!

-¿Por qué no? Si de algo nos sirve la historia, es para demostrar que, obviamente, mi plan es infalible, querida. –escuchó un pequeño golpe de James a modo de protesta por haberle llamado 'querida' guiñándole un ojo al puro estilo Sirius Black, mientras ella, inmune, se masajeaba las sienes. Tomó aire y se armó de paciencia.

-No es que no le vaya a gustar, el asunto es que…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué discutimos eso siquiera? –le regaló una de las miradas que tanto asustaban a los de alumnos inferiores, obligándolo a callar y dando por sentado que no debía interrumpirla.

-El asunto, te decía, es que… -pensó muy bien las palabras antes de decirlas, con este progreso, no quería dar pasos en falso. – Vamos, Remus no es cualquier otra chica, ¿o sí?

-No amor, ¡sabemos perfectamente que Remus no es una chica! –soltó James de manera condescendiente, riendo. Parecía que iba a tener que hacer uso de sus miradas asesinas más de lo planeado.

-A lo que me refiero, es que sí te gusta ¿no? –Sirius arqueó una ceja. La paciencia la estaba abandonando. Sabía que no debía haber dado esas asesorías horas antes; siempre acababan con su paciencia. Y por supuesto que el asunto con Snape tampoco había ayudado a sus nervios. Decidió tomar otro rumbo – Ok. ¿Por qué saliste con aquella chica de Ravenclaw?

-Para acabar el período de abstinencia, claro. –soltó sin ninguna clase de pudor o remordimiento, lo que hizo que rodara los ojos involuntariamente. –Con todo éste asunto, no había tenido tiempo de…

-Vale, vale, entiendo. –interrumpió antes de obtener más detalles, que sabía Sirius no tenía ningún problema en dar. – ¿Y las quince veces anteriores a esa?

-Pues igual, supongo. Anne, de Hufflepuff tiene el culo para morirse, y antes de ella, fue Cynnia de Gryffindor, que aún con esa cara de ángel, deberías ver cómo se mueve cuando…

-¡HEY! ¡No necesito detalles!

-¡Sí! ¡Pervertido! No le des a mi novia esa clase de detalles sucios y obscenos. –dijo James dándole otro golpe, más amistoso, en el brazo. –Me los cuentas a mí después. –agregó por lo bajo, haciendo un movimiento de cadera bastante sugestivo, lo que le ganó a él un golpe. - ¡Cariño! Yo te amo, sólo a ti. –sonrió inocentemente sobándose el brazo.

-¡Mi punto! Es que no sales con Remus por la misma razón, ¿cierto? – antes de que le diese tiempo de prepararse psicológicamente para la respuesta, una mueca de indignación y asco llenó la cara de Sirius.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Lily! ¿Y me decías a mí pervertido? ¡Es Moony! ¡Cómo se te ocurre que voy a querer… -mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes de nuevo, armándose por décimo quinta vez de paciencia, las carcajadas de James le retumbaron en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué harás, Pad? Sí Moony acepta eso de salir contigo, ¿le pedirás permiso para liarte con alguna chica cada tanto, para calmar tu hambre? ¿O recurrirás a tu mano? –se soltó de nuevo a reír, mientras una cara de auténtica confusión apareció en la cara de Sirius. Se armó de valor para continuar la conversación, pero la interrumpieron. De nuevo.

-No había pensado esa parte. –la miró fijamente, con una nota de curiosidad propia de un niño de cuatro años en la cara. -¿Cómo es eso del sexo gay, Lily?

Mientras James volvía a golpear a Sirius y se enfrascaban en una pequeña discusión en la que atinó a escuchar las palabras_ virgen_ y _Moony_ en la misma oración, Lily no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Pensó en lo temprano que debía despertarse al día siguiente y en lo poco que había dormido. Vaya que sería una noche larga.

Con la ilusión de hacerla un poco más llevadera, recordó una carta que había guardado en su túnica junto con algunos apuntes.


	50. Impotencia

**Antes que nada gracias a JuliaHart, ****Alexa Hiwatari, ****Kristy SR y a Ly Orixa por sus reviews! Intentaré contestarlos hoy (: Y de nuevo, una disculpa por tardar tanto T_T **

* * *

Impotencia.

Pensó desganado en el día siguiente, más específicamente en la noche, mientras se quitaba la barba que había aparecido aquella mañana, y que ya había crecido de manera notoria. Por lo menos para él.

Le deprimía pensar que esta vez estaría sólo, pero sabía que era lo mejor considerando los eventos pasados. Peter ya se encontraba bien, aunque la enfermera les repitió varias veces que pudo haber sido grave, y que no entendía como Dumbledore permitía algo así en el colegio. Le alegró saber que Snape había recibido dos semanas de detención, aunque no lo suficiente para compensar el hecho de que la pasaría sólo, y eso no haría otra cosa que empeorar su estado.

Haciendo sus usuales cálculos, considerando que no tendría compañía, eso significaba más daño, lo que se traducía a más tiempo en la enfermería. Probablemente perdería una semana de clases, y con amargura, recordó que las clases de Mcgonagall para esos días sonaban sumamente interesantes.

Estaba consciente de que a ninguno de sus tres amigos le hacía gracia no acompañarlo, pero no pudo evitar que los ojos se le pusiesen vidriosos de la impotencia. Como odiaba a Snape.

Se las arregló para salir sin atisbo de tristeza, y comenzó a charlar con Peter.


	51. Mitad de Semana

**Y como sé que me matarían si sólo subiese el capítulo anterior, va el siguiente! :3**

* * *

Mitad de semana.

Era miércoles. Mitad de semana. Primera clase. Tenía una torre de deberes. No que a él le interesaran, pero a su novia sí, lo que significaba menos tiempo para él. No había hecho ninguna clase de broma en más de una semana. No había hechizado a nadie. Había llegado tarde a clase. Le habían quitado puntos. No entendía la mitad de lo que estaban diciendo. Y para todo aquello había una razón. El día anterior había sido luna llena. Él se había quedado en el cuarto, impotente, planeando alguna venganza, aunque todas igual de insuficientes. Su cerebro se encontraba resentido por las pocas horas de descanso desde el viernes. Peter no había dormido. Él no había dormido. Sirius no había llegado a dormir. Remus no estaba en la enfermería. No podía consultar a su novia acerca de esto. Su cerebro podía llegar a mil y una conclusiones, aún medio dormido. Pero eso realmente no le importaba. Lo que no entendía, era porque Sirius no había llegado dormir. Y él sí.

Era mitad de semana. Y no estaba feliz. Estaba furioso.

Se encontraba en la última línea, con Peter como compañero de mesa. Éste dormitaba placenteramente, como casi todos en el salón. Sin embargo, él no podía. Conforme pasaban los minutos y Sirius no entraba por aquella endemoniada puerta, se sentía más seguro de su teoría. Sí, sí. Le gustaba Remus como algo más que un amigo. Y él sospechaba que a Remus le agradaba más de lo que aparentaba; sospechas avaladas por Lily. Sí, quizá todo ese asunto llegara a algo más serio. Sí, quizá Sirius sentara cabeza, por lo menos un rato. Sí, serían felices y tal. Al diablo con eso.

Estaba seguro de que Sirius no había llegado a la habitación con el único motivo de evitar las amenazas de Remus para que no lo acompañasen. Y por supuesto, eso sólo tendría una explicación. Nunca había sido muy devoto a obedecer las, normalmente mal-fundadas, órdenes de Remus, pero éste vez se había sentido desarmado ante aquellos ojos, al principio duros y decididos, y al final suplicantes. Sabía en el fondo que tenía algo de razón, pero poco le importaba. Él había cedido, y se había quedado obedientemente en el cuarto. Esperando. Esperando que apareciera Sirius y los invitara a desobedecer e ir detrás de Remus. Y así se había quedado. Esperando.

Mientras tenía una mirada vacía fija en los garabatos del profesor, no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado. Sirius había estado allí, y él no. Al demonio con su ni remotamente consumado amorío, Sirius lo había excluido.


	52. Una y no diez

**¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de que he llegado a 52 reviews! Eso me hace inmensamente feliz :D Así que para celebrar, ¡va el capítulo 52! Disfrútenlo :3**

* * *

Una y no diez.

La cabeza le iba a estallar y con ella, probablemente todo el cuerpo. Sintió un ardor bastante familiar en el brazo izquierdo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero la luz que entraba por la diminuta ranura que hacían sus párpados, se lo impidió. Con tanta luz, debía ser medio día. Con el brazo derecho intentó cubrirse de ésta, sin mucho éxito, aunque con el suficiente para entrecerrar los ojos.

Distinguió una figura oscura frente a él, haciendo unos movimientos que no logró distinguir. Después, la luz amainó.

-¿Mejor? –al distinguir la voz, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bastante, gracias. –pudo abrir completamente los ojos, y una vez que se hubiesen acostumbrado a la relativa oscuridad, fue capaz de distinguir detalladamente a su interlocutor. Éste tenía la mirada clavada en el brazo que segundos antes le escoció.

-Ahora tienes una nueva. –dijo haciendo una mueca de lado. Al ver el motivo del ardor, descubrió una venda manchada de sangre en el brazo, seguro un corte profundo. Suspiró, intentando cubrirla con una manga de lo que traía puesto. –Lamento no haber llegado antes. –agregó con un deje de seriedad muy raro en él.

-No tuviste que haber llegado. –respondió firme, intentando no sonreír. Si bien era cierto que les había pedido que no se aparecieran con él por este mes, gracias a cierto Slytherin, el que él hubiese hecho caso omiso fue la causa probable de que tuviese una nueva cicatriz, y no diez.

-Prongs me echará suficiente bronca por ello, no empieces tú también. –dijo sonriendo, sin dejar de verle. Comenzó a reír, pero un dolor en su abdomen le impidió cualquier cosa. Comenzó a dudar que sólo se tratara de una venda. –No es nada, sólo un golpe.

-Vaya, gracias Doctor Black. –respondió sarcástico como siempre se mostraba cerca de aquellas noches, mientras una mano intentaba calmar el dolor. Escuchó la risa de Sirius, cortada de golpe. Se giró con trabajo para verle, y observó que tenía una mancha roja en un costado de la camisa.

-Estoy bien. –dijo tajante colocándose su túnica encima para esconder la mancha, antes de que pudiese preguntar algo. – Verás, ayer no estaba Wormtail para facilitar la entrada.

Claro, cómo no se le había ocurrido; el Sauce Boxeador lo debió haber herido. Esto lo hizo sentir un poco más culpable. Hubiese sido mejor que no lo acompañara, pero el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba maquinar bien. Se sentía mareado; las náuseas le revolvían el estómago. Intentó ceder al sueño para olvidarse de sus variados dolores, pero descubrió unos ojos grises que no le quitaban la vista de encima. Se sintió extrañamente incómodo.


	53. Libres de culpa

**Ok, no me odien. Por lo menos no demasiado T_T Sé que las razones que les dé no valdrán de mucho, así que intentaré disculparme con capítulos! xD Y si alguna/o pensó que había abandonado la historia, me temo que no se desharán tan fácilmente de mi :3 **

**¡Aquí vamos después de tanto!**

* * *

Libres de culpa.

Dejó los pesados libros sobre una silla vacía, y puso unas flores recién cortadas en un jarrón blanco. Había una envoltura de goma de mascar en el piso; seguro Sirius había pasado por allí. La recogió y tiró al bote de basura. Notó que los libros estaban a punto de caerse, así que los acomodó del más grande al más pequeño, en orden descendente. Remus tenía la sábana un poco más abajo de la cintura; que desatento había sido Sirius. Al sentir el contacto con su fría piel, decidió taparlo y fue entonces cuando se percató del manchón rojo que tenía el pijama.

Se sentó en la cama vacía de al lado, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Comenzaba a admitir que la teoría descabellada de Severus… de Snape, comenzaba a tener sentido. No era que le importara, ni por asomo, que fuese o no cierta. Pero admitía que le provocaba una punzada en el estómago el hecho de que de ser cierto, no se lo hubiese confiado.

Mientras esperaba pacientemente que Remus despertase, su mente divagó. Pensó en el comportamiento funesto de James, en si Sirius había estado allí, y en qué había hecho éste para molestar a James. Porque Lily sabía bien que James, con todo, era una persona que difícilmente se enojaba; ese poder sólo lo tenían ella, Remus y Sirius. Y sabía bien que ella y Remus eran libres de culpa.

-Hey… ¿cuánto llevas ahí? –la débil voz de Remus le despertó. Sacó de su túnica una envoltura de chocolate y se la ofreció.

-No mucho. –sonrió. - ¿Cómo estás? –Remus se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba el chocolate. - ¿Y Sirius?

Remus se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su chocolate, con un interés exagerado y evitando su mirada. Por muy bien que conociera el gusto de Remus por el chocolate, había algo extraño allí.


	54. Peter es feliz

**De nuevo, ¡no me odien! ¿por favor? :3**

* * *

Peter es feliz.

Peter era feliz. Admitía que el ambiente era pesado, aún estando en el Gran Comedor, pero aún así se sentía feliz; ya no le dolía la pierna y podía caminar sin problemas; durante su estancia en la enfermería, no lo habían dejado solo en ningún momento, y había comido como rey; durante la luna llena, Remus les pidió que no lo acompañaran, cosa que había agradecido debido al dolor en la pierna; y por supuesto, no lo habían dejado solo, con todo y que Snape estaría en detención un tiempo.

En ese momento, estaba comiendo solo con James, quién cargaba un humor de perros desde que se despertó. Encontró raro que Remus no se encontrara en la enfermería esa mañana, que fue lo primero que comprobaron ambos. Y claro, Sirius no había llegado a dormir, pero eso era más bien normal; probablemente se hubiese fugado con alguna chica para divertirse, considerando que tenían prohibido por órdenes de Remus acompañarlo.

Un bufido lo sacó de su interesantísimo desayuno.

-Hey, Moony está en la enfermería. –la voz de Sirius había sido causa del bufido de James. Se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos, y aún así pudo distinguir las obvias evasiones de Sirius respecto a la mirada de James. No le prestó una especial atención, y se levantó de su asiento.

-Había tardado… ¿cómo está? –Remus había sido el más considerado con él, mientras su pierna se recuperaba. Probablemente fuese porque él había sido el causante indirecto, pero aún así le había parecido muy atento de su parte.

-Supongo que bien… -Sirius se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una significativa mirada. A pesar de no estar tan ¿sincronizado? ¿unido? ¿enlazado?... lo que fuese, con Sirius como lo estaba James, no le tomó mucho entender que quería, especialmente aunado a la evasión de miradas. Solía terminar siempre como intermediario cuando aquellos dos peleaban. No le molestaba mucho, porque claro, sus 'peleas' jamás duraban más de un día.

-Prongs, ¿vienes? –la negativa de James ante su inocente pregunta, fue un bufido. Tanto él como Sirius se encogieron de hombros. Salió a lado de Sirius del comedor, y pudo sentir la mirada asesina de James en su erizada nuca.


	55. Danza de la victoria

**¿Perdón? Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! **

* * *

Danza de la victoria.

Sentía varias venas de las sienes resaltadas. A su bien fundamentado enojo, se agregaba ahora que ahora Lily se había molestado con él por haberle dicho –gritarle- que nada tenía que hacer con Remus hacía un rato. Que era mejor que lo dejara sólo. Una vez que lo pensó y repitió las palabras mentalmente, entendió el motivo del enojo; había parecido un ataque de celos. Sin embargo, lo único que quería era estar sólo con Remus para preguntarle qué había pasado, cosa que no podía preguntar frente a su inocente novia, que nada sospechaba.

Aunado a eso, claro, estaba el hecho de que ahora se encontraba fuera de la enfermería, con una oreja pegada a la puerta, escuchando como el traidor de Sirius, el cómplice Remus y el arrastrado Peter, se reían felizmente a sus anchas. Y a sus espaldas.

Esperó pacientemente, sin importarle las miradas raras que recibía por estar espiando, a escuchar la puerta del… ¿despacho?... Del cuarto que había detrás de la enfermería, donde siempre estaba Madame Pomfrey. No estaba seguro de que calificara como despacho. Luego se encargaría de averiguar eso. Y por fin, aquél _click_, que le daba la pauta para poder hacer su entrada dramática. Oh sí, James _adoraba_ las entradas dramáticas.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, causando el cese de risas. Entró caminando airoso, y ante la mirada perpleja de Peter, la ceja arqueada de Remus y la sonrisa –qué cínico podía llegar a ser aquél desgraciado perro- de Sirius, le aventó al último lo primero que encontró.

-¡TÚ! –señaló incriminadoramente al pelinegro que tenía enfrente. -¡¿QUÉ TE DA VALOR PARA ESCABULLIRTE ASÍ?

-¡Hey! –Sirius le dirigía una mirada de reclamación, señalando el lugar donde el objeto lo había golpeado. El objeto, resultó ser uno de los preciados chocolates de Remus J. Lupin.

-¡James Potter! ¡Nada te da derecho a… -por una milésima de segundo, casi pudo escuchar a Remus defendiendo a Sirius ('nada te da derecho a entrar así y atacar a Sirius' o algo parecido), cosa nunca antes vista. Por lo menos no en esas circunstancias. _Casi. _- … tomar y aventar chocolates AJENOS! ¡Sobre todo si son míos, Prongs! –exclamó enojado. Era uno de _sus días_ del mes.

-¡Contra ti voy después! –redirigió su vista a Sirius, que por instinto levantó las manos en señal de rendición. -¡Ni creas que será tan fácil! ¿Cómo te atreves a…

-Vamos Prongs, yo…

-¡Ningún 'vamos Prongs'! ¡Moony dijo claramente que debíamos quedarnos en la habitación! ¡Pero claro! El gran Sirius Black no obedece razones. ¡Sabes que _Snivellus_ está…

-¿Qué te dije, Moony? –preguntó con una sonrisa a Remus, aún con las manos arriba. Claro, ahora conspiraban contra él. Todo tenía sentido, no lo habían incluido por hacer planes en su contra. Vio como Remus se incorporaba trabajosamente, mientras Peter le ayudaba.

-Prongs… -comenzó con su voz severa. Lo detestaba cuando adoptaba su papel Mcgonagallesco. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me contestes en ese tono! Ni me hagas muecas, Potter. –cómo lo odiaba. Odiaba esos días del mes, dónde era peor que su madre y Lily juntas. Y ambas en sus respectivos días del mes. Se limitó a escuchar con una ceja arqueada y una mueca. – Yo les pedí que no me acompañaran. Padfoot no debió haber…

-No, no, no, Moony, ¡Claro que debió haber ido! –clavó su vista en el aludido, que escuchaba sin bajar los brazos. Quizá se le hubiesen entumido. - ¡Lo que no debió haber hecho ha sido ir SOLO!

-AHEM… No recuerdo haberte pedido interrupciones. – le dedicó una mirada glacial, que lo obligó a callarse.

A veces se preguntaba si aparte de hombre lobo, no sería primo lejano de Medusa. O quizá aquello que le había dicho a Sirius de mitad-basilisco era cierto. O quizá fuese pariente de algún centauro. Era endemoniadamente inteligente y frío cuando se lo proponía, como ellos. Se preguntó si los vampiros tendrían alguna de esas cualidades.

-¡JAMES! –el grito de Remus lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Cayó en cuenta de que había perdido parte importante del discurso que le había soltado. Se encontró con unos enojados ojos miel, y las risitas de Sirius (que tontamente seguía con los brazos arriba) y Peter. –Como decía… Gracias por haberme hecho caso; les debo una. –dijo sonriendo. Ok, eso no se lo esperaba. Pero antes de poder decir algo, llegó el reclamo.

-¿Y yo? Yo te acompañé y…

-Tú… TÚ me debes una a MÍ, por no haberme hecho caso.

-¡JA! –exclamó triunfal ante la declaración/regaño de Remus, enfrente de un Sirius con la cara más grande de indignación que existía. Mientras hacía la danza de la victoria en la cara ofendida de Sirius, pensó que quizá ya no estuviera de tan mal humor después de todo.


	56. Humillante

**¿Perdón? Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!**

* * *

Humillante.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, la nariz arrugada, y la boca torcida; se le crispaban las manos cada vez que una gota ajena a su sudor las tocaba. Su rostro gritaba a todas luces 'asco'.

Había aborrecido cada minuto del castigo. Había aborrecido el hecho de que el idiota amigo de Cabezahueca Black y Cabezainflada Potter hubiese salido corriendo a delatarle, así como que no hubiese hecho nada para defenderse. Se aborrecía a sí mismo por haber hecho sentir así a Lily. Había aborrecido a Mcgonagall cuando le impuso el castigo de tan tremenda duración, así como las burlas de su grupo. Aborrecía el castigo y todo lo que ello implicaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Y con todo, allí se encontraba él, arrodillado sobre un retrete, con una mano y un cepillo dentro de él, limpiando. Estaba empapado de sudor y con la túnica arremangada. Estaba intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuese el olor, cuando entraron dos personas a dicho baño.

-¡Hey, Sev! No sabía que estabas de turno. –soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras respiraba profundamente intentando relajarse. Hasta que recordó el hedor.

-Severus… ¿te has quejado? Esto es simplemente… Humillante. –detrás de él, se encontraba un chico más alto y mayor que él, pelo rubio platinado y su afilada nariz arrugada, viéndolo con… ¿Lástima?

-Sí, no hay nada que hacer. Cuando salga de ésta, Cuatrojos me las pagará, no te preocupes Lucius. –respondió haciendo acopio de toda la dignidad que le quedaba e intentando sonar lo más altivo posible.

-Deberían aplicarle un _cruciatus_ a aquella anciana…repetidamente. Es infame. -respondió el rubio fríamente. Le miró una última vez, antes de se abriera la puerta de a lado. – Que desagradable eres, Avery. –dijo, con la nariz aún más arrugada. Giró elegantemente sobre sus tobillos, para por fin dejarlo solo.

-Te he dejado un pequeño regalo a lado, Sev. ¡Diviértete! –respondió el otro chico, con voz burlona, saliendo detrás de Lucius. En el momento en el que ambos estuvieron fuera de la vista, el hedor fétido llegó a él. No pudo evitar sentir la sangre hervir y odiarlos a todos.


	57. De abrazos y pociones

**¡PERDÓN! Deben creerme, lo siento! Especiales disculpas a quienes dejaron review y se los agradezco infinitamente! :D JuliaHart, Alexa Hiwatari, Ginebra216, Saku-Ann, Kristy SR, Imaginary Mexico **(que no te pude responder, pero gracias! Y no, no es el último capítulo)** y Ly Orixa! También agradezco a 26045201998 ** (eh... me gustaría saber tu nombre o por lo menos un apodo =P)** y a 311 por agregar este fic a sus favoritos! **

**¡Aquí va!**

* * *

De abrazos y pociones.

Genial. Se sentía mareado, estaba más que seguro de no oler precisamente a rosas, con hambre, le dolía el estómago (quizá eso también fuese por hambre), le escocía –aún– el brazo, sus piernas ya estaban entumidas, tenía la boca seca, podía jurar que tenía dos centímetros más de barba que el día anterior y Madame Pomfrey no aparecía por ningún lado.

A bonita hora se les había ocurrido armar su alboroto a aquellos dos. Después de la danza obscena de James hacia Sirius, el agraviado se la había tomado muy en serio… Y había contraatacado con uno de sus famosos… ¿abrazos? No. A aquello no se le podría llamar abrazo. Era una especie de opresión, que lograba desencadenar la claustrofobia de James, y llevaba implícitas unas cuantas llaves de esa lucha muggle que veía Sirius, roces escabrosos en lugares íntimos y con suerte, algunos golpes.

Y claro, todo aquello había resultado en que Madame Pomfrey los corriese de su enfermería y les prohibiera regresar en el transcurso del día anterior. Y por supuesto, de aquél día también. Suspiró e intentó tomar unos libros que Lily le había dejado.

Se dio cuenta que entre ellos, había un papiro con anotaciones diversas de Lily, así como garabatos en distintos lados de la hoja. Pensando en que realmente no tenía muchas ganas de leer acerca de los deberes de Pociones, se dispuso a ver, extrañado, que había dibujado su amiga, sabiendo lo meticulosa que era con sus apuntes.

Al ver de qué se trataba, se ruborizó de inmediato. ¿Qué demonios…?


	58. Te he perdido

**Oh mi dios, después de la horrible ausencia, aún tengo lectores! xD sniff sniff, soy feliz! Ahora, tocan dos capítulos para que no me odien tanto, sobre todo Ly Orixa y Ginebra (: Gracias también a Julia Hart y Alexa Hiwatari por los reviews aunque probablemente no los mereciera XD Prometo contestar en la siguiente actualización!**

* * *

Te he perdido.

Se sentía extrañamente ligero. Tenía la cabeza inusualmente vacía, y sólo podía percibir en el aire un ligero olor a chocolate. Sonreía de manera ausente mientras veía el techo, y escuchaba, sin prestar atención, quejas provenientes de la cama de al lado. _Casi_ podría decir que estaba tranquilo. _Casi_. Tenía un pequeño pensamiento rondando su cabeza hacía dos días, desde que Lily le había explicado _aquél _asunto. Por supuesto, al principio todo había sido obra de la retorcida mente de _Evans_, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, Remus podía ser toda una experiencia en _aquella_ área…

Jugaba ociosamente con la carta que tenía en las manos, repasando mentalmente su contenido. Volviendo al plano sentimental y cursi, resultó que Lily tenía razón; no iba a ser buena idea llevar a Remus a aquél restaurante. Sin embargo, ni Lily ni Audrey le habían resuelto nada; se habían limitado a criticar su idea sin ofrecer soluciones… ¡Mujeres!

-¿Y si le hago una declaración-a-la-Black? –preguntó distraído.

-…¡¿Acaso me estabas escuchando? No podremos ir a ver a Moony mientras esté Madame Pomfrey gracias a tu alboroto y…

-¡Vamos Prongs! Tenemos tu capa, el mapa y somos animagos. ¿En serio te preocupas por eso? Tener novia te está secando el cerebro. –Era tan obvio que apenas podía creer que James siguiera echándole bronca por la prohibición –inútil– de visitar a Remus. El asunto es que ahora no estaba muy seguro de querer su compañía durante dichas visitas. Escuchó a James lanzar un bufido.

-… Define declaración-a-la-Black. He visto muchas. –preguntó de mala gana, ofendido por su comentario anterior.

-Tú sabes. Después de ganar un partido de Quidditch, en la celebración, o en medio del desayuno, o… -el ruido de un pesado libro caer al suelo lo interrumpió.

-¿En serio? –preguntó James viéndole incrédulo.

-Eh… ¿Sí?

-Primero, es Moony. Sabes que no le gusta llamar la atención. Segundo, creo que Lily dijo algo de cortejarle primero, y estoy seguro que Audrey también, sería bueno que escuchases a alguien más que a tu EGO de vez en cuando. –dijo esto con un toque de reclamación.- Tercero, ¿estás dispuesto a sufrir la humillación pública si te rechaza? –no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¿…Si te rechaza? ¿Sirius Black rechazado? Vaya que le estaba afectando eso de estar con Lily; se le pegaban sus ideas. Primero se preocupaba por lo de Madame Pomfrey, y ahora creía que existía la posibilidad de ver a Sirius Black rechazado. Meneó la cabeza.

-Te he perdido, Prongs. -Divagó tontamente preguntándose si habría ideas que se pudiesen transmitir con las babas que solía verles intercambiar.


	59. Bajo ninguna circunstancia

**A mi me ha hecho bastante gracia escribir esto, mientras me imaginaba a Lily xD Espero que ustedes lo disfruten también. A Ginebra y Li Orixa que por poco me insultan (... ok! ok! sí me insultaron!) por dejarlo así la vez pasada (:**

* * *

Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

No se encontraba de muy buen humor que digamos. No, de hecho estaba bastante molesta. Desde el principio de la relación, se había hecho el firme propósito de que, en caso de que _Potter_ estuviese jugando, no iba a dejar que las cosas que hiciera le afectasen. Pero había llegando el punto en el que _sabía_ que no estaba jugando, ergo, ahora le afectaban.

Apenas podía creer la escenita que le había armado James por estar a solas con Remus. ¡JA! Ella se podía pasear con quien quisiese, a la hora que quisiese y con la compañía o ausencia de ella que quisiese. Aparte, ¿desde cuándo era celoso?

-…._Error Lily, siempre lo ha sido._-pensó. Efectivamente, la pregunta había estado mal formulada. Recordó las caras, las amenazas, las peleas y unos cuantos golpes, que habían tenido lugar cuando un chico _literalmente_ la acosaba, y que James no había perdido tiempo en poner en su lugar. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro. Ok, él se lo merecía. Y con creces.

-_Mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo estaba celoso de Remus? _– eso quedaba mejor. En algunas ocasiones, cuando comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que le podía llegar a agradar Sirius, ambos se habían quedado a solas platicando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. ¿Y James? Encantado de la vida. En otras ocasiones, se había encerrado en algún salón intentando que Peter comprendiera algún tema de Encantamientos. ¿Y James? Feliz de que en vez de regañarle, le ayudara. Y lo que era más común, solía pasar días enteros con Remus, estudiando sobre todo, encerrados en algún cubículo de la biblioteca o algún lugar pacífico y silencioso que encontraran. ¿Y James? Contento de que Remus no les molestara a ellos para estudiar algo _que ya sabían_.

-¿_Entonces?_ –pensó molesta. Vaya, como le había enojado aquello. Pensó en desquitarse con algunos inocentes de primer año, pero pensó mejor y decidió hacer algunos deberes. Mientras buscaba sus libros, recordó que había anotado dichos deberes en un pedazo inservible de pergamino. Un pedazo inservible de pergamino que posteriormente había usado para explicarle a Sirius, no sin sonrojarse repetidas veces, como era eso del 'sexo gay'. Un pedazo inservible de pergamino que había metido en un libro de Pociones. Un libro de Pociones que había prestado cándidamente a su amigo Remus para que no se atrasase con los deberes mientras estaba en la enfermería. Un libro de Pociones que inexplicablemente llevaría una clase entera, plenamente explícita y gráfica de sexualidad (con diferentes posiciones, pasos a seguir, especificaciones, recomendaciones, cómo cuidarse... una clase avanzada, vamos) en un pedazo inservible de pergamino. Un libro de Pociones y un pedazo inservible de pergamino que Remus no debía ver bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Salió corriendo del dormitorio, con dirección a la enfermería.


	60. ¿Pergamino?

**¡Nuevo capítulo! No me odien demasiado por no actualizar tan rápido, afortunadamente no falta mucho para ser más libre :) ¡Gracias especiales a Alexa Hiwatari, Ly Orixa, Ginebra216 y Deidi Jeevas por seguir comentando a pesar de mis tardanzas! **

* * *

¿Pergamino?

Subió las escaleras tarareando una canción que tardó un poco en ubicar. Sabía que la había escuchado, pero… Claro, era la endemoniada canción de la radio muggle de Remus. Encogiéndose de hombros, resignado, entró a la habitación.

En una cama estaba Sirius, jugando con un pedazo de papel y a lado estaba James, con los brazos cruzados por debajo de la cabeza y viendo el techo.

-Vaya, que atmósfera tan feliz se respira aquí. –soltó sonriendo irónicamente. – Se pierden si no está Moony. –comentó cuando ambos giraron la cabeza para verle

-¡No tienes idea Wormtail! –respondió James en un tono malicioso. Aunque no entendió muy bien porqué, Sirius hizo bolita el papel con el que había estaba jugando y se lo aventó de lleno en la cara.

-Eh… Como sea, Prongs, ¿Qué le has hecho esta vez a Lily?

-¿A Lily? Ehm… Nada, ¿por qué Wormt? –preguntó extrañado, incorporándose.

-Cuando venía hacia aquí, ¡la vi salir corriendo! –chilló emocionado de saber algo que ellos no. – Estaba pálida e iba balbuceando algo de un pergamino. Ni siquiera me volteó a ver cuando la saludé. –añadió ofendido. Había sido un poco grosero de su parte no haber girado siquiera la cabeza. Se encogió de hombros. –Pensé que le habrías arruinado alguna tarea o algo, porque juro que también le escuché la palabra libro.

-¿Pergamino? –repitió James perplejo. – Bueh, le dije algunas cosas que no le agradaron mucho, pero definitivamente no había un pergamino de por medio.

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionado de que sus conclusiones hubiesen sido erróneas, así como de que ninguno de ellos pudiese proporcionarle más información (chisme).

-¿Pergamino? –preguntó Sirius con la cara que suele poner cuando está maquinando qué inventar a un profesor ante alguna prueba irrefutable de su culpabilidad.

-Sí, un pergamino y libros. ¿No habrás sido tú quien le arruinó la tarea, no? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¿De casualidad viste a donde se dirigía? –negó con la cabeza y Sirius se levantó de un salto. – Voy a… la cocina. –tomó por el camino la capa de invisibilidad de James, cuyos reclamos no se hicieron esperar. – ¡Con vuestro permiso! –hizo una falsa y exagerada reverencia antes de salir hacia la sala común. Y él… Él seguía sin entender media palabra, y por la cara de James, podía decirse lo mismo.


	61. El grandioso amo y señor del sexo

**Gracias a JuliaHart, Ginebra216 y Deidi Jeevas por sus reviews! Y una especial disculpa por tanta tardanza! ¡Aquí va otro! **

* * *

El grandioso amo y señor del sexo. 

Por supuesto que no podía vivir sin ella. No sabía muy bien como se había dado cuenta o en qué momento, pero era un hecho para él que simplemente no se separarían en un futuro ni cercano ni lejano. No se separarían y ya. Por mucho que ella se resistiera a dicho argumento (porque sabía que lo hacía), estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sí, se peleaban, pero eso era normal, ¿no? Sí, tenía un don para sacarla de sus casillas; así era él. Sí, ella tenía el poder de hacerle entrar en razón, cosa pensada imposible, cabe mencionar. Sí, hasta hacía unas horas no la había visto, todo por su culpa por supuesto. Pero la adoraba y nada de lo demás importaba. Y esta vez, James Potter no hablaba de _Evans_, su adorada escoba, sino de _Lily_.

_Su_ Lily. Aquella Lily que en ese momento tenía la cara de un color escarlata bastante llamativo (debía aceptar que se le veía sexy) escondida entre sus manos; aquella Lily cuyos ojos lanzaban chispas hacia él; aquella Lily que… debía admitirlo, le acababa de regalar un vale de estruendosas carcajadas por un tiempo indefinido, así como una historia digna de contar a los hijos que en un futuro tendrían.

-¡James Potter! –nunca era bueno que le llamase por su nombre completo, pero no podía dejar de reír. - ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¡No le encuentro la gracia! – sus ya de por si hermosos ojos verdes, se veían aún más radiantes cuando se enojaba. - ¡Y TÚ! ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ, Sirius Orión Black! ¡Eres un imbécil! – vio como aquellos lindos ojos verdes se dirigían a su eterno compañero, así como esas delicadas y finas manos se volvían armas medianamente letales cuando se lo proponía (véanse puños).

-¡HEY! Cuidado con la cara, querida. – entre las lágrimas provocadas por la risa, pudo ver como Sirius le guiñaba un ojo a s_u _Lily. Claro está que a eso le siguieron repetidos golpes. - ¡Hey! ¡No te enojes! ¿Qué esperabas que le dijera?

-¡TU PROBLEMA, Sirius, no mío! –otra ola de golpes. Oh Merlín, esto era mucho mejor que hacer abdominales, y por el dolor que sentía, probablemente mucho más efectivo.

-¡Claro! La verdad mi plan era decirle '¡Hey Moony! ¡No cuestiones a la pelirroja!' ¡AUCH! ¡Cuidado con los músculos, muñeca! Podrías romperte un dedo ¡Y seguro! 'Esos dibujos eran para explicarme exactamente cómo es que el grandioso amo y señor del sexo, el increíble Sirius _Casanova_ Black, se meterá a la cama contigo… probablemente durante tres días seguidos, así que querrás hacerte a la idea de una vez, ¿no?' ¡AUCH! Sí, ¡seguro así hubiese sido mejor!

-Admítelo cariño, ¡el delicado corazón de Moony no está listo para que se lo suelten tal cual! – después de escuchar el discurso de Sirius y su respectivo ataque de risa, pudo ir al rescate de su amigo. Su argumento debió haber tenido algo de peso, ya que su adorada pelirroja cesó el fuego con un resoplido.

-Aún así, no era manera de dejarme sola en ello. ¡Especialmente cuando ha sido TU culpa! – por supuesto que había sido culpa de Sirius, pero el cinismo usado para dejar que Lily resolviese el asunto, debía decirlo, eran dignos de un premio Merodeador. Habría que inventar una entrega de premios de ese estilo.

-¡Yo no dejé tu mala pornografía en el libro que iba a darle a Moony! ¿Lo ves? ¿Qué necesidad de llevarle los libros para que trabajase? Ser responsable y hacer deberes solo puede traerte problemas. – soltó como si fuera una verdad universal. Mientras Lily comenzaba a enlistar todas las razones perfectamente fundamentadas que se le ocurrían para contradecir a Sirius, se sorprendió a sí mismo estando en desacuerdo con la verdad universal de Sirius. ¿En verdad estar con Lily le estaba afectando…?


	62. Una apuesta

**De nuevo, disculpen la tardanza! Creo que a partir de aquí se pone interesante xD ('después de 60 capítulos?' pensarán xD)**

**Por cierto, escribí aquella parte del sueño, me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de si querrían leerla o no :p Habría que cambiar el rate y todo aquél asunto xD O quizá en un one-shot :p como sea, denme opiniones por favor! :) gracias!**

* * *

Una apuesta.

-¡Ya era hora! – exclamó contento mientras se aseguraba de que no se le olvidase nada, como cada mes. Cargó lo que su débil brazo pudo aguantar, y lo demás salió flotando detrás de él. – ¡Hasta luego, Madame Pomfrey!

Salió felizmente de la enfermería con dirección a la sala común. Se ruborizó ligeramente al acordarse de la razón de dicha felicidad. Por supuesto que el hecho de salir de aquella bien enmascarada cárcel tenía influencia en su estado de ánimo, pero hoy había una causa más poderosa. La confesión de Lily de haber estado ayudando con su orientación sexual a ciertos chicos de cuarto curso (aunque para su gusto, había sido demasiado explícita para la edad que tendrían) y por supuesto las burlas que siguieron después, cortesía de Sirius… junto con aquella mirada extraña que tenía el mencionado cuando lo veía últimamente y que sin duda alguna lograba incomodarlo; por supuesto todas esas horas enclaustrado en la enfermería, y aquella extraña visita de Sirius en la mitad de la noche alegando que no podía dormir… La combinación de todos los sucesos hizo estragos en su cansado cerebro. Soñó Sirius perdía una apuesta con Lily y tenía que besarlo… Y después de tan dichoso momento, de alguna manera, una cosa llevaba a la otra y… Bueno, para no ahondar en detalles, entraron a escena los dibujos de Lily.

A pesar de haberse despertado después del glorioso sueño y haberse quedado así un buen rato total y plenamente ruborizado (aunque esta era la última de sus preocupaciones; el cómo aplacar el segundo round que planeaba llevar a cabo su entrepierna contra su fuerza de voluntad a la mitad de la enfermería resultaba un problema mayor), se había levantado muy de mañana. Aunado a esto, por ser sábado, se encontró los pasillos desiertos. Bueno, en su mayoría. El brazo le comenzó a escocer, por lo que dejó de caminar unos instantes para encantar esos libros también. Habrá tardado como mucho dos minutos en efectuar la operación, cuando escuchó una voz dirigirse a él. Una voz _extrañamente_ familiar.


	63. ¿Estamos?

**Uno inusualmente largo para mi gusto xD pero aquí va!**

* * *

¿Estamos?

-¡Sirius! ¡Cálmate! Y Prongs, ¡no estás ayudándome!

-¿QUE ME CALME? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO ESE HIJO DE PUTA QUISO… Prongs, ¡CÁLLATE! –la estúpida risa estridente de James no lo dejaba concentrarse; algo que de por sí ya era bastante difícil cuando tenía ese nivel de enojo. Curiosamente hasta entonces, alcanzarlo había sido logro exclusivo de su madre.

Pero claro, su madre nunca había llegado a decirle, tan fresca, que un idiota había intentado besar al chico que estaba en sus planes inmediatos de conquista. Aquellos planes en los que el fin se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad más que en un gusto, y por supuesto, se odiaba por ello. Aunque en el fondo le gustaba. Sí, quizá le gustara un poco… Pero ese no era el punto en aquellos momentos.

-¡Sirius!

-¿QUÉ? –rugió sin pensarlo. Remus frenó el torrente de regaños que probablemente tenía planeado y le dirigió una mirada severa levantando una ceja, que claramente decía 'no esperaba eso de ti'. Quizá el 'de ti' había sido cosecha suya, pero era endemoniadamente bueno leyendo las expresiones de la gente; no por nada era una deidad justamente adorada en la cama… Pero de nuevo, no era el punto.

-Vamos amigo, ¡te estás hundiendo! –exclamó James entre carcajadas, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Respiró hondo. Muy hondo, y se giró hacia Remus.

-Lamento haberte hablado así. –soltó en un tono neutral que pudo disimular su ira bastante bien. Remus abrió la boca para replicar algo, pero por lo visto se había quedado perplejo ante su contestación. Claro, era una de las tantas especialidades de Sirius Casanova Black dejar a la gente con la boca abierta, tan impredecible él... Y estaba desviándose de nuevo.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que… -se giró hacia James y le interrumpió con un golpe a puño cerrado bien propinado en el brazo izquierdo. Gracias a los años de entrenamiento, James se torció de dolor… pero sin dejar de reír. Tendría que ser un poco más agresivo la próxima vez. Se levantó y salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra; tenía cosas que hacer.

En el camino tuvo que aventar a unos cuantos mocosos, sólo para no perder tiempo. Quizá a algunos no tan mocosos, pero realmente no le importaba. _Debía_ encontrarlo. Aún era relativamente temprano, por lo que podría estar en el comedor. Barrió con la mirada la mesa de Ravenclaw al llegar a él, pero no logró localizarlo. Una de las –tantas– chicas que lo adoraban, pasó a lado suyo.

-Preciosa, ¿habrás visto por casualidad a Tom? –preguntó usando su voz seductora no. 3. La chica aunque emocionada, no parecía saber de qué hablaba. – Tom… De sexto curso. De tu casa. –intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo, ya que no tenía ni la más remota de su estúpido apellido y el sólo hecho de pensar en él le provocaba asco, lo que podría interferir en su sensual voz.

-¡Sí, sí! Lo vi encaminado a los jardines, ¡hace como quince minutos! –exclamó emocionada de que Sirius le estuviese hablando (y vamos, ¿quién no lo haría? Él era el gran Sirius Black).

-Gracias, linda. –le guiñó un ojo a modo de despedida y salió disparado hacia los jardines. Su cara seductora no. 6 había sido reemplazada por una de ira que sólo habían conocido los Black. Pero ahora _Tommy_ tendría el gusto también.

Para su suerte había muy pocas personas en los jardines y lo divisó enseguida. Se encontraba debajo de un árbol, sentado. Debajo de un árbol en donde SU REMUS acostumbraba sentarse con ellos a leer. Oh, usurpar el árbol de _su_ Remus le iba a costar caro. Se acercó a él, e intentó calmar su semblante.

-Hola, _Tom. _– se colocó enfrente de él, con los puños en los bolsillos. El aludido, que no se había percatado de su presencia, palideció al instante. Sirius sonrió.

-Bla… Black. –se puso de pie con dificultad. Era más bajo que él, quizá de la altura de Remus. ¿Acaso planeaba usurpar su estatura también? ¿Quién se creía? - ¿Qué… qué puedo hacer por ti? –se le veía nervioso y tartamudeada. Esto solo logró ensanchar la sonrisa de Sirius.

-Verás… Creí que durante nuestra última charla habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. –borró su sonrisa y el imbécil que tenía enfrente palideció un poco más, si eso era posible. – Y bueno… Resulta que hoy has intentado _besar_ a Remus… - a SU Remus. _Tommy_ miraba nerviosamente hacia los lados, probablemente buscando ayuda que jamás llegaría. – Me parece que _eso_, es romper el acuerdo.

-Yo… No, Black. De-debió haber sido un-una confusión. Y-yo… -dio un paso hacia él, por muy repulsiva que le resultase su cara. El cobarde que era claro no merecía a _su _Remus (ni lo tendría tampoco) dio un paso atrás, topándose con el grueso tronco. Volvió a sonreír; ahí lo quería. Sacó los puños de la túnica, y antes de que _Tommy_ pudiese empuñar su varita, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo hasta quedar a su altura contra el árbol.

-Escúchame _Tommy. _–tenía su estúpida cara a centímetros de él y veía el terror en sus ojos. Hizo acopio de toda su voluntad para no insultarle… o escupirle. – Remus no quiere saber de ti. Remus _nunca_ quiso saber de ti. Te recomiendo que te alejes, como habías estado haciendo. Remus no necesita que lo vayas a ver a la enfermería. Ni que te preocupes por él. Y _mucho menos_ que le beses. _En especial_ que le beses. ¿Estamos? –preguntó mientras asentía a todo lo que decía.

-S-sí, sí, yo n-no… -apretó un poco más el cuello de la camisa, cortándole el aire.

-¿Estamos?

-S-s-sí.. ¡Sí! –gritó con el poco aire que le quedaba. Lo dejó caer al suelo de improviso. Se acercó en cuclillas a él, mientras se sobaba el cuello.

-Hoy estaba de buen humor… La próxima vez no creas que te irá igual de bien.

No era mentira, la plática trivial a media noche con Remus había conseguido que se despertase de muy buen humor hasta que el mismo llegó con las noticias funestas. Se acercó un poco más a él, mientras le miraba con odio, para colocar _sutilmente_ su puño en su estómago, provocando que se retorciera en el suelo. Se paró y alcanzó a ver un movimiento sospechoso del brazo que no se sostenía el estómago.

-_Petrificus Totalus_. –recitó por lo bajo mientras empuñaba su varita. _Tommy_ quedó inmovilizado boca abajo, en una posición bastante incómoda, por no decir vergonzosa. –Suerte, idiota. –se dio la media vuelta, y caminó alegremente hacia el castillo, tarareando aquella endemoniada melodía muggle de Remus… aunque admitía que comenzaba a gustarle.


	64. No insistas Moony

**Uff, me tendré que disculpar con cada capítulo nuevo por tardar tanto.**

**De nuevo pregunto opiniones acerca de incluir o no el detalle del sueño acalorado de tuvo Remus xD**

**¡Gracias por loe reviews a Kristy SR, Julia Hart, Alexa Hiwatari y en especial a Affy Bp, cuyo review me hizo muy feliz xD!**

* * *

No insistas Moony.

Últimamente todo era muy extraño. No malentiendan, extraño para bien. Todo había comenzado en la última luna llena; primero con el hecho de que ni James ni Peter habían estado presentes; sólo Sirius. Después, miradas extrañas por parte del mencionado (bien, eso le incomodaba de sobremanera, pero no todo puede ser para bien, ¿o sí?), la clase de orientación sexual de Lily (de la cual comenzaba a tener serias dudas), las visitas de Sirius a media noche (lo raro no eran las visitas, sino la ausencia de James en ellas) en la enfermería, aquél vergonzoso sueño que tuvo inmediatamente después (al cual jamás confesaría que recurría cuando las hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada), la rarísima decisión de Tom de hablarle de nuevo, de la nada… Y encima tratar de besarle. Realmente nunca había tenido claro qué razones había tenido para terminar la corta relación; lo cual lo hacía aún más extraño. Después, el arranque de cólera de Sirius y el posterior mutismo de Tom de nuevo.

-_¿Será que Padfoot…? – _se preguntó a sí mismo, imaginándose una escena en la que Sirius amenazaba a Tom como lo había hecho muchas veces antes con chicos de cursos más bajos, sólo por diversión. Negó con la cabeza para apartar el pensamiento. – _No, no sería capaz… Aunque... _– recordó por un momento al acosador personal de Lily, y cómo James (con algo de ayuda de Sirius) le había _sugerido_ que la dejase en paz. También recordó el miedo que sintió al ver la escena y cómo agradeció ser amigo y no enemigo. – _Vale, sería capaz, pero no tendría por qué. _–pensó, dando por zanjado que ambos hechos (cólera y mutismo) no tenían relación entre sí.

Posterior a dichos sucesos, habían llegado algunos otros menos significativos. Lily de pronto comenzaba a pasar más tiempo con Sirius, sin necesidad de tenerlo cerca a él o a James para evitar que en algún punto se matasen. Y de alguna manera, también se las había arreglado para pasar mucho más tiempo con él, bajo la excusa de 'querer estudiar', aunque todos aquellos intentos terminasen en largas pláticas (la mayoría irreverentes, aunque algunas cuantas con fondo y sentido ) que terminaban a las tres de la madrugada. De esto no se quejaba; después de tantos dramas por parte de Sirius, era bueno tenerle de vuelta. También el mismo Sirius había estado recibiendo más lechuzas de lo normal (no era que lo espiase o algo por el estilo… simplemente era notorio ya que desde que vivía con James y no con su dulce madre, había dejado de recibir correspondencia) y seguía apareciendo su nombre en algunas cartas (NO lo espiaba), pero al descubrir que eran de su amiga de aquél restaurant… dio por hecho que mandaba saludos. O algo parecido; prefería pensar eso a que hablasen de él a sus espaldas. También estaba por supuesto, lo más extraño de todo; como se encerraban algunas veces Sirius y James en una cama y ponían hechizos silenciadores, cuando creían que tanto él como Peter dormían, Al día siguiente amanecían con ojeras enormes y cuando él preguntaba por qué, no respondían con el usual 'ya encontramos la manera de despistar a Filch mientras hacemos que _Snivellus_ baile en calzoncillos' o 'tenemos una nueva ruta para cuando Mcgonagall nos encuentre poniéndole trampas a Peeves'. No. Respondían simplemente '¿de qué hablas, Moony?'. Había considerado seriamente platicar con Lily acerca de aquella posible infidelidad, pero decidió callárselo hasta no tener pruebas contundentes.

Sin embargo, la cereza del pastel de todo aquello llegó cuando, semanas después de dichos acontecimientos, Sirius le había dicho que lo esperaba aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos. ¡Bonita cosa hacerle ir a ese endemoniado lugar cuando ni siquiera era luna llena! Por otro lado, se lo había dicho con un toque de seriedad tan inusual en él, que pensó que quizá le fuera a pedir que fuese su padrino de bodas en su unión espiritual con alguna centauro. O quizá dicha unión espiritual resultase ser con James, de ahí sus encierros nocturnos. Sí, cualquier cosa se podía esperar de Sirius Black.

Intentando vaciar su mente, se acomodó un suéter ligero que llevaba y le dio el último toque a su peinado; no creía que tuviese que ir muy arreglado a la Casa de los Gritos, por mucho que Lily le hubiese dado una cátedra de tres días acerca de lo importante que era el que se viese bien en cualquier ocasión, ya que no sabía que podría presentarse. Pero claro, después de seis años de convivir con James y Sirius, metrosexuales empedernidos, ya era inmune a esa clase de sermones.

-Listo, ¿nos vamos Prongs? –preguntó al salir del baño al bulto que hacía anotaciones distraídas en un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Yo? Yo no voy, Moony. –respondió sin levantar la vista. ¿No iba?

-¿Perdón?

-No… voooooy… Moony. –dijo sin prestarle atención, mientras hacía rayones como si pintara alguna obra de arte. Dio un respiro hondo.

-Entendí la primera vez… ¿Por qué no?

-No insistas Moony. –canturreó aún sin levantar la vista, y claro, sin prestarle atención. Debido a sus fallidos intentos y la falta de paciencia de aquél día (gracias a una cátedra de pociones que se vio obligado a dar), resopló y salió del cuarto con dirección a los jardines.


	65. Aquí

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas que han seguido el fic hasta ahora -en especial a quien alguna vez se haya quejado de que los capítulos son muy cortos xD- ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Muchas gracias a Dirty Socks, Kristy SR, Ginebra216 y Tamaro por sus adorables reviews :) **

* * *

Aquí.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que decidiste que la más grande amante de las reglas debía ser tu novia. –se había quejado con James horas antes, al mover toda la utilería que Lily les había recomendado usar (mejor dicho, les había obligado a montar en un escenario) en donde supuestamente había citado a Remus.

Y es que claro, ella no podía saber acerca de la Casa de los Gritos, primeramente, porque James juraba que al mostrarse tan 'valiente' con ella siempre que estaban cerca de dicha casa 'embrujada', Lily lo _recompensaba_. Y prefería no aventurarse a preguntar cómo. Después, tenían el hecho de que Remus había decidido no contarle a Lily acerca de su _peludo problema_. Todo ello sin contar los tres días de regaños que se ganarían en caso de que ella se enterara qué hacían cada luna llena con la capa invisible y el mapa merodeador.

-¡Ella es perfecta! ¡Y podrías dejar de quejarte y recoger todas las velas! –le había respondido James mientras cargaba tres pilas de manteles en una mano y en la otra una cantidad exagerada de velas. Eso le parecía tan lejano en aquellos momentos, a pesar de que no habrían pasado más de 4 horas. No obstante, habían planeado ese momento hacía casi un mes… Y todavía no tenía muy claro que iba a decir. Realmente no tenía ni la más remota idea… Y eso, para Sirius Black, era algo parecido al suicidio.

Observaba la melosa decoración sin terminar de convencerse al respecto. Admitía que Lily tenía buen gusto, pero no se terminaba de sentir cómodo con aquello. De hecho, pensándolo bien, no era melosa, se veía elegante y sencilla. Sin embargo, él mismo se había encargado de hacer cosas parecidas esperando meterse a la cama de la chica después de tres o cuatro cenas (era un modo de hablar por supuesto, podía ser en la cama, en algún pasillo, en un salón, en los jardines, detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid…en fin). Pero en este caso, Remus era diferente y definitivamente no estaba buscando eso.

-_Por lo menos no tan pronto. _– sugirió una vocecilla dentro de él y sonrió de medio lado mientras veía su reloj. En un intento por relajarse, se arregló desenfadadamente la camisa, se pasó una mano por el cabello y aguzó el oído. Escuchó pasos a lo lejos. Tan puntual como siempre.

-Wow… Vaya Padfoot. –exclamó aquella melodiosa voz al aparecer en la habitación. Se levantó de un salto de su asiento, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Hola Moony. –El aludido parpadeó varias veces, observando a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya, ahora sí que te has esforzado! –se sentó cómodamente en la silla que estaba enfrente de él, con cuidado de no mover nada de lo que estaba en la mesa. Sonrió, levantando la vista. - ¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada. –Remus arqueó una ceja. Se percató de que seguía parado, clavándole inconscientemente las uñas a la silla, así que cambió de estrategia. – ¿Tienes hambre? Preparé…

-¡La verdad es que sí! Prongs me entretuvo con un sinfín de tonterías de pociones… Lily es mucho mejor que yo, no sé porqué me ha pedido ayuda a mí. Muero de hambre.

'¡_Bien, Prongs!'_ pensó animado, mientras le servía alguna comida que había convencido a los elfos domésticos de hacer (no que le hubiese costado mucho trabajo) en dos platos que sirvió en la mesa. Definitivamente no había imaginado que comenzase así, pero qué más daba.

-Se ve bastante bien. ¿Cubiertos? –preguntó, levantando la mirada. No entendió muy bien a qué se refería Remus, debido a que tenía los cubiertos justo al lado del plato, los cuales señaló con la mirada. Remus se encogió de hombros. – Si no te molesta, vale. Ahm… ¿no hay otra cosa? -preguntó tímido, a lo cual Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras servía ambas copas con el vino que James había conseguido de contrabando.

Le confundió todo aquello, pero se limitó a ver a Remus devorar su plato. Con toda el hambre que llevaba, aún así comía de una manera tan meticulosa que era de miedo. Agarró el tenedor más cercano a él y tomó un bocado de comida. Lo habrá masticado unas quinientas cincuenta y dos veces; tenía la boca seca, la garganta cerrada y se seguía preguntando a dónde había ido su estómago, porque estaba seguro de que aquél vacío no era normal.

-Muy bueno, Pad. ¡Muy bueno! –exclamó cuando hubo terminado con el último bocado del exquisito platillo (o eso había dicho Lily, a él le hubiese sabido a lo mismo en esos momentos de haber comido heno con gusarapos) y dos copas de vino. Sonrió. – Ahora entiendo porque no has llamado a Prongs.

-¿Ah… sí? – ¿James? ¿Qué pintaba James aquí? ¡Claro que James no había venido porque la declaración no iba a ser de dominio público! No de momento. Intentó sonar casual. – Y eso es ¿porqué…? –Remus soltó una risa.

-Vamos, no le diré que no confías en sus gustos. – sonrió y juraría que había visto fugazmente un toque de tristeza. – ¡Pero es excelente! ¿Quién es?

-¿Qui… quién es? –Ok, eso lo había tomado completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Quién era quién? Demonios, la cabeza de Remus podía ser peor que la de Lily, y eso ya era decir bastante (como había aprendido en las pasadas semanas). Sintió la mirada inquisitiva de Remus sobre él.

-¿No me dirás? – Remus arqueó la ceja, esperando una respuesta. Una respuesta que no tenía. Se sentía bastante estúpido al no saber de qué demonios hablaba y por tanto no saber qué responder, así que, aunque no le agradara, tuvo que emplear una de sus famosas técnicas de conquista.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó de vuelta con una voz inconscientemente seductora. Remus terminó arqueando ambas cejas.

-No juegues conmigo, Pad. –sonrió. – ¡Quiero saber para quién es todo esto! No te habías esforzado así por una chica desde… Bueno, nunca. Y ¡claro! Por eso habías estado pasando tanto tiempo con Lily, seguro te está ayudando. – su cara se iba descomponiendo cada vez más, conforme las erradas conclusiones de Remus continuaban su curso. – ¡No me malentiendas! Encuentro genial que por fin te preocupes realmente por alguna chica. Pero vaya, imagino que esperaba saberlo por lo menos antes que Lily. –dijo más para sí mismo que para él, pasándose una mano por el cabello. – Bueno, probablemente ella te pueda ayudar más que yo. Ahora, ¡dime quién es!

Ok, definitivamente ni Lily ni James ni él mismo habían previsto esto. Lily se había empeñado en que hicieran 'actuaciones' de la cena en cuestión (muy en contra de su voluntad y bastante ridículas, cabe aclarar); en ningún momento había surgido eso. Y así fue como el brillante ingenio de los Black emprendió la marcha.

Bien, Remus creía que lo había traído para darle el visto bueno a todo aquello, que según él era para una chica. Ahora iba a ser menos creíble que era para él y sólo le complicaría más el cómo decírselo. Punto menos para él. Sin embargo, había creído que la chica imaginaria realmente le importaba y que el detalle era bueno. Punto a favor. Entonces el problema residía en decirle para quién realmente había sido todo aquello. Después de medio segundo que tardó en hacer dicha reflexión, se repuso de la impresión e intentó poner su mejor cara (en sentido figurado claro; su cara era perfecta de cualquier forma).

-Vaya Moony, eres bueno. –el aludido sonrió complacido. – Pero… tendrás que adivinarlo. –se levantó de su asiento, y buscó más vino y un poco del postre. – Sin… nombres. –dijo mientras llenaba las copas Remus torció la boca; mueca habitual para cuando pensaba algo. – Y por cierto, éste lo hice yo. – señaló ambos pedazos del pastel de muchas clases (bien, sólo eran tres, pero eran más de las que jamás había empleado) de chocolate. Remus arqueó una ceja, tomando su tercera copa de vino. .

-No confío mucho en tus dotes culinarias, pero lo probaré. Veamos… ¿Gryffindor? – asintió con la cabeza, sentándose y tomando la copa entre sus manos. Estar al control de la situación lo hacía menos incómodo; vio como Remus disfrutaba el primer bocado – Embaucador, esto no lo pudiste haber hecho tú. Es… ¿morena? –negó con la cabeza ignorando el comentario del pastel; ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle que lo había hecho él. - ¿Pelirroja? –negó de nuevo. - ¿Rubia? –dudó un momento, pero negó. - ¿Castaña?

-Hmm… Castaño claro, sí. –Remus sonrió triunfal, probablemente repasando todas las chicas de Gryffindor que conocía.

-¿Ojos cafés? –negó, divertido. - ¿Ver-verdes? ¿Grises? ¿Azules? –negó a todas ellas. –Cielos Paddy, me dejas sin opciones. Concédeme esta. –sugirió, con una de aquellas sonrisas… Aquellas endemoniadas sonrisas por las que había desarrollado una debilidad enferma. Y… ¿Paddy? Por Merlín, seguro ya estaba entrando en estado de embriaguez.

-Vale, son… Dorados. –Remus ladeó la cabeza, forzando su memoria. Cuando se lo contara a Lily probablemente le regañaría, pero era muy divertido.

-No recuerdo a n-nadie así… Ehm… ¿Voluptuosa? –no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No, más bien con rasgos finos y delicados. –le estaba costando un poco no decir ningún género, pero su ingenio Black era de otro nivel.

-¿En serio? Vaya, eso es una sorpresa. –comenzaba a sonar divertido, probablemente motivo del vino que jamás consumía. – Entonces es delgada de rasgos finos… - tuvo que contener la risa ante la mueca que hacía. - ¿La conozco?

-Mejor de lo que crees. –sonrió maliciosamente mientras jugaba con su pastel. Remus le dio fin a su quinta copa y se tambaleó un poco. Como buen anfitrión, la llenó de nuevo. –_ Y que quede como constancia, que ni siquiera planeaba emborracharlo_. – pensó sonriendo, mientras Remus comenzaba a reír sin razón alguna.

-Que… difícil. ¿S-sabes? Pensé que sería el pri-primero en saberlo. –hablaba entrecortadamente y tenía ambos codos sobre el plato ahora vacío. – No sé, eso pensaba. No me molesta, pero… -alcanzó a ver aquél atisbo de tristeza de nuevo, ahora en sus ojos. Sin embargo, parecía no estar lo suficientemente borracho como para continuar. – A todo esto… ¿dónde está? –enfocó su reloj con un poco de trabajo, mientras bebía. Gracias a Merlín estaba ligeramente borracho, sino probablemente hubiese escuchado los latidos inusualmente rápidos de Sirius.

-Está… Aquí. –antes de poder contener la respiración para esperar la respuesta, se encontró bañado completamente en vino, cortesía de la boca Remus, quién comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

-¿Aquí? –se veía a leguas que intentaba, sin éxito, acallar sus risas y sonar arrepentido, mientras él buscana una servilleta para secarse el vino de la cara. - ¿Y nosotros aquí? ¿Cenando? ¡Tan tranquilos! – otra ola de carcajadas. Maldijo la lógica enferma de Remus John Lupin por lo bajo, pero terminó contagiado de su risa. - ¡Pad! Ssshhh… ¡Está aquí! Cielo santo, y ¿la tienes esperando? –más risas. Acto seguido, se levantó trabajosamente de la silla y tuvo que acudir en su ayuda.

-Hey, tranquilo Moony. Mucho vino para ti por hoy. –le quitó la séptima copa de la mano (que consistía en seis copas por encima de su límite) y la vació él, mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. –_No, no te estás aprovechando… Le estás ayudando a no matarse. _–pensó con un deje de culpa, que no duró mucho. Mientras tanto, Remus seguía riendo.

-Y… y… ¿P-para qué me invitaste? ¿Querías un t-trío? –caminaban trabajosamente por el túnel, con el eco de las carcajadas de Remus detrás de ellos.

-_No, contigo solo me conformo. _–pensó intentando por todos los medios que Remus no se cayera. Cuando casi alcanzaban el final del túnel, pareció caer en cuenta de algo ya que se paró de golpe, causando que Sirius casi cayese al suelo.

-¡Esp-espera! Si la chica estaba allá, ¡tienes que regresar! –negó con la cabeza, aún sin soltarlo. –P-pero… ¿ya se fue? ¿La dejaste dormida? ¿Vas por ella ahora? –preguntó, mientras claramente forzaba su mente para buscar opciones.

-Oh, no, no. Mi cita está _aquí_.


	66. Amo y señor

**¿Qué creen? Regresamos a la longitud usual de los capítulos XD Aún así, espero que les guste :) Debo decir que adoro a James xD (Y sí, plagié una oración de una serie xD)**

**¡Casi 100 reviews! xD Muchas gracias a Ly Orixa, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Kristine Lovegood, ****Ginebra216, ****Tamaro, Alexa Hiwatari, y a Deidi Jeevas por sus increíbles reviews :) A quien no se anima a dejar uno, ¡Gracias por leerme!**

* * *

Amo y señor.

Llevaban un mes planeando aquello, pero en ningún momento se le había ocurrido tomar en cuenta dos factores. Dos sencillos factores con los que tenía que convivir a diario y que ahora le parecían tan obvios que se regañó mentalmente por haberlos ignorado. Factor uno: la nula capacidad de asimilación de Remus al alcohol (él mismo había propuesto el vino para la cena y se maldijo por ello). Factor dos: … Bueno, estábamos hablando de Sirius.

Este había sido la primera reflexión de James Potter, mientras muy de mañana, descubría a dos de sus mejores amigos encerrados en el baño. Dicho sea de paso, del baño salían ruidos capaces de despertar al diablo. ¡Por Merlín, que era sábado! No eran ni las 7 a.m. y ya lo habían despertado. Eso era definitivamente inmoral.

-_Soy amo y señor de mi vejiga… _-repitió mentalmente, mientras se reusaba a entrar a dicho baño. No, no iba a entrar allí. Definitivamente no quería ver dicho espectáculo. Aparte, con lo entretenidos que sonaban, probablemente lo echarían y seguirían a lo suyo. De no ser por el hecho de que quería… No. _Necesitaba_ usar el baño, el asunto le hubiese resultado incluso divertido.

Calculó mentalmente el tiempo que le tomaría salir del cuarto, después de la sala común y posteriormente al baño más cercano. Para su desgracia, tenía una vejiga bastante rebelde, que no se dejaría domesticar tan fácilmente. Se aventuró a tocar la puerta. Un Sirius con el cabello revuelto, la camisa sin abotonar con las mangas recogidas, ojeras gigantes y por alguna razón, sin zapatos, se asomó por detrás de la puerta.

-Eh… Necesito usar el baño. –dijo sin más; en esos momentos no lo convenía echarles bronca por haber convertido el baño en… Bueno, en lo que sea que lo hubiesen convertido a aquellas alturas.

-Ahm… No creo que…-el resto de la oración fue acallada por otro sonoro vómito de Remus. Sirius sonrió de manera culpable, esperando alguna clase de regaño. Sin embargo, prefirió usar aquél valioso tiempo en correr al baño más cercano.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	67. Dilema

**Esta actualización doble va porque estaré de viaje unos días y me será imposible actualizar por las prisas, el estrés y la pila de cosas que tengo que hacer. Así que les tengo una humilde petición; ¡POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! Ayúdenme a llegar a los 100 reviews! xD Así si el estrés me mata, por lo menos moriré medianamente feliz :3**

**Cambiando de tema, gracias a Breyito-Black-Lupin, Deidi Jeevas y Ginebra216 por seguir mi historia sin importar cuanto me tarde :D También a Ly Orixa por negarse a leer en huelga por lo corto de los capítulos y aún así contestarme! Lo mismo pero sin huelga a Kristine Lovegood (:**

* * *

Dilema.

Se encontraba en medio de la sala común vacía, enfrentando un grave dilema, sobre todo a esas horas de la mañana.

Sin saber porqué, se había despertado muy temprano, a pesar de haberse desvelado con James divagando acerca de cómo les estaría yendo a sus dos amigos. Sí, después de un mes de una medianamente-forzada convivencia, le había tomado mucho aprecio a Sirius. Nunca se lo diría, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa llegó cuando, al bajar a la sala común para espiar un poco el dormitorio de los chicos y decidir si bajar a desayunar o no, se topó con James, que salía disparado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y sólo alcanzo a decir '_Buenos días, cariño_'. Tendría que haber pasado algo muy malo para que James estuviese despierto a las 7am en sábado, y encima corriendo por el castillo.

El dilema estaba, en si ella querría saber de qué se trataba. Vamos, por supuesto que quería, pero pensó en sí podrían ocasionarle alguna clase de trauma, basándose en la huida de James. Decidió esperar a ver si regresaba para que le explicara qué había pasado, o por lo menos si su salud mental no peligraba después de subir las escaleras. En caso contrario, quizás se arriesgara a echar un vistazo.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	68. Dama Gorda

**Sé que no es mucho, pero algo es algo, ¿no? xD**

* * *

Dama Gorda.

Le dolían el cuello, la espalda, tenía entumidas las piernas y sospechaba que se había dañado las articulaciones de la muñeca derecha. Sí; era un asco tener que dormir en otro lado que no fuese su cómoda cama, y todo porque a la Dama Gorda se le había ocurrido cambiar la contraseña a la mitad de la noche.

Hacía alrededor de una hora y media, James lo arrolló mientras corría como alma que lleva al diablo solo-Merlín-sabe a dónde. Había pensado que ya despierto, podría entrar a la sala común cuando él regresara e irse derechito a su cama.

Sin embargo, cuando James regresó, se llevó el mismo fiasco que él al descubrir que no sabían la contraseña y que estaba encerrado fuera de la torre de Gryffindor al igual que él. Le había hecho una pregunta extraña acerca de si había escuchado a Remus reír anoche. Le pareció curioso, ya que había soñado eso mismo dormido a pasos del retrato de la dichosa Dama Gorda.

No obstante, nada de eso había sido de mucha importancia cuando habían visto salir una pelirroja lanzando llamas (o por lo menos parecía estar a punto de hacerlo) aún en pijama ('_Adorable!_' había dicho James) y un Sirius medianamente vestido, por el retrato.

-¡Hey! ¡No fue mi intención! –Sirius se protegía hábilmente de los hechizos que lanzaba Lily, ya fuese con contra-hechizos o esquivándolos. -¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Lo juro! – Un rayo de luz roja pasó peligrosamente cerca de su oído, así que aún con la curiosidad que crecía en él, prefirió moverse hacia un lado seguro detrás de un pilar, junto con James.

-¡¿Qué no ha sido tu culpa? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ha sido mía por pensar que podías dejar de ser un idiota… promiscuo… imbécil… -entre cada insulto, Lily se las arreglaba para que salieran luces de colores de su varita con claras intenciones de lastimar a Sirius -… egoísta… narcisista…

James y Peter observaban desde su seguro lugar, como Lily enviaba haces de luz en todas direcciones. Uno en especial atinó a una armadura, que comenzó a derretirse. Peter lamentó que él no fuese tan bueno en los hechizos no-verbales. Quizá le pidiese ayuda a Lily, cuando dejara de cazar a Sirius.

-¡LILY! –gritó Sirius señalando la varita de Lily con la suya propia, haciendo que saltara hacia su mano. Lily dio un grito, ligeramente aterrador y corrió hacia él.

-Lamentarás haber hecho eso, Pad… -susurró James a su lado. Debía decir que estaba de acuerdo; Lily corrió hacia él, dispuesta a usar sus puños de ser necesarios.

-¡Dame… mi… Varita! –decía entre cada golpe que le atestaba a Sirius en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Si algún otro hubiese presenciado aquella pelea probablemente se hubiese reído de los quejidos que gritaba Sirius; Lily no era muy alta, más bien menuda y Sirius, fornido gracias al quidditch, le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza y media de altura. Sin embargo, él mismo y sus tres amigos sabían que la fuerza física de Lily para nada se relacionaba con su tamaño o complexión.

Sirius, con la varita de Lily en alto, susurró algo, y Lily dejó su ataque en pausa. Ambos susurraron cosas que ni él ni James alcanzaron a escuchar, aunque Lily pareció calmarse. A continuación, Sirius le hizo una invitación de entrada a la sala común, y el retrato se abrió.

-¡Prongs! ¡Corre! –dijo sin pensar en otra cosa que su cama esperándolo.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	69. Ayer

**Bien, he vuelto del dichoso viaje y ¡no he muerto! Quizá algunos de mis nervios, pero nada grave. Y el haber llegado a 102 reviews me hace muy feliz! Así que aquí va el agradecimiento para Breyito Black-Lupin (doble para ti! xD), Julia Hart, Alexa Hiwatari, Kristine Lovegood (doble para ti también :) ), Tamaro y Ginebra216!**

**¡Gracias por leerme! :D**

**(El título provisional es Hangover versión Hogwarts jaja xD algún día escribiré eso) (¿o soy la única enferma que encuentra similitudes sospechosas en esa película con los merodeadores?)**

* * *

Ayer.

Era un día terriblemente soleado y caluroso. El sol entraba de lleno por las ventanas y se filtraba por diminutas rendijas del dosel de su cama. Alcanzaba a escuchar los odiosos y atronadores gritos de los estudiantes que deberían estar disfrutando de aquél endemoniado día en los jardines. ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer taladrarle los oídos? Debería quitar puntos por ello. Se giró penosamente sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a las rendijas de luz.

Con trabajo, recordó todas las veces que les había hecho la vida imposible a Sirius y a James en sus múltiples mañanas de resaca, abriendo las cortinas, picándoles, poniendo su radio muggle a todo volumen, entre otras cosas. Ahora que sufría de exactamente lo mismo, juró internamente jamás volver a hacerlo. Tenía el estómago probablemente destrozado y casi podía jurar que la cabeza se le había roto por la mitad en algún punto.

A pesar del intenso dolor de cabeza y para su sorpresa, aparentemente no tenía muchos problemas (como sabía que muchas veces habían tenido Sirius y James) para recordar cómo es que había terminado así... O por lo menos casi todo. Sin embargo, todo parecía extrañamente irreal. Quizá James había encontrado la manera de emborracharle y todo lo demás lo había soñado; esta teoría definitivamente tenía más sentido.

Aún así, recordaba la cena, sus fallidos intentos de adivinar de qué chica se trataba esta vez, le parecía recordar un postre, la extraña actitud de Sirius, sus incontenibles risas y lo que casi podría jurar que había sido un intento de beso… De no ser por la mala pasada que le jugó su estómago en esos momentos, logrando manchar de vómito los inmaculados zapatos de Sirius.

Gimió lastimeramente cuando algún miserable mocoso causó barullo en la sala común. Pensándolo bien, probablemente aquél inesperado (y por supuesto humillante) vómito le hubiese ahorrado una humillación aún mayor; sabía que era imposible que Sirius se hubiese acercado tanto y le mirara así… seguramente había sido el efecto del endemoniado vino. Lo más seguro es que se hubiese acercado con su usual mirada de preocupación para decirle algo que no había escuchado. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido vino.

Estúpido especialmente, porque no recordaba nada más después de eso, sólo que a la mañana siguiente terminó pasando más tiempo del que le habría gustado en el baño con Sirius sosteniéndole la cabeza, avergonzándose a sí mismo. Repetidas ocasiones.

Sintió la cabeza retumbarle dolorosamente cuando tocaron a la puerta. Incapaz de responder, optó por ponerse una almohada sobre la cabeza, aunque eso no atenuó el insoportable chillido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Cómo estás Moony? –escuchó un susurro culpable bastante audible enfrente suyo, y retiró la almohada, entrecerrando los ojos; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ningún malnacido rayo de sol llegó a sus ojos. – El inútil de Prongs había dejado abiertas las cortinas.

-Supongo que ha sido venganza. –contestó hablando lo más bajo que pudo para no terminar de aporrear su cabeza; Sirius intentó ahogar una risita. Una vez que acostumbró sus ojos a la falta de luz, distinguió a Sirius sentado en el borde de su cama (o de alguna cama… No podía asegurar que fuese la suya), con un vaso en la mano.

-¡Oh! –se percató de que había fijado la mirada en el vaso y enseguida se lo ofreció. – Arriesgué mi cuello y mi hermoso rostro, pero conseguí que Lily te prepara esto. –sonrió. – Me temo que Prongs terminó con nuestros suministros el partido pasado y ni él ni yo conseguimos hacerla tan efectiva como la pelirroja.

-Gr-gracias. – examinó la bebida y de no ser por el dolor infame de cabeza, habría podido asegurar que era lo mismo que tomaban él y James como desayuno siempre que se levantaban en un estado parecido y podían (sí, podían moverse, podían no-vomitar el tiempo suficiente, podían hablar para que él mismo les alcanzara la poción, etc.). Sabiendo que no podría empeorar de ningún modo, se la bebió de un trago.

Resultó ser el peor trago de su vida. Tenía un sabor increíblemente amargo y una consistencia viscosa y horrible. Su garganta escocía conforme la bebida bajaba por ella y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Sirius rió.

-Cuando la prepara Lily tiene un sabor especialmente horrendo, pero en serio es la más efectiva que he probado. – declaró encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó y se acostó de un salto en la cama contigua. Mientras aún tenía la espantosa sensación de que la famosa poción anti-resaca de Lily le carcomía la garganta, sintió un nudo en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con la poción. Tenía que sacárselo de la mente.

-Sirius… -el aludido se giró para verlo, por lo visto sorprendido de que lo llamase por su nombre. - ¿Qué pasó ayer?

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	70. Digno de recordarse

**Bien, he vuelto del dichoso viaje y ¡no he muerto! Quizá algunos de mis nervios, pero nada grave. Y el haber llegado a 102 reviews me hace muy feliz! Así que aquí va el agradecimiento para Breyito Black-Lupin (doble para ti! xD), Julia Hart, Alexa Hiwatari, Kristine Lovegood (doble para ti también :) ), Tamaro y Ginebra216!**

**¡Gracias por leerme! :D**

**(El título provisional es Hangover versión Hogwarts jaja xD algún día escribiré eso) (¿o soy la única enferma que encuentra similitudes sospechosas en esa película con los merodeadores?)**

* * *

Digno de recordarse.

Parpadeó, incorporándose, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Sólo había sido una botella de vino a medias, y ¿le estaba preguntando qué había pasado? Vaya, se tendría que felicitar a sí mismo más seguido cuando sólo obtuviese un dolor de cabeza con tres botellas de whisky de fuego encima.

En medio segundo, una vocecilla perteneciente a su merodeador interior le sugirió por lo menos un millar de cosas que podría inventar para después evaluar los resultados de la reacción de Remus…. ¡Qué va! Claro que lo haría para reírse un rato, al diablo con eso de las evaluaciones. Sin embargo, en el siguiente medio segundo, surgió en su mente una gran y furiosa cabeza pelirroja gritándole cosas acerca de caballerosidad, relaciones serias y una sarta de tonterías que, después de un mes, habían comenzando a hacer mella en él.

Sopesó la situación medio segundo más y decidió hacer lo correcto… O mejor dicho, un balance. Por lo menos lo que a él le parecía la mejor opción.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada? –preguntó con una sorpresa sincera. Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Recuerdo la mayoría… Pero algunas partes están borrosas. - ¿borrosas? Eso no existía y lo sabía bien, o se acordaba o no.

-Las lagunas son parte de la resaca, ¿sabes? –comentó en tono ligeramente irónico, y Remus le dedicó una mirada asesina; maldijo por lo bajo a James Potter y su estúpida miel con Evans cuando se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en lo mucho que le agradaba esa mirada. Intentó apartar el pensamiento. -¿Qué no recuerdas?

-Bien… Ahm… -Estando en una oscuridad en la que únicamente alcanzaba a distinguir las siluetas de su rostro, le pareció percibir un sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Realmente nada, después de entrar al túnel.-dijo en voz medianamente audible.

-Vaya Moony, creí que robarle tremendo beso al gran Sirius Black sería digno de recordarse. –contestó con sorna. Debido a que era sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban disfrutando del día en los jardines, reinaba un silencio sepulcral en la torre de Gryffindor, lo cual le permitió distinguir el momento clave en el que Remus paró de respirar.

-¿Q-qué…?

-Vamos, sé que soy irresistible Moony, pero pensé que 'no era tu tipo'. – comentó bastante fresco, distinguiendo algo de palidez en el rostro estupefacto de Remus. Al ver que a pesar de que abría y cerraba la boca, no salía sonido alguno, continuó. – Entonces qué Moony, ¿te gusto?

Una parte de él estaba luchando por contener la risa que le provocaba la cara de Remus, ahora con un rictus en los labios, y otra parte de él estaba repasando mentalmente todos los hechizos que conocía, buscando alguno que evitara que se escuchasen sus increíblemente fuertes –o por lo menos así le parecían a él – latidos.

-Moony… ¿Aún respiras? ¡Era broma! - se acercó a la cama, genuinamente preocupado por no haberlo escuchado respirar por más de dos minutos.

-Disculpa. –susurró, mientras se levantaba de la cama con dirección al baño. Azotó la puerta detrás de él y acto seguido escuchó una sonora arcada.

-¡HEY! ¡¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO? –exclamó ofendido. No había aún boca en Hogwarts que se hubiese resistido a un beso suyo, y mucho menos que vomitara a la mención del mismo. De nuevo otra arcada. Y otra. Y otra. El sonido de unas cuantas botellas estrellándose en el suelo, que adivinó eran suyas, seguidas de un golpe seco.

Algo no andaba bien. Se levantó de un salto y abrió la puerta de una patada, para encontrar a Remus temblando de pies a cabeza, intentando levantarse del suelo. Entendió todo de golpe y se maldijo por ello.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	71. Imbécil

**JA! no me había dado cuenta y se quedó el mismo mensaje en ambos capítulos. Disculpas por ello. También por dejarlo así, la batería de mi laptop murió en el momento menos apropiado. Y de paso por no contestar los reviews, culpa de la batería también. He aquí la explicación! :)**

**¡Gracias a Lil Gil, Ginebra216 y Kristine Lovegood por los reviews tan rápidos!**

* * *

Imbécil.

-Somos imbéciles.

-De ti cualquiera lo espera, no sé cómo se me ha podido olvidar a mí.

-Eso sólo te hace doblemente imbécil, perro apestoso. -alcanzó a ver una sonrisa desganada asomarse entre las manos de su amigo. Enfrente de él, con la cabeza hundida en ellas, pálido, despeinado y con barba incipiente, tenía un aspecto que daba pena. Le aventó el cojín de la silla de la cual se había levantado para recargarse en la pared, después de horas sentado. – Vamos, Madame Pomfrey ha dicho que estará bien, ¿no? Vomitó la mitad de la poción y ha sobrevivido a cosas peores. –comentó intentando animarlo, pero no pudo esconder el deje de amargura en su voz.

-Ya, que orgullo.-respondió sarcástico.

-Lo has traído a tiempo aquí, aparte siempre conseguimos que Lily nos prepare esa poción, es normal que se nos olvidara que lleva luparia…

-¡Joder Prongs! ¡No es normal que se nos olvide cuando cada clase de Pociones nos pide que cortemos sus estúpidas raíces por él cuando empieza a ponerse pálido solo de verlas! – le contestó (por no decir le _gritó_) dando un puñetazo en unos de los brazos de la silla de alado. Para desgracia suya, la eterna paciencia de James Potter se había quedado plácidamente dormida en su cama, cuando lo despertaron a las 7am en sábado.

-¡Bien! ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar? Pues sí Padfoot, fue TU jodida culpa que Moony esté aquí encerrado cuando ni siquiera es luna llena, ¡y todo porque se te ocurrió envenenarlo! –explotó perdiendo la paciencia después de haber aguantado a Sirius en estado de auto-compasión por más de tres horas. El aludido levantó la cabeza.

-Imbécil.

-¡Oh no, imbécil al que se le ocurrió darle luparia al hombre lobo que duerme a lado de él! ¡Y pensar que ahora vives conmigo, pedazo de animal!

-Prongs…

-Seguro que aunque lo emborrachaste, te rechazó y no aguantaste la vergüenza, así que mejor decidiste envenenarlo…

-James…

-¡Eso tendría sentido, al final tienes la sangre de los Black, todos estáis igual de podridos y…

-¡Potter! –sintió un par de manos asirlo por el cuello de la camisa y recortando el diminuto espacio entre su espalda y la pared. Unas cuantas botellas tintinearon peligrosamente en la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado. Distinguió el enrojecimiento en los ojos grises que tenía enfrente, pero eso no le impidió sonreír socarronamente, arqueando las cejas en un gesto de burla. Quizá no fuera muy ortodoxo, pero hacerlo enojar era infinitamente mejor que tener que soportarlo siendo miserable.

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarás de quejarte como una damisela en apuros por fin?

-Eres un imb…

-Sí, los dos son un par de imbéciles, lo sé… pero ¿podrían serlo en silencio? –un susurro perfectamente audible provocó de que de nuevo lo aventasen contra la pared. Se talló la cabeza, que había rebotado contra un cuadro que se quejó lastimeramente y se acercó a la cama donde ya se encontraba Sirius. Esperaba que Remus no hubiese escuchado la mayor parte de sus reclamos.

-¡Moony! ¿C-cómo… cómo te sientes? –vaya, de haberlo grabado con esos artefactos muggles de Lily, Sirius tartamudeando seguro le hubiese retribuido unos cuantos galeones. Sí, estaba preocupado por Remus después del intento premeditado de asesinato con la poción para la resaca, pero es que ver a Sirius en ese estado, después de un mes… Seguía sin tener precio.

-Podría ser peor, aunque nunca había sufrido intento de homicidio antes. Tendría que pegarme un letrero o algo. –se encogió de hombros. – Aunque a la próxima intenten asesinarme con algo que sea más rápido por favor, par de idiotas. –esbozó una sonrisa. – Y de preferencia dejen a Lily fuera de ello, ustedes ya están corrompidos y quizá merezcan Azkaban pero ella…

-Bah, yo le dije a Pad que unas balas de plata hubiesen sido más útiles, pero insistió con la luparia. –comentó sonriendo; por lo menos Moony no los había culpado… de primera instancia. Se dirigió a Sirius. – ¡Y te dije que dejaras a mi novia fuera de esto!

-Mi sangre está podrida, no lo pude evitar. – respondió riendo.- ¿Y por lo menos se te quitó la resaca, Moony? –segunda tanda de galeones perdidos; Sirius Black hablando con arrepentimiento genuino en la voz. _Nota mental: preguntarle a Lily como demonios conseguir una de esas cosas y hacerla funcionar en Hogwarts._ Remus le dirigió una de sus simpáticas (sí, sarcasmo) miradas asesinas y se limitó a desenvolver uno de los chocolates que le habían traído.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**

******N/A: Acónito o Luparia (sí, Snape en la Piedra Filosofal) existe y también es conocida como matalobos porque sus raíces son venenosas y se usaban precisamente para que los lobos no se comieran el ganado xD de ahí mi relación. **


	72. Patronus

**Bien, no estoy muy al tanto de las fechas debido a que son vacaciones, pero espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar. ****¡Gracias a Lil Gil, Kristine Lovegood, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Alexa Hiwatari, ****Ginebra216 y**** a Ly Orixa por todos sus reviews! :D**

**Por cierto, para mi faltan 4 días para la gran final, qué tal ustedes? :D**

* * *

_Patronus._

-La mejor forma de evocar un _patronus_ es pensando en… -era la décimo quinta vez que escuchaba a Lily decir eso y aún no terminaba de comprender de qué rayos le hablaba. Y no es porque fuese lento, sino porque primeramente, ya era capaz de hacer un patronus decente gracias a Sirius y a Remus; James nunca había tenido la paciencia para enseñarle. En segundo lugar, porque su mente no estaba con la pelirroja que tenía enfrente, sino en la enfermería con un hombre lobo que acababa de ingerir cantidades desconocidas (por lo menos para él, nunca se le había dado muy bien Pociones) de acónito.

-No es muy difícil, sólo necesitas un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz… -asintió ausentemente. Le habían despertado para decirle qué había pasado y que él se encargaría de distraer a Lily mientras llevaban a Remus a la enfermería. Normalmente siempre era así; nunca le faltan dudas auténticas acerca de las clases y Lily era de esa clase de personas habituadas a ayudar. Sin pensarlo dos veces (y a pesar de que le había costado procesar lo que le habían dicho), fue directo con Lily para pedirle ayuda con una tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… Y allí seguían.

-¿Y qué forma toman? –se le estaban acabando las preguntas y ninguno de los tres ausentes aparecía. Observó a Lily comenzar el discurso que probablemente se hubiese aprendido de algún libro. En el momento en el que comenzaba a hablar de su propio _patronus_ y de sus teorías del porqué había adoptado dicha forma, se abrió el retrato de la Gorda (sí, había perdido el _Dama_ al cambiar la contraseña a mitad de la noche, dejándolo fuera).

-Deberías cobrarle, pelirroja. –dijo a manera de saludo Sirius, que tenía unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas, mientras James le hacía una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba en lo que Lily estaba distraída. Sonrió, sintiéndose de pronto más ligero.

-Que tú, Black, no tengas la decencia de ayudarle a tu amigo cuando no… ¡Déjame! –el regaño de Lily se vio interrumpido por la mano de Sirius, que despreocupadamente le revolvió el cabello, mientras le daba a él una palmada cómplice en el hombro.

-Hey Wormt, deja de fingir que le entiendes y vamos por algo de comida. –Lily soltó un bufido intentándose arreglar el cabello, mientras James se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Puedo, Lily? –preguntó con una sonrisa culpable; al fin de cuentas había usado más de tres horas de su tiempo intentando explicarle algo que tenía claro como el agua. Le contestó con una sonrisa, y salió de la sala común con Sirius, expectante de noticias.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	73. Faldas

**Otro capítulo! Para quienes lean Queridos Escritores de FanFiction, ¡nótese la mención de Mr. Calamar Gigante! Iba a poner algo como -inserte aquí alguna criatura mágica cualquiera-, pero me arrepentí y la mención fue para él! xD**

* * *

Faldas.

No le agradan los fines de semana. Nunca le habían gustado del todo; en un principio porque eran los únicos dos días de la semana en los que su padre estaba todo el día en casa, lo cual significaban gritos y peleas que estaba por demás decirlo, pasaba de presenciar. Y después, en Hogwarts, aquellos días eran cuando la escuela era por demás ruidosa, con los alumnos yendo y viniendo sin preocupación alguna, jugando en los pasillos o volando en los jardines. Demasiado bullicio para él, en cualquiera de los casos.

Precisamente por eso prefería encerrarse en las mazmorras los fines de semana, leyendo algo o perfeccionando algún hechizo; especialmente desde que _ella_ le había retirado la palabra, había dejado de tener razones para moverse de su sala común o visitar los jardines.

Sin embargo, ese día se vio obligado a ir a la biblioteca –_inútil tarea de Transformaciones_ – Pensaba qué libro sería mejor usar para dicha labor cuando un par de voces lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

-Te lo digo Wormy, Madame Pomfrey dijo que saldrá en la noche. Vomitó casi todo así que…

-Menos mal, no quiero pensar que le habría pasado de haber… Vaya, acónito. Yo jamás hubiese caído en cuenta, Pad. -¿Acónito? ¿Qué hacían hablando de acónito? Si hablaban de _aquél_, esto sería la comprobación irrefutable de su teoría. No había escuchado de ningún caso en los que la luparia fuese mortal, exceptuando claro en los hombres lo…

-¿Ahora nos idolatras tanto que también nos espías, bola de grasa? –una voz potente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente empuño la varita. La inflada cabeza dueña de la voz, plantada a menos de un metro de él, hizo lo mismo.

-Idolatraría al calamar gigante antes que a ti, Black. Es un hecho que por lo menos, él piensa. –sonrió desdeñosamente, con la varita apuntando directo al pecho del idiota que tenía enfrente. Si podía lograr romperle un hueso o regalarle un oído hemorrágico, quizá no resultase un fin de semana tan malo. – Pero me imagino que hablabas de tu adorado Lupin, ¿no? –notó con gusto como se crispaba su altanero rostro con cada palabra que decía. – Porque eres tan imbécil que seguro no sabías que el acónito es mortal para la escoria como él…

-¡CÁLLATE! –bramó, al tiempo que salía de su varita un haz de luz rojo. Sonrió lanzando el contra hechizo; no iba a poder tan fácil con él esta vez.

-¡Oh, disculpa Black! ¿Toqué algún tema sensible? ¿A falta de tus admiradoras te has decidido por sendas _criaturas_? –seguían saliendo espectros de luz de la punta de ambas varitas, mientras su rechoncho amigo los miraba pálido. Si lo provocara un poco más, quizá consiguiera algo…

-¡No metas tu grasienta nariz en lo que no te incumbe _Snivellus_!

-¡Lo que le faltaba a tu familia, Black! Adorador de los _sangre sucia_ y ahora detrás de las faldas de un hombre l… -

-¡Faldas las de tu madre Snape! Por cierto, ¡te veías fatal en esa foto que tiene en el tocador donde la hice gemir mi nombre!

-¡No metas a mi madre en esto Black! –odiaba con cada partícula de su ser esa voz insulsa, altanera y asquerosamente arrogante, así como cada movimiento vulgar que acompañaba dicha voz. Lo haría pagar por ese insulto. – ¡Dejémoslo entre tu mujer el-hombre-lobo y tú! –el rostro del cabeza hueca Black se contorsionó en una desagradable mueca; él por su parte sonrió, su puntería se hacía cada vez peor.

-¿Celoso, imbécil? –a la par de lo dicho, atinó un hechizo a una armadura lejos de él, que resonó con un ruido terrible.

-¿Entonces ya es oficial? ¡Una asquerosa pareja de sucia escoria! No sé por quién sentirme más apenado Black, si por Lupin que te tiene que aguantar, ¡o por ti! Estar con un repugnante hombre lobo…– en menos de medio segundo vio lentamente como su atacante dejaba caer la varita y se lanzaba contra él con los puños cerrados. Definitivamente no había visto eso venir.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	74. 27 metros

**¡Otro capítulo! Debo admitir que quizá me haya enamorado un poco de Mcgonagall (o más específicamente, de Maggie Smith) con la última película. Que por cierto ya vi. Y sí, ¡es increíble! 3**

**Gracias a Ginebra216, Ly Orixa y a Breyito-Black-Lupin (que quizá me pegue xD). ¡Espero mañana poder contestar! **

* * *

27 metros.

Le dolía la cabeza. Tenía unos 27 metros de pergamino esperando en su escritorio, de grupos de primero a séptimo. Había intentado comenzar la revisión después del desayuno, pero Albus había citado a los jefes de casa en su despacho. Tres horas discutiendo asuntos por demás triviales, si de algo servía su opinión. Posteriormente, no tuvo mucho tiempo libre antes de la comida gracias al alboroto que había hecho Peeves en el cuarto piso, desensamblando todas las armaduras y hechizando cada una de sus partes para que persiguieran alumnos indefensos; pateándolos, haciendo gestos obscenos o cerrándoles el paso. Después, bastante más cansada, se dirigió al Gran Comedor y una vez hecha la comida, tuvo que acompañar a Pomona a los invernaderos.

-_Nunca se me han dado bien esos hechizos, Minerva_, había dicho. Y claro, ella había accedido amablemente pensando que sería rápido. Había olvidado la cantidad impresionante de macetas que era capaz de albergar el invernadero tres. Una hora y media más tarde, aún más cansada y ahora llena de tierra, se encaminó hacia su despacho, dispuesta a empezar la eterna labor.

Si bien ya estaba en su despacho, los pergaminos seguían arrumbados, intactos, en una esquina de él. Enfrente de ella, se encontraban dos chicos lanzándose miradas (que pretendían que _ella_, que todo veía, no las notara) asesinas. Se había topado con ellos camino a su despacho, mientras ambos rodaban por el piso siendo una maraña de túnicas, brazos y piernas. El que estaba sentado a su izquierda tenía el labio partido, el cabello revuelto y casi podía asegurar que algunos dedos rotos, pero con todo, sus labios se torcían en una mueca de superioridad (que por bien del muchacho, sabía que no se la dedicaba a ella). El segundo chico sin embargo, presentaba un aspecto más lastimero; el ojo derecho se le comenzaba a hinchar y parte del mentón estaba ya de un color púrpura bastante curioso; tenía un hilo de sangre en la frente y otros dos en la nariz en los que la hemorragia no había cesado y eran los culpables de que su corbata fuese escarlata en lugar de verde y plateada. Quizá se hubiese dañado el brazo.

-Debo decir que me apena un comportamiento tan propio de neandertales en estudiantes de este colegio. –les dedicó una mirada severa. – No es que me sorprenda mucho de usted, Señor Black, pero ingenuamente creí que la influencia de los Potter le sentaría mejor. Y usted señor Snape, no dude que informaré de esto al Profesor Slughorn. Cincuenta puntos menos para ambos. – pudo notar con fastidio la sonrisa conforme que tenía el joven Black en el rostro.

-P-pero profesora…

-Ningún pero, señor Snape. Ahora, vayan ambos a la enfermería y los quiero ver aquí el lunes en punto de las ocho para cumplir su castigo. No, no habrá excusas o cambio por entrenamiento, señor Black. –agregó al ver que el aludido abría la boca para protestar. Con las mismas la cerró y ambos muchachos salieron por la puerta, intentando pasar infructuosamente al mismo tiempo. Al final imaginó que había tenido razón con el brazo del chico de Slytherin porque terminó cediendo y pasando detrás de Black.

Cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes, esperando que esos dos no se mataran antes de llegar a la enfermería. Derrotada, invocó los pergaminos de una esquina, respiró profundamente y comenzó a leer.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	75. ¿Sólo un entrenamiento?

**¡Alto al fuego! ¡No me maten! Sé que he tardado una eternidad, pero tiempo es lo que menos he tenido. Y eso te obliguen a leer un libro tan vicioso como Hunger Games tampoco ayuda. Recomendable, por cierto! (No quedé muy satisfecha con el tercer libro, pero bueh, los otros dos fueron muy buenos) Aunque solo en caso de que no teman asquearse un rato de la humanidad.**

**Gracias a Kristine Lovegood, ****Breyito-Black-Lupin, ****Ly Orixa, ****Ginebra216 y a Alexa Hiwatari por sus reviews a pesar de que no he podido contestar ni uno. :) Va para ustedes. **

* * *

¿Solo un entrenamiento?.

-¡No me interesa que entrenes TÚ! ¡Me interesa que MIS cazadores sean capaces de esquivar bludgers como si su vida dependiera de ello! – gritaba James fúrico. Se encontraba en la sala común, enfrente de la chimenea, gritándole a un sillón que ocupaba una persona acostada boca abajo a sus anchas. Tenía un ejemplar de El Profeta y a lado del mismo sillón, se encontraba uno individual, ocupado por un libro de Runas Antiguas en unas delicadas manos.

-Lo sé, Prongs… Lily, ¿cómo es que se llaman los muggles esos que cuidan el orden público? ¿Covilías?

-Policías, Sirius.

-Ya, gracias. –contestó distraídamente sin levantar la vista, escribiendo en una parte del ejemplar. No lo estaba escuchando. Se había pasado por el arco del triunfo su entrenamiento y ahora estaba ignorando su regaño. Podría ser su amigo, su hermano, su _Padfoot_, pero el Quidditch… El Quidditch (y la posibilidad tangible de ganar la Copa por segundo año consecutivo) era su religión.

-¡NO ME IGNORES CUANDO HABLO SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! –vociferó, causando que las pocas personas en la sala volteasen a verlos. El aludido levantó la vista de su estúpido crucigrama y parpadeó un par de veces, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Desde cuándo te molesta que tenga detención?

-¡Desde que llevas un mes sin ir a los entrenamientos! –esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando. No le podía echar bronca por andar en las nubes por todo el asunto de Remus, pero por supuesto que le iba a reclamar si faltaba por una causa diferente. Y por supuesto que entre esas causas estaba ser sido atrapado por Mcgonagall en una tarea tan simple como callar la grasienta boca de _Snivellus._ - ¡UN MES sin que mis cazadores puedan entrenar como se debe! ¡Un mes sin…

-Cariño, es sólo un entrenamiento, deja a Sirius en paz. –dijo una dulce voz detrás del libro de Runas. Sí, muy dulce pero TAN, TAN equivocada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría demeritar así SUS prácticas de Quidditch? ¡Justo cuando estaban TAN cerca de la Copa! Se giró –atónito- para ver únicamente un par de mechones pelirrojos por encima del libro.

-Gracias Lily. –contestó Sirius y volvió la vista a su inútil crucigrama.

-¿Só-sólo UN entrenamiento, Lily? ¿SÓLO un ENTRENAMIENTO, amor? –preguntó levantando, a su juicio, ligeramente la voz. Al instante se arrepintió. Grave error. Vio como el libro de Runas descendía lentamente para dar paso a un par de severos ojos verdes y una ceja arqueada. Sirius levantó sutilmente la vista.

-¿Disculpa?

-Yo… Es que… ¡Lily!¡No es SÓLO un entrenamiento! Ya ha faltado un mes y…

-Y has usado a ese chico de cuarto, ¿no?

-Sí, pero no es…

-¿Hubieras preferido que Snape insultara a Remus? –atajó antes de que pudiese darle las cuatrocientas treinta y seis ensayadas razones por las cuales necesitaba a Sirius y no al enano de cuarto.

-No, claro, Snivellus podría meterse sus ideas por…

-Entonces no veo el problema. –volvió a su libro, dando por zanjado el asunto. Abrió la boca para debatir – Aparte, Snape se lo merecía. –agregó en un susurro muy bajo pero audible, detrás de su libro. Cerró la boca y la miró, perplejo.

–Por supuesto que se lo merecía. –agregó Sirius con un tono bastante amargo. Bajó la vista de nuevo a su crucigrama.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora son cómplices y todo? –preguntó con un resoplido, derrotado, dejándose caer deliberadamente encima del casi-terminado crucigrama de Sirius, rasgando el pergamino. Sonrió triunfal ante la mirada asesina del pulgoso amante de los crucigramas.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? :)**


	76. Pequeña Mota

**Uy, a ver si así no me odian xD**

* * *

Pequeña Mota.

Podía escuchar su corazón latir fuertemente contra su pecho. Su respiración se le antojaba agitada y agradecía infinitamente que James no se hubiese llevado su capa invisible y el mapa al entrenamiento, como era costumbre. Costumbre que, dicho sea de paso, no entendía. Aún se sentía bastante débil, pero una necesidad enferma de información lo conducía en esos momentos. No había podido interrogar a nadie como era debido y el no saber lo mataba.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar un crujido, perteneciente al pergamino que sostenía con más fuerza de la que debería. Alisó rápidamente una esquina del mapa merodeador (bendito seas, James) y continuó su camino. Daba traspiés entre paso y paso y no podía evitar la sospecha de que su cena había sido una gran piedra en lugar del miserable jugo de calabaza que había alcanzado a tomar. No tendría por qué estar nervioso y aún así se retorcía los dedos de vez en cuando. No era como si le fuese a pedir matrimonio a nadie, sólo aclararía las cosas. Sí, eso haría.

Divisó unos pasos que se dirigían a él, y no teniendo la cínica experiencia de James de pasar a su lado para decirles alguna obscenidad, se detuvo y esperó a que desaparecieran. Continuó su rumbo, viendo nerviosamente la hora cada cinco minutos. No tenía ni idea de cuánto podría tardar metido allí, pero de una u otra forma, el nerviosismo no lo dejaría conciliar sueño y no quería a James o a Peter presentes.

Esperó un rato, durante el cual se topó con la Sra. Norris con Peeves probando su puntería con globos de agua detrás, unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo, y el profesor Dumbledore que podría haber jurado que lo observó durante poco más de un minuto. Cuando se comenzaba a preocupar de que los quejidos de su estómago pudieran delatarlo, vio moverse una pequeña mota en su dirección. Se deshizo de la capa y esperó, intentando que al sonreír, sus dientes no rechinasen.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? ¿Aunque no me lo merezca? xD**


	77. ¿Broma?

**¡Bien, bien! Son tres, no me pueden odiar ¿o sí? :3**

* * *

Pequeña Mota.

-Vieja bruja… -susurró limpiándose las manos sobre la túnica ya _nada_ decente. Notó que tenía suciedad hasta por debajo de las uñas y sintió un ligero asco. Probablemente sería grasa del cabello de Snivellus. Maldijo el momento en el que a Mcgonagall se le ocurrió atravesar ese pasillo y ponerlo en detención. Bueno, quizá no era el hecho de estar en detención, sino el castigo que se le había ocurrido a su brillante mentecita. Una cosa era tener que soportar a la bola de grasa en clases o en los pasillos, pero otra muy diferente era limpiar hombro con hombro los orinales de la enfermería._ Literalmente _hombro con hombro. Tal cual. ¿A qué mente enferma y jodida se le habría ocurrido inventar aquél hechizo? Pegar a dos personas por un costado se le antojaba un hechizo digno de su madre. O quizá del tal Voldemort. Tendría que averiguar más cosas de la dichosa bruja esa que se hacía llamar profesora de Hogwarts. Bueno, por lo menos a él no le había tocado limpiar viendo sólo con un ojo, gracias a su acertado golpe (que muy en el fondo tuvo que admitir que sentía algo parecido a gratitud por no habérselo tratado en la enfermería, donde de haber seguido las órdenes de Mcgonagall, hubiese encontrado a Remus y entonces probablemente él tendría unas tres semanas de detención ante cualquier mínimo comentario).

Mientras intentaba sin éxito alguno dejar en un estado por encima de 'asqueroso' sus manos, un carraspeo lo sacó de su concentración, apuntándole con la varita por pura inercia.

-¡Eres tú! Vaya, me asustaste. –sonrió, bajando la varita. Sintió una extraña urgencia por terminar de limpiar sus manos… O tener una túnica no-tan-increíblemente-sucia a la mano. Sin embargo, este sentimiento fue rápidamente reemplazado por uno de genuina preocupación. - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas, Moony? ¿No deberías estar descansando? ¿Atado a alguna cama en la enfermería?

-Me han dejado salir para la cena y… Bueno, Lily me contó porqué te ganaste la detención. –se encogió de hombros, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa. – Quizá me haya sentido culpable.

-¿Culpable? Vamos, pensé que habías dejado de sentir culpa en ese ámbito después del quinto hechizado del Cuernos y el décimo mío. –lo tomó por el brazo, sin dejarse de preocupar y comenzó a caminar a prisa. –Aún así, no es excusa para que estés _merodeando_ muy fresco por el castillo cuando…

-Pad…

-…acabas de tomar esa poción y Madame Pomfrey dijo que…

-Padfoot…

-…debías guardar reposo con todo y que te luciste vomitando porque…

-¡Sirius! –sintió un jalón del brazo que estaba jalando y paró en seco. Remus le dirigía una mirada seria, que a pesar de todo, no podía ocultar un nerviosismo que él, Sirius Lector-de-Mentes Black, no se podía explicar.

-Dime, _Remus_. – respondió en tono burlón con una ceja arqueada. Sabía que sólo usaba su nombre cuando lo iba a regañar, estaba enojado o tenía que decirle algo medianamente importante, como que era un hombre lobo.

-No me has dicho q-que pasó. –declaró a media voz y sintió su estómago desaparecer.

-¿El viernes? –preguntó intentando sonar casual, haciendo tiempo para pensar qué responder; lo había tomado por sorpresa. Una mueca casi imperceptible de confusión atravesó la cara de Remus.

-Eh… Sí, el viernes. -¿eso era una nota de arrepentimiento en su voz? Intentó ser rápido. Bien, el hecho de que se hubiese emborrachado (bien, ¡bien! De que _él_ lo hubiese emborrachado) aquél día había deshecho sus planes inmediatos, sin contar que también lo había envenenado al día siguiente. Sin querer, por supuesto. Y aunque se había ganado la simpatía de Lily cuando peleó con Snape (sí, la mente de la pelirroja trabajaba de una manera bastante retorcida), sabía que no lo aguantaría mucho más tiempo si seguía alargando la… situación. Una parte de él se encomendó al poder persuasivo de Lily (y James) para con Remus por si algo salía mal y otra parte de sí deseó que nada lo hiciera. Al fin de cuentas, él era Sirius Perfección Black, nada tendría por qué salir mal.

-Oh, cierto. Bien, si quieres saber, tendrás que caminar conmigo. Cuando tengas una hemorragia interna o comiences a vomitar o a convulsionar por no guardar reposo, quiero estar cerca de la enfermería. – comentó intentando sonar casual y tomándolo por el codo. Sabía que no tendría ninguna hemorragia (por lo menos no causada por el veneno) pero caminando podría evitar verlo directamente a los ojos (a aquellos endemoniadamente dorados ojos), que momentos antes reflejaban ¿miedo? Maldijo mentalmente y esperó que aquél miedo no fuese del tipo que experimentaba él cuando amanecía en cama con alguien desconocido después de mucho alcohol. Remus se dejó guiar, no sin oponer un poco de resistencia.

_'Vamos, no me falles en este momento.'_ Pensó, dirigiéndose a su garganta. Carraspeó un poco.

-Pues mi cita llegó y tal – se encogió de hombros mirando fijamente el pasillo, con la barbilla en alto; eso y hacerlo sonar como si se tratara de cualquier otra persona facilitaba el trabajo. – Tuvimos una velada bastante… interesante, diría yo, comimos un postre hecho por un increíblemente guapo anfitrión, pero me parece que mi cita bebió bastante más de lo debido.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Pad. –sintió cómo Remus paraba la marcha, pero no soltó su brazo. Respiró profundamente esperando que no lo notara y se giró a verlo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, que se vio ligeramente mermada al descubrir que tenía el rostro de Remus a palmo y medio de distancia.

-E-espera, ahora viene lo m-mejor. Iba a ayudar a mi cita a regresar a su sala común. Y escucha esto, en el momento más… -se abstuvo de decir 'romántico'. – Justo cuando mis encantos habían hecho efecto y estaba a punto de caer a mis pies… vomitó. –sonrió descaradamente, con la vista clavada en algún punto por encima de la cabeza de Remus, antes de sentir que Remus apartaba bruscamente el brazo que tenía entre los suyos. Tragó saliva antes de enfocarle.

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto, Sirius. – sentenció, con una mueca que le había visto pocas veces. Una de esas veces había sido después de la casi-mortal -épica- broma a Snape. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago.

-_¿Quién dijo que es una broma? _– susurró cerrando los ojos, mientras internamente rogaba a Merlín, o a quien estuviese dispuesto a ayudarlo, que no estuviese a punto de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse –mucho- después.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? ¿Por favor, por favor? :)**


	78. Efímero

**Pff, creo que me gané más insultos que nunca con los pasados tres capítulos XD Bien, bien, ya continuo! ¬¬ Dejen de odiarme! Este capítulo va dedicado a Karla por su cumpleaños que fue el martes pasado y para todos los que siguen esta historia :)**

**Con todo y los insultos xD, agradezco de corazón los reviews de Kristine Lovegood, Breyito-Black-Lupin (coffcoffagresivacoffcoff), Viveg, Lil-Gil, Ly Orixa, Alexa Hiwatari y Deidi Jeevas! :D**

* * *

Efímero.

Abrió la puerta con una urgencia poco propia en él. Se sentía extrañamente ligero. Si no hubiese visto sus propios pies hundirse levemente en la alfombra, hubiese jurado que flotaba. Un extraño cosquilleo asaltaba las palmas de sus manos y pies. Al mirarse al espejo descubrió una sonrisa tonta haciéndole juego a un cabello alborotado. Se pasó un dedo por los labios, en un intento de descubrir algo de realidad en su sueño y los descubrió ligeramente hinchados. Al momento, la sonrisa se acentuó.

Sí, lo había seguido. Eso era lo único claro que recordaba. Después, una plática con toques de discusión, algún comentario que más que agradarle lo hirió, y después una maraña de sentimientos que no había experimentado en su vida. Claro, había besado a otras personas. Más de las que la gente que le conocía estaba dispuesta a creer, de hecho. Sí, recordaba a aquella vecina suya, que era dos años mayor que él y tenía una extraña obsesión con él. En algún momento en el que su madre se había distraído un mes antes de entrar a Hogwarts, le había plantado un brusco beso en la boca, el primero, para él por lo menos. Lo más desagradable que había experimentado en toda su corta vida, y eso que aún no era totalmente consciente de sus preferencias.

Después había unos cuantos besos dispersos en su vida, algunos forzados y otros voluntarios pero más bien decepcionantes. Después estaba Tom. En aquél momento le había parecido tierno, lento, dulce, quizá un poco torpe, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar? Le había causado un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago. Lo podría calificar como su mejor beso hasta entonces.

Hasta hacía diez minutos, de hecho.

Hasta hacía diez minutos (pudieron haber sido dos, o quizá veinte, su percepción del tiempo estaba algo perdida), no había besado a Sirius Black. No había experimentado aquello que conseguía que la mitad de la población femenil de Hogwarts quisiera salir con él y la otra mitad (o quizá más) se regodeara de ya haberlo hecho. Aunque jamás lo fuese a admitir públicamente, había imaginado cómo sería. Sí, lo había hecho y tendría que haber sabido que en su imaginación no sería ni la mitad de bueno que en la realidad.

Al principio no había reaccionado. No. Se había quedado con los ojos como platos, la boca ligeramente abierta, los brazos rígidos y los pies clavados al suelo mientras su mente intentaba procesar el hecho de que tuviese a Sirius enfrente de él, con una mano en su cintura y otra en su cuello, sus labios acunados a la forma de los suyos.

Tardó un rato (o quizás solo hubiese sido un segundo) en caer en cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Cuando su cerebro pudo comprender las imágenes que enviaban sus ojos, las piernas le fallaron y la mano fuerte situada en su cintura lo sostuvo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Había movimientos acompasados y lentos que derramaban experiencia y gritaban necesidad. La boca de Sirius daba pequeños besos, sutiles y suaves, sin irrumpir en la intimidad de su boca, pero dejándole con ganas de que lo hiciese. Una de sus manos le atraía hacia sí, revolviéndole el cabello de una manera casi imperceptible, pero que logró erizarle la nuca y mandar un escalofrío por su espina dorsal. Y es que así era Sirius. No había sabido de alguna vez que simplemente dejara un beso en un roce de labios; Sirius era el todo o la nada, Sirius podía amarte o podía odiarte, Sirius era un golpe a su coherencia y un torrente de pasión. Besar a Sirius (o que Sirius lo besara, mejor dicho) era que el mundo desapareciera junto con su razón, era dejarlo con un remolino de emociones, era que deseara su boca, que ansiara una caricia y que anhelara un momento aún más íntimo.

No supo si en algún momento fue capaz de responder a aquél beso; estaba muy ocupado grabando en su mente cada movimiento que hacía; cada roce, cada sutil mordisco, cada vez que le acarició ligeramente la espalda. Todo le parecía eterno y a la vez tan efímero… Después de lo que pudieron ser dos memorables minutos o tres gloriosas horas, sintió el calor del cuerpo de Sirius alejarse de él y de un momento a otro, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con la sensación de vacío e insuficiencia clavados en sus labios, entre voces de súplica y preocupación que su cerebro no se dignó a procesar, se había encontrado a sí mismo enfrente del espejo que ahora miraba.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? ¿Por favor, por favor? :)**


	79. Crisis

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza! He tenido que salir repentinamente de viaje unos cuantos días y me había sido imposible actualizar. Espero que les guste :) Por cierto, no tengo ni la más remota de como terminar este fic, así que las ideas son bien recibidas.**

**Gracias a srbl, Kristine Lovegood, Viveg, Ciel Rosier, Breyito-Black-Lupin, Deidi Jeevas, Lil Gil, Bonnie, y Ginebra126! Esta vez hubo menos insultos y más amor, gracias por eso XD**

* * *

Crisis.

-¡¿Moony? ¿Qué demonios pasó? – aporreó la puerta con un ímpetu comparable con su propia preocupación. - ¡Padfoot está en el borde de la crisis nerviosa! ¡Sal de allí YA MISMO! –se planteó el derribarla con algún hechizo, y en el momento en el que buscaba su varita entre su túnica de quidditch, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Crisis nerviosa? –le respondió una boca torcida en una sonrisa anormalmente grande y de apariencia ausente. Llevaban a juego un par de ojos dorados con un brillo que creía no haberle visto antes. Caminó hacia él, con pasos ligeros. Lo tomó por la barbilla para examinarlo más de cerca, sin que este pusiera la mínima resistencia. Habiendo sigo testigo de dichos síntomas antes, incluso de haberlos padecido una infortunada vez, redirigió su preocupación, dejando a Remus en la puerta del baño, aún con su sonrisa idiota.

-¡SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK! –vociferó desde la escalera, bajando de dos en dos los escalones. Al llegar a la sala común, pudo ver al aludido girar la cabeza hacia él, aún encogido bajo el brazo de su divina novia. Oh, pero ni siquiera su divina novia no lo iba a salvar de esto. No, no después de haberse perdido de SU entrenamiento de quidditch para usar una treta tan sucia y vil como aquella.

-¿Qué pasó, cariño? –le preguntó Lily con su dulce voz una vez que llegó a su lado. Se plantó enfrente de su amigo, que tenía el cabello revuelto, la túnica –aún- hecha un asco (ni siquiera salía así de los entrenamientos, ¿qué rayos había tenido que hacer con Mcgonagall?), un tic en el párpado derecho y unas ojeras que sin mucha ayuda, hubiesen podido llegarle a los hombros. Aún así, el aspecto de méndigo no lo iba a salvar de la reprimenda que estaba a punto de echarle en cara.

-Lo que sucede, amor mío, es que mi querido Padfoot, le dio una poción de amor a Moony. –sentenció, con una nota de suficiencia en la voz que le fue imposible ocultar.

¿En serio esperaba Sirius que no se dieran cuenta? Después de seis años de amistad con él y la infinidad de chocolates, dulces, pasteles y comidas que había recibido Sirius (y él mismo, antes de estar con Lily y que esta misma aclarara ciertas cosas con ciertas chicas) con pociones de amor como ingrediente principal, y habiendo caído en unos cuantos, era imposible no distinguir los efectos. Le sorprendió un poco que Remus no saltase encima suyo a la mención de 'Padfoot' pero quizá bajo los efectos de la poción, creyera que el nombre de 'Sirius' era demasiado hermoso como para ser mancillado por 'Padfoot'.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué? –Lily lo liberó de su abrazo reconfortante de un salto. Sirius lo veía perplejo. ¡JA! Cómo si alguien pudiese con la increíble capacidad de deducción del gran James Tengo-Un-Extraordinario-en-Adivinación Potter.

-Que… ¿qué hice qué, Prongs? –preguntó a media voz. - ¿Eso te dijo? – ¿Eso le dijo? ¿Cómo se lo habría dicho? No había que ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba. Se percató de que Lily lo miraba expectante.

-Debo decir que es bastante obvio, Pad. –respondió, cruzándose de brazos. No le agradaba la mirada que le dirigía Lily. Tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que en lugar de que Sirius le mirara impresionado por su habilidad para detectar síntomas o enojado por haberle descubierto, su cara fuese de lo que parecía auténtica confusión.

-Lily yo no… -comenzó Sirius, haciendo ademanes perdidos.

-Explícate, _cariño_. – Oh, no. Ahí estaba esa nota condescendiente que Lily usa especialmente cuando, de no convencerla con la respuesta que ella espera, algo malo sucederá. Tragó saliva para comenzar a exponer su increíblemente bien planteada y fundamentada teoría.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? ¿Por favor, por favor? :)**


	80. Depende

**Otro capítulo! Sé que me odiarían si solo subiera el anterior xD Prometo intentar contestar los reviews lo más pronto posible!**

* * *

Depende.

-¡ERES TAN IMBÉCIL PRONGS! – escuchó retumbar sus gritos en las paredes de la sala común, pero realmente no le pudo importar menos. Eran gritos de júbilo. El que James llegara a esa clase de conclusiones (erróneas, para no perder la costumbre) tendrían que significar algo bueno. Conocía a Remus lo suficiente para saber que _debía _ser algo increíblemente bueno. Aprisionó a James en un abrazo por la cintura y lo levantó del suelo, dándole una vuelta por la habitación y dejándolo caer, sin fijarse muy bien en donde. Escuchó un quejido y quizá la voz de Lily, pero ya estaba muy ocupado subiendo de tres en tres las escaleras que llevaban a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta con renovadas energías, esperando hacer una declaración triunfal de amor, hasta que chocó contra algo en el interior.

-¡OUCH! – Maldita sea, eso no podía ser bueno. Maldijo sus brazos de bateador, sabiendo la fuerza que había empleado en empujar la puerta para lograr su entrada triunfal. En el menos de medio segundo que tardó en entrar, pudo ver al motivo de su alegría tirado en el piso, con sangre saliendo a una velocidad alarmante de su nariz. El color y la sonrisa que había recuperado con la increíblemente ilógica explicación de James habían desaparecido.

-¡Moony! Yo… lo siento, no… -su preocupación se iba transformando en histeria conforme la sangre manchaba su camisa, simulando ser más de lo que ya era. Remus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento fallido de parar la sangre.

-Estás decidido a matarme esta semana, ¿verdad? –preguntó con voz ahogada y una sonrisa por detrás de la manga de la túnica, que buscaba frenar la hemorragia.

-¡NO! Nunca, yo… - buscó desesperadamente un pañuelo o _algo _para detener la hemorragia pero… Un momento. Algo no cuadraba. - ¿Porqué sonríes? –giró la cabeza perplejo y sólo recibió una sonrisa más ancha en respuesta. La razón de su euforia hacía un minuto le cayó como un cubo de agua. - ¡MOONY! –su voz salió más fuerte de lo planeado. Se aclaró la garganta. - ¿No me odias?

-Todo dep-guende. –la sangre le impedía respirar y por lo tanto hablar con normalidad. Una verdadera lucha se estaba librando en el interior de Sirius El-Mago-Más-Feliz-del-Mundo-Ahora Black, decidiéndose entre el hambre voraz de una respuesta y la necesidad primaria de llevarlo a la enfermería (no se atrevería a intentar repararlo el mismo, esa clase de hechizos no eran su fuerte… aunque nadie debía saber que algún hechizo no era fuerte de Sirius Black). Al final, su egoísmo ganó y decidió que en cualquier caso, tendría sangre de sobra en el cuerpo.

-¿De-depende? ¿D-de qué?

-Pgimero en ver cuanto más te tadgas en llevagme a la enfemedía, pedazo de beghstia. - ¡Demonios! Sabía que nunca era buena opción escucharse a sí mismo. Lo ayudó en el acto a levantarse, poniendo un brazo detrás de su cintura y uno de los de él por encima de sus hombros. Remus aún intentaba llevar la cabeza hacia atrás, a pesar de que la sangre fluía igual. Al evaluar sus precarios intentos de caminar a ciegas (considerando que aún estaba débil gracias a la poción de la resaca) decidió que sería más fácil cargarle.

A pesar de sus audibles pero inentendibles quejas, se las arregló para bajar bastante rápido las escaleras e ignorar el grito –agudísimo- de Lily al verlos salir (en una maraña de brazos, piernas y sangre) de la sala común con dirección a la enfermería. Primero, lo emborrachaba. Al día siguiente lo envenenaba. Hoy, le había roto la nariz. Al final, Madame Pomfrey daría aviso a Dumbledore de que sospechaba que Sirius Black intentaba matar lentamente a Remus Lupin.

* * *

**¿Me regalas un review? vamos, me lo merezco, ¿no? xD**


	81. Tres Cosas

**Por diversos motivos que tienen que ver sobre todo con mi nulo tiempo libre, creo que me será imposible seguir este fic con actualizaciones medianamente decentes. Por lo menos por el momento, creo que este será el final. MUY probablement eventualmente lo continúe, pero por ahora no podré ): Mil gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y dejaron review con cada actualización (: Sepan que me costó bastante escribir una última parte provisional que le hiciera justicia. Gracias! :D**

* * *

Tres cosas.

Observó su reflejo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa que no se había podido quitar de la cara ni con una nariz rota. Debía admitir que se veía extraño, con la nariz en su estado, forma y tamaño original, pero cara y camisa llenas de sangre.

-Está perfecta. Gracias. –añadió con una sonrisa mientras la enfermera los despachaba con una mirada calculadora sobre sus espalda, murmurando cosas inentendibles. Salió de la enfermería con Sirius pisándole los talones.

De cierta forma le agradecía tremendo golpe, porque lo había regresado a la realidad antes de que pudiera terminar de asimilar la estúpida teoría de James que retumbó hasta la habitación donde estaba. Y estaba claro, Sirius Soberbia Black no podía enterarse (no del todo, por lo menos) de que ni las pociones de amor lo hubiesen hecho sentir todo tan bien. Mejor que bien. Magnífico. Incluso perfecto. Pero una punzada en su interior le hizo saber que lo perfecto estaba mal. Era peligroso.

-¿Entonces? –se giró para ver a Sirius, que no había dicho palabra desde que la enfermera lo había regañado por tardar tanto, que la nariz había comenzado a hincharse, que era mucha sangre y que el golpe había sido bastante fuerte, entre otras cosas. Sirius lo miró extrañado. -¿No te interesa saber de qué mas depende si te odio o no?

Por supuesto que no lo odiaba. Ya lo había intentado y había tenido tanto éxito como la última vez que intentó jugar como Guardián con James (nulo, por si a alguien le quedaba duda). Así que pensó que sería justo añadir unas cartas al juego. No lo creía capaz, pero… Tenía que asegurarse de que no era alguna broma cruel o una actuación bien patrocinada. Le pareció que formarían un cuadro extraño, él con la cara y ropas llenas de sangre, pero con una sonrisa en la cara y Sirius enfrente, casi con miedo de preguntar, viéndole con aprehensión.

-¿D-de qué?

-Bueno, en realidad son tres cosas. –mentiras, antes de que le estallara la puerta en la nariz, sólo se trataba de otro increíble beso a cambio, pero se lo pensó mejor.

-¡¿Tres? –preguntó desfallecido. Probablemente se preguntara que otra cosa tenía que hacer aparte de llevarle a la enfermería cargando.

–La primera puedo decir que pasaste con un Aceptable. – sonrió. Era tanta su felicidad que se preguntó si podría sonar convincente en la siguiente. – La segunda, depende de a dónde planeas llegar con esto.

-Con… ¿con qué, exactamente? –preguntó. No le agradó mucho esa respuesta, pero, en realidad podría haberle dicho 'A nada' y aún así hubiese sido un beso digno de recordar toda su vida. Y claro, sin alguna clase de rencores porque sabría que sería incapaz. Pero no, en alguna parte muy en fondo de él estaba escondido un buen trozo de dignidad. Los ojos de Sirius delataban que tenía miedo de responder algo equivocado. Intentó contraer su sonrisa, sin mucho éxito.

-Con ese beso. La cena que no termino de creer que era para mí. Todo. – procuró sonar serio, aunque por la sonrisa que Sirius le devolvió, lo más seguro es que hubiese fracasado.

-Bueno, no sé si se le pueda llamar un plan, ¿sabes? – Lo miró a los ojos con tal intensidad que _casi_ habría podido ponerlo de rodillas. Dignidad. Dignidad. Dignidad. Sabía que era una de sus 'armas mortales', como las llamaba burlonamente James, pero ahora entendía que se burlaba así porque no había sido víctima de ellas. Dignidad. Dignidad. Dignidad. Anotó mentalmente no burlarse de cada chica que suspirara o se agarrara del brazo de alguna amiga cada vez que Sirius las veía. Tenían todo el derecho de hacerlo cuando esos ojos se posaban así sobre ellas.

-Bueno, resulta que hará de un mes y fracción que me di cuenta de algo. –comenzó, sin apartar la mirada. Ahora él estaba en control. Bien, quizá ahora sí le odiase.

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué? –intentó por todos los medios no apartar la mirada y no morir en el intento.

-De que quizá te quiera para mí. –dijo con el tono seductor que le era tan familiar. De repente, dicho tono consiguió traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Por lo menos un momento.

-No soy otra de tus conquistas, Sirius. –le respondió, por un lado resentido y asqueado por aquél tono y por otro deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algo eliminase ese sentimiento. Sirius sonrió sinceramente. No de lado, como lo hace cada vez que quiere conseguir algo. No con ese aire de superioridad, como cuando sabe que lo obtendrá. No con ese toque de soberbia que lo adorna cuando ya lo ha conseguido. No. Esta vez era una sonrisa genuina, con todos los dientes y los hoyuelos que se aferran a sus mejillas.

-Lo sé. _Me gustaría que fueras la última. _– respondió, con el tono de voz más suave que le ha escuchado (o por lo menos eso le pareció). Dignidad. Dignidad. Dignidad. Fuerza en las piernas y dignidad. Intentó aferrarse a estos pensamientos, cuando Sirius abrió la boca de nuevo y se dejó sucumbir. - ¿Y la tercera?

-_Dependerá de cuanto tardes en volver a besarme._


End file.
